Be My Escape
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is the son of wealthy aristocratic family, part of a social circle of high nobility and religion. But he is gay. And he hates his life of aristocracy. And throw in the fact that everyone age 18 gets a Soulmate mark of their perfect match; his life is all very dramatic. He wants to escape. And is Magnus Bane his only chance at doing just that?
1. The life of Alexander

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments.**

 **A/N: So here we go. Brand new and ready to for you to delve into. Let's do this…**

….

White shirt. Black tie. Blazer. Pristine ironed trousers. Polished to perfection shoes. Well-groomed hair, not a blemish in sight. Eyes bright and smile, though not too much. Perfect posture and good manners. Never forget your etiquette. No TV. No movies. No staying out beyond school hours. Always studying. Practice your foreign languages. Practice your music. Classical instruments only. Study martial arts, karate, and the finer arts of fighting. Be strong. Be kind. Be quiet. Keep your head down, don't be rude. No fighting. You wouldn't want to get blood or dirt on your suit.

This was the life of Alexander Lightwood. Private school, uptight families of supposed nobility. Never setting a toe out of line. And staying far away from the real world.

But he didn't mind. He quite liked it actually. The solitude, the peace. It made life easy. Though there was a part of him that longed to be part of the world. The real world. The world his life of aristocracy avoided.

Maybe one day, he thought to himself, as he closed the lid of the piano. He loosened his tie and headed upstairs to begin to copious the amounts of homework from his ridiculously expensive private school, The Angel Raziel School for snotty little spoiled rich kids. Or something to that effect.

He sighed and shook his head. His school was fine. The students were all preppy and smart. No one broke the rules. And, quite frankly, it was boring. And what's more is the fact that they preached Christianity. Religion was key to his school, and all the families who had been attending for generations. Which left Alexander with a bit of a monumental problem.

He is gay.

Which may not seem like a big deal in today's society, but within his family, and the circles in which they live, it's a huge deal. Gay is not ok. Not to them.

Alexander pushed those thoughts from his mind with a frustrated growl as he sat at his deep mahogany desk and commenced writing with perfect form across the shining white paper. This is all he wanted. He wanted a normal life, freedom, and to write. He wanted to create stories, tell myths and pass on legends. It was his dream to one day see a book of his own creation sat on a hypothetical person's bookshelf amongst the _Wuthering Heights_ , the _Frankenstein_ 's and the _Harry Potters_ of the world. He wanted to make a story that would pass on for generations and be adored by many.

But that would never happen. His life was set. Finish prep school. Go to the most prestigious college his parents could afford, which was basically the best of the best. Get a degree in business or politics. And then join his father's multinational corporation and train to take his place at the table when he hits 21. He would run the business, become his father, and marry his Soulmate.

To the outside observer of Alexander's world, the idea of Soulmates may seem a little out of place. But let's clear one thing up: it does not guarantee love. It is not always romantic. A soulmate could simply be a friend, a sibling, someone to live for, to fight for. Someone who knows you better than anyone else. Though, it can be romantic.

Everyone has a Soulmate. Since time began, everyone, at any point after they hit 18, gets a Soul Mark. The initials of their Soulmate. There are three places on the body in which these marks appear, each location determines the type of relationship between you.

If the mark appears on your dominant arm, then the bond is that of friends, so close that you may be thought of as inseparable, as brothers or sisters. You would die for each other, your friendship would never be broken. Now, in the outside world, if you get this mark, you do not normally marry your Soulmate. You can still pick the person you love and marry them. Though, in Alexander's world, people have been known to marry from this mark to avoid any nasty, scandalous divorces.

If the mark appears over your heart, that is the mark of love. Pure, true love. Everyone who gets this mark marries that person. Though again, if you so desire, you can go against it. There will be no wrath of god or punishment. But you run the risk of never meeting anyone so perfect for you again in your entire life.

The final place is on the hip bone of your dominant side. If you're left handed, then it will be on your left hip, right handed, right hip. This mark is rarely seen by many as it is the mark of sexual desire. The bond between the people is not friendship, and it is not love. It is desire. Lust. Longing. Primal emotion. Again, these Soulmates do not usually marry.

There have been a few rare cases in which the marks have moved. From friendship to desire. From desire to love. Though it is rare. The way the world wants you to feel for someone doesn't normally change. That is why you still have free choice.

Most people cannot wait for their marks to arise. Though Alexander was terrified. He's gay. So what will happen to him if people see a mark over his heart with initials of a man? He hoped his Soulmate was a friend, a brother. It would make everything easier for him. Then he could marry a girl and live his lie.

The very thought made him want to vomit heavily.

He worked through the night, scribbling hasty answers to business questions. Solving maths equations. Doing physics, which meant he stared at the paper convinced that whatever he was trying to read was written in Elvish. He sighed and groaned as he flopped onto his bed, his eyes slipping shut as the night life thrived outside.

Tomorrow would bring another day of horror. Waiting out his days until his 18th birthday. Only three days to go.

...

 **A/N: Love? Hate? Unsure? Let me know. Reviews are always read and always appreciated…**

 **I love you all,**

 **Anna…XXX**


	2. Seeing him

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: I wanted to give you another one with some actual plot to it as the first one was mainly background stuff…**

 **Enjoy it, guys :)**

...

He woke to his brother poking him repeatedly in the face. He opened his eyes slowly and cursed as the light flooded in.

"Johnathan. What are you doing in here? You know mother doesn't like us in each other's rooms while we are not dressed for the day."

Johnathan grinned, a sight so rarely seen. A sight that meant only one thing.

"Are they...?" Alexander let his voice trail off as Johnathan's smile got wider.

Alexander grinned to and pushed his covers off, jumping out of bed and locking eyes with Johnathan.

"Are you sure Johnathan?" He asked.

Johnathan nodded and smirked. "I really don't think you must call me Johnathan now Alexander."

Alexander grinned. "Jace!"

"Alec!" Came Jaces reply.

They flew towards each other and hugged fiercely, the kind of affection that was prohibited by their parents. With joint smirks, they threw themselves through Alecs door and hurtled into Isabelle's room. She was just waking up and gave them a scandalous look as she saw them.

"Boys! What are doing? Mother will not be happy."

Alec and Jace shared a smirked before Jace sauntered towards her.

"I don't think that will matter Izzy."

Her eyes flew wide and she squealed, realising that their parents were not home at present. She threw herself at her brothers, hugging them tight before grinning.

"Pancakes?"

Jace sighed and smiled. "You read my mind girl!"

"To the kitchen!" Izzy cried as she jumped on Alecs back while Jace marched in front of them down the halls. They were laughing as Alec cooked breakfast, bribing the kitchen staff to have a break by stuffing them full of pancakes. The morning passed quickly though and soon, they had to put the suits on and brush their hair, climb into the limo and head off to school, their brief moment of relaxation over.

…..

It was torturously hot outside as Alec headed out for lunch. He sat on a bench with his brother and sister and a small group of friends. They liked to keep to themselves, as they were not as mentally in sync with the others. They liked to relax the rules away from prying eyes. Once, a boy called Jordan had actually managed to sneak in some cigarettes. Alec had choked on the first puff. Jace laughed.

They sat together now, waiting for the final minutes of lunch to pass. Alec sat off to the side, watching with a small smile as Clarissa rebuked Jaces relentless efforts to copulate. They all laughed quietly, as to not make too much noise, when James buckled spectacularly up the stairs, his silver hair becoming dishevelled, falling into his eyes in a way that made Alec swoon a tiny bit.

Jace snorted at him. "Careful, James, or they might start to think you're a commoner." He said with a wink as they slipped through the door of their final lesson.

Alec almost fell asleep in History class, he only registered the end of the day by Jace kicking him alert under the table. He stood quickly and they filtered out of the room, marching down the steps and out of the gates in an orderly fashion. Once their group was huddled together outside, they made their way down the street, beginning the trek home, as the Lightwood children's escort was at the hospital for a routine check-up.

As they walked, talking and laughing quietly between them, Alec looked up at the sound of loud laughter, carefree and vibrant.

On the other side of the street, there was a group of normal kids. They were laughing and joking, play fighting and messing around. Their smiles were wide and their eyes were shining. And they were dressed how they wanted to. Alec felt that stab of envy inside. He wanted that. He wanted freedom. He wanted to joke and laugh whenever he could. He wanted to dress in something other his Sunday best.

He sighed wistfully and turned away, though as he did, the flash of a rainbow catch his eye.

He turned back towards them and gasped. Because there, striding behind them all, slapping the guy in front of him on the ass, was the most amazing boy Alec had ever seen.

He was tall, lean and agile. His hair was black and dyed at the tips with rainbow colours. He wore a tight v neck shirt with a ripped red leather jacket over the top. His jeans were blue and so skinny that they left nothing to the imagination. He also wore knee high flat soled shoes, rainbow striped with blindingly white laces. His skin was a flawless caramel colour, deep and rich and Alec felt a strange desire to see if it tasted like caramel too. As he let his eyes travel up the boy's body, he saw glitter everywhere, shimmering rings on every finger, and an abundance of necklaces around his amazing throat. As he eyes travelled higher, Alec saw electric blue lips, pierced twice at one side. He felt his blood begin to boil at that. And then his gaze was finally met by a pair of the most exquisite green, almost golden, eyes he had ever seen. They were rimmed in black and red, dusted with glitter and staring right back at him.

Alec froze. He couldn't remove his gaze from the boy's face so he just sort of stared. Time seemed to slow down and though he was still walking with his friends, it was like he wasn't moving at all.

He knew he was blushing. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks as the boy cocked his head to the side slightly and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Alec gulped and licked his lips nervously, running a hand through his hair and wanting to look away. But the boy smirked in a way so sexy that Alec may have actually moaned aloud a little bit. Alec bit his lip as he breathing got heavier and he watched as the boy smiled, sending him a glittery wink as he ran his tongue over his lips teasingly.

Alec blushed harder and clenched his fist, trying to pull himself back to reality. The boy watched him struggle and smiled lopsidedly, running his eyes down and back up Alecs body. Alec blushed and ducked his head then, just as the boy wolf whistled in loud appreciation and gave him another wink, followed by a smile, before he turned left and Alecs group turned right.

Alec snapped out of his daze and breathed hard, shaking a little. That boy, whoever he was, was the epitome of sex on legs. He was so hot. Beautiful and sexy and confident and his smile sent shocks through Alecs body. Alec knew it could never happen, he shouldn't be thinking this way. But he couldn't help it. So instead, he just kept his down and smiled to himself, his mind flashing the images of the rainbow boy at him every few seconds.

...

 **A/N: Love? Hate? Intrigued? Leave a review… you know you want to… ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXX**


	3. Close Encounters

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Just want to give a shout out to my awesome reviewers right now:**

 **Blacknblu30: Im glad its grabbed you interest… I hope the rest of the story suits your fancy just as much :)**

 **San: Oh my god, you left me an essay to read ;) thank you for your awesome review, it means a lot that you've read all my stories and feel such passion for the characters… I appreciate it hugely… :) And I know you haven't reviewed before but that's ok, you have now, and I would love to get your feedback and comments on what you read, the reviews help me make everything better. :) And thank you, I like the whole Soul Mate thing too, I just hope it isn't too clichéd or anything, im trying to do something a little different with it, anyway, thank you. And also, thank you very much for the belated birthday message. I love you :)**

 **MalecHEART01: Thanks for the review and heres the next one for you, I know you said you coudnt wait, so here it is…**

 **Guest: I don't know who you are but thank you for the review and im super glad that you love my other stories. I hope this one lives up to their standards :)**

 **Night Changer: My trusty reviewer who never misses a single chapter :) thanks darling for the review… and im super excited too, I really like writing this fic, I think its gonna be a good one :) You ready for it?**

 **Ella Blackrose: I finally made it to you, girl… :) thanks so much for the review and im so happy that you love it. But the story is only just beginning so lets not call it perfect yet or ill struggle to make it better :) but thank you and I love you…**

 **Now then guys, lets do this:**

...

Alec spent Saturday doing work. School work. Followed by training. Followed by piano lessons. Followed by more external studying from a tutor. Followed by lectures from his father about being a real man and running a business. All in all, it was really bad.

So when Sunday rolled around, Alec was about ready to kill himself. Because they were sat in church for an hour and a half, pristine in their suits, bowing to a God that would probably spit on Alec for being himself. It was a great morning.

But after the service, Alecs mother, Maryse Lightwood, said that the three of them could actually take a stroll through the park. Sticking to the path and not gallivanting like hooligans of course. Alec was smiling inside. It was rarity to be granted such freedom. Maybe she was doing it because it was Alecs 18th tomorrow. Or she just wanted them gone for a while. Either way, Alec contained his grin until he caught up with Izzy and Jace.

"She said we can to the park for a while." He almost whispered for fear of her overhearing his excitement and changing her mind.

Both Izzy and Jace beamed as they turned their backs and walked away, not casting any looks back as they headed out of the church grounds and towards the park.

Alec sighed happily, there were few things better than a stroll through the park in early autumn. It was warm but not boiling, the leaves were of a crisp green, just on the verge of turning brown. The smell of pine and fresh air wafted through the trees on the soft wind of the morning. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Izzy and Jace began chasing each other down the path. Sighing softly, he started to walk again, turning in the direction of his brother and sister. Though he didn't get very far. Because as he turned, he slammed directly into someone with a loud thump ad their foreheads collided.

Alec reeled back in shock and mumbled quickly.

"By the angel, Sir, i am so sorry, you have my sincerest apologies. Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

He stopped talking as a soft laugh filled his ears.

"Relax posh boy, no harm no foul. I'm good. But are you? The way you're babbling on sounds like you may have a concussion."

Alec laughed slightly at this and raised his head to look at the man in front of him. But when he did, his eyes flew wide.

Because it was rainbow boy. Dressed in skinny green jeans, a mesh t shirt and a waistcoat.

Alec gasped and immediately flushed as he saw the recognition in the boys eyes as well. The boy smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the little Angel Raziel prep boy. A little far from home are we?" He asked jokingly, though the honey smoothness of his voice washed through Alec like a tidal wave.

Alec just stammered meaningless words and the guy laughed heartily, clapping Alec on the shoulder.

"Aww... You, aristocrat boy, are too cute!" He squealed with a laugh. Then he dipped his head lower and whispered in Alecs ear.

"And that blush of yours is damn fucking sexy."

Alec blushed furiously as the boy smirked widely.

"Oh come on, you must have heard those words before. You can't be that much of an innocent prude. Surely you know the lingo of the commoners."

Alec bit his lip, well aware of the boys closeness. "Yes. I have heard them."

The boy grinned indulgently. "But you've never said them have you? You wear a cross, but won't say damn. You're a red blooded English boy, but you blush at the word fucking. And you attempt to hide when i call you sexy. Why?"

Alec ducked his head and the boy sighed, placing a finger under Alecs chin and raising his head until their eyes met. Alec gulped and whispered.

"I can't..." He spoke almost silently.

The boy looked at him regretfully and sighed in what appeared to be understanding.

"You're not out." He stated.

Alec shook his head. "I can't be. Not while I'm... I just... I can't be."

The boy stared at him for a moment before pulling Alec to him and crushing him in a tight hug. He held Alec softly and spoke.

"It's alright. It gets better. I swear on... Whatever it is that you people swear on." He smirked as he pulled back, the kindness gone, the sexy persona back in full swing.

Alec cleared his throat. "Thank you, i think."

The boy laughed and his eyes darkened a little as Alec loosened his tie and pushed up the sleeves of his blazer. Alec caught the look and blushed.

"What?"

The boy licked his lips. "You. Wearing your Sunday best. Coming home from church. With your dirty little secret and your sexy eyes and your blush. Uh, you're so hot. I'm beginning to appreciate the aristocrat look a lot more. Because you're innocence is captivating and i want nothing more than to show the world. Everything. I want to welcome you to it all. The brightness, the craziness, the fear, the amazement, the pain... And the pleasure."

He ended sultrily, whispering in a low rough voice that sent shocks through Alecs body, cultivating in one particular region. He blushed hard and the boy smiled.

"I'm Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane."

Alec smiled at that. It was mysterious and sexy and out there, just like the boy. Alec held out his hand for a respectful handshake.

"Alexander Lightwood." He said with that air of superiority that came with the name.

The boys eyebrows rose in recognition of the name but he said nothing, instead, he simply took Alecs hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it slowly and softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Lightwood."

Alec flushed deep red and felt a strange desire to be closer to the boy, to do some things that his mother would definitely never approve of.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Bane."

Magnus bit his lip and shuddered softly.

"I doubt that very much. I bet you don't even know the first thing about _pleasure._ Maybe you should give in to it."

He said as he pulled away, walking away with shaking hips that made Alec pant under his breath. Then Magnus turned back to him and spoke.

"Hey blue eyes? When's your 18th?"

Alec smiled a little. "Tomorrow."

Magnus' eyebrows rose and he grinned.

"Good luck with the Soul Mark. I hope it's everything you want it to be."

He said with a smile. As he turned away, Alec shouted after him.

"Magnus! Are you 18?"

The boy turned without stopping his strides and nodded. Alec sighed and felt a sharp pain inside, like disappointment or loss or something. But just then, Magnus called back.

"I turned 18 a month ago but i don't have a Mark yet!"

Alecs head snapped up and their eyes met heatedly one final time before Magnus slipped out of sight and Alecs heard his siblings calling for him.

...

 **A/N: Love it? Hate it? Leave your comments in the review area guys… thank you, and I love you all and I hope this was awesome :) We got Malecs first proper encounter… Any guesses as to where its all headed?**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	4. Maybe you should give in to it

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Same old, same old.**

 **A/N: Next Up: chapter 4… And quick heads up, this is where the M rating starts to take hold guys…**

 **And to my amazing reviewers of course:**

 **Night Changer: Thank you, as always :) and im glad you're ready for it because I think this may be quite an intense one in the not too distant future… And Magnus's mark on Alecs birthday? You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Blacknblu3: Im glad you haven't got it all figured out yet, it makes it more fun to write, and to read your reviews. I'm sat here like MWAHAHAHA! Because I know what's happening and you don't ;) But im super happy that this fic has people thinking about it all, who's got marks, who's going to get them, when and who they'll be with… its all such good fun :)**

 **Arnangela: Thanks for the reviews :) and yes, sex on legs indeed, if like the hotness, just you wait for this chapter, and the rest that follow. This fic will very much live up to its M rating…**

 **San: dear, darling San, with your essay style reviews, I love you. Youre awesome :) and thank you, I love playing around with Magnus as a character, hes so amazing and you can just do anything with him. And thank you for reading all my fics, these reviews make my day. And yes, I think the Soul Mates thing is a good twist too :)**

 **Ella Blackrose: Yes! I love Bullet for my Valentine! And the gig was amazing! My ears are literally still ringing :) theyre touring with Coldrain and While She Sleeps. It was actually so awesome. And thank you for the belated birthday wishes :) hope you love this next chapter :)**

 **MalecHEART01: thank you for the review, im glad you love this fic… and I will keep writing, one chapter a day until the end. I swear on the angel.**

 **Right, without any further ado, here we go… Enjoy…**

...

Later that day, as the sun began to set and he was doing extra English work set by his tutor, Alecs mind started dancing back to Magnus.

Magnus. That boy was amazingly good looking. He made Alecs body buzz, his blood rush and his rationality fell dormant with each thought.

The way he looked, the way he moved; so graceful and fluid, cat like and alluring. Those eyes of bright green, the caramel skin. His tight clothes, his body, lean and curved in all the right places. His voice, sweet as honey and smooth as chocolate, gentle at times, lustful at others. His smirk, those winks, and the way he would lick and bite his lips while holding Alecs gaze with steady, sexy confidence.

Alec moaned as he felt the ghost of Magnus' lips on the back of his hand and felt his body pressed against his again. His eyes slipped shut and he took in a deep breath, the smell of the rainbow boy still clinging to Alecs clothes. Sandalwood and vanilla. Sweet and subtle but taking Alec to heaven. Alecs breathing was beginning to get heavier as he felt his blood begin to flow south. He knew he should stop, not let the thought take over, but the burning inside him was far too amazing to turn away from.

What was it Magnus had said?

You don't know the first thing about pleasure.

 _Maybe you should give in to it._

Alec bit his lip before silently walking to his door, locking it quickly and breathing hard as he sat on his bed, pushing his blazer off, followed by his tie and his shoes.

He gulped as thoughts of Magnus came back. His body moving against Alecs, his hands travelling over him slowly. Alec knew he was blushing, this was wrong on so many levels, but as he thought this, he slipped his belt from his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt.

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, letting his imagination run wild. He had seen some videos before, on his old phone, before his parents decided that phones were an unnecessary distraction. He had been curious so he looked it up. And watching those videos, seeing those men, he knew he was gay.

So he let his mind slip back to those, but instead of the men, it was him and Magnus. He saw Magnus on top of him, naked and sweaty, kissing his way all over Alecs body. His hands slid over Alecs burning skin and he moaned softly, feeling a definite hardness in his pants. Biting his lip, he slipped his pants down, followed by his underwear. And soon enough, he was laying bare on his bed, hot and burning, eyes closed and dreaming of a boy.

The Magnus in his mind grinned up at him with those luscious lips before sliding down Alecs body and gently gripping Alec in his hand.

Alec moaned and hesitated for a second, he had never done this before, and he was a bit afraid. But even so, he threw rationality out the window and gently took hold of himself.

He groaned loudly and gasped, the feeling of his hand wrapped around his shaft was incredible. Slowly, he began to pump up and down, his hand shaking a little. He started panting as he saw Magnus in his mind again and moved faster. He twisted his hand slowly, his hips bucking up into his fist. He used a tentative finger to gently push at the slit and he moaned aloud, feeling a spasm of pleasure rip through him as he felt liquid begin to drip from him. It was almost clear and he knew he wasn't finished yet. So he moved more, panting hard as he envisioned Magnus on his, kissing him, touching him, and tasting him. The images sent Alec to Nirvana as he moved faster, twisting and jerking and fingering the slit with every upward pump. He was bucking and writhing, sweating and panting, gently chanting under his breath with his eyes clenched shut.

"Magnus. Magnus. _Magnus_... Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! I... _Oh... Magnus..."_

He whispered softly, his head tipped back as he gave a particularly hard pump and feeling the wetness spread over him, he came hard for the first time ever with a muffled cry of:

"Magnus!"

His eyes remained shut as he shook and panted, riding out his high and getting his breathing back to normal.

After a few minutes, he blushed furiously at the wet stickiness on his hand and he bit his lip, terrified of what he just did.

People like him were not meant to know this pleasure. Not until marriage. And he had just violated that rule. Whilst thinking of a man, he might add.

Gingerly, he pulled his clothes back on and walked shakily to his bathroom, washing his hands and splashing his face with water, panting hard and laughing under his breath quietly.

Walking back to his bed and letting his eyes slip shut, he silently thanked Magnus for beginning to show him the world and helping to free Alec, if only for a few minutes.

That night, the night before his 18th birthday, Alexander Lightwood fell asleep with a genuine smile on his lips.

...

 **A/N: So, ladies and gentlemen, tell me what you think… reviews are awesome :)**

 **Did you like naughty little Alexander? Do you think you like where this is headed? Let me know…**

 **Oh, and PS: The song used in the last chapter of** _ **The Blue Light Lounge**_ **was** _ **Lying is the most fun a girl can have**_ **by PANIC AT THE DISCO. I forgot to put it in the disclaimer on that chapter, sorry… :)**


	5. FREEDOM (please note the sarcasm)

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: So here's the next one. Sorry, but there is no Malec. Though this chapter essential, it explains quite a lot and gives some insight into Alec's life and future…**

 **And to my lovely reviewers:**

 **Night Changer: yes, naughty Alec is very nice ;) glad you liked it… And what was this theory of yours? I'm intrigued to hear it…**

 **Blacknblu30: Yeah, I wanted to show the progress of their relationship without being too fast because Alec isn't used to any of it… I think it's working :) and you're welcome :) 8** **th** **grade boys can be very annoying so I'm glad this takes your mind off them :)**

 **Guest: Sorry I don't know who you are but thank you for reading and reviewing :) and yes, I love naughty Alec too :) and don't worry, it will soon become a reality between the both of them ;)**

 **MalecHEART01: thanks! And I know, I love writing Alec, he's just so adorable :)**

 **Arnangela: Yes, naughty Alec indeed… ;) though in this chapter you're about to see the not so fun world he lives in…**

 **San: I was totally sat there laughing like that :) thank you, and I love playing with their emotions, it's fun :) yes, Alec is a naughty little boy, and that will become very apparent soon, believe me. Because you're right, Destiny (Anna ;)) cannot keep the boys apart very long, in fact, the next chapter may or may not have some nice Malecy goodness ;)**

 **Fullmetal96100: Thanks! And yeah, im working to make the chapters longer, just sometimes there is a natural break in the story so I split the chapters there :)**

 **Right, here we go, back to Alecs world… Enjoy :)**

...

"Happy birthday son." Robert Lightwood said as he handed his eldest child a small box.

Alec looked at it curiously before slipping the lid open and gasping.

"What is this? You cannot be serious in giving this to me."

His parents smiled, actually smiled, at his exclamation.

"Alexander, we are serious. Every young man should have a nice car to drive once he becomes an adult."

Alec stared at them bewildered. "A nice car? This is a supercar! It is so expensive! I cannot accept this. It is too much."

Robert clapped him on the shoulder. "Nothing is too much for the heir of the Lightwood throne. You will one day take my place at the head of the corporate table, so you must now start acting the part for when you are ready. You turn 21 in only three years."

Alec nodded, staring down at the Lamborghini key chain in the box. He smiled and shook his father's hand, kissing his mother's cheek and thanking them dearly.

Izzy and Jace each gave him brief hugs, as much as custom would allow, before his mother spoke again.

"Alexander, you are free to do as you will for the rest of the day. But tonight commencing at 6pm there will be congregation in the town hall to celebrate."

Alec gasped. "You're throwing me a party?!" He exclaimed loudly.

His mother scorned him. "Alexander! Language. Party is an unbecoming term and what have we told you about using contractions? They are for the common. A properly taught young man speaks with manners at all times."

Alec ducked his head. "Yes mother. Please accept my apologies."

She nodded to him with a smile. Alec bit his lip, wishing he could just scream a flow of commoners' words at her. But he held his tongue and smiled as his parents stood up.

"We must go into town for preparations for tonight's banquet. We are sorry that we cannot spend more time with you during the day but we shall celebrate with you tonight, my dear boy."

His mother said as she kissed his forehead and gave him a small cuddle. His father smiled at hin and shook his hand, nodding in respect as they walked out the door.

As soon as the front door closed, Alec and Jace yanked their ties from around their necks and Izzy removed her cardigan and shoes.

"Bloody hell. Did anyone else think that was a little awkward?" Jace said as he dropped onto the sofa and took a drink of juice from the bottle.

Izzy sprawled out on the plush carpet and giggled before speaking mockingly.

" _A properly taught young man speaks with manners at all times_. No. Just no. How we be expected to talk as though we have a stick up our asses at all times?"

Alec stared at her with wide eyes. "Isabelle! Language!"

Jace and Izzy snorted as Alec grinned and they fell about laughing for hours, taking pleasure in mocking their own lives. It was probably one of the best birthdays Alec had ever had. It was also the only one his parents hadn't been there for.

...

Later that evening, Alec was stood before his full length mirror, putting the finishing touches on his suit.

It was black, brand new. His shoes were polished. His trousers with single sheer crease down the front and back of each leg. His shirt white and flawless. His blazer fitted to perfection. Shining silver cuff links adorned each wrist and he wore a shocking electric blue tie that bought out his eyes (courtesy of Izzy, of course.)

He took in a deep breath and sighed. He knew that tonight he would be bombarded by eligible women who would beg for his hand in marriage and badger him about his Soulmate. Or lack of in his case.

The pressure of being a man was beginning to get to him as he climbed out the car and headed for the hall where he could hear the babble of the large crowd. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

He was met with bright lights and jazz band on the stages. The decorations and music made it seem like something you'd find at a party on Asgard. As his eyes adjusted, he saw his father at the top of the towering staircase, making a speech.

"We are here today to celebrate the coming of age of my oldest son."

There came a cheer from the crowd and Alec gulped as his father turned to him with a smile.

He reached out and motioned for Alec to join him. With a sigh, Alec complied.

When he was in view of the crowd, they cheered as Robert spoke.

"Happy birthday, son. Welcome to manhood. I am so, very proud of you, and i cannot wait for you to join me in business as we carry the Lightwood name forwards into the next generations to come."

Another cheer. But Alec wondered if now would be a good time to say that his father wouldn't be getting any grand children from him. Probably not.

So instead, he just smiled and shook his father's hand as everyone raised a toast to him. They cheered and clapped as Robert presented him with the Lightwood family ring, an heirloom that was always passed on through the generations on the 18th birthday of the oldest son. Alec smiled at his father as they descended the steps and as the celebration commenced, Robert spoke secretly to Alec.

"Has your mark appeared yet son?"

Alec shook his head and Robert nodded.

"Ok. That is good. It gives you a chance to mingle, to find a nice young lady amongst the crowds."

Alec was about to talk when his father cut him off.

"Alexander, you know by now that once a man turns 18, within the next year, they are expected to be married."

Alec nodded, a burning urge to vomit welling inside him.

Robert continued. "You don't have a mark yet so this gives you some freedom..." _Oh, the irony_ , Alec thought.

"... But if your mark appears, whether it be love or friendship that is the girl you shall marry. It makes for the most successful of marriages."

Alec felt a surge of offended hatred within him at that. He had no choice. And notice how his father only said 'girl'. It was like on giant cosmic joke.

So he said nothing and simply nodded. His father sighed.

"I know marrying a friend is not always preferred, but it will turn into love as time wears on. It did for your mother and me."

Alec looked at him curiously. "So your mark is a friendship mark not a love mark? It hasn't moved?"

Robert smiled. "Marks rarely move Alexander. But feelings can change."

Alec nodded. "Father, what happens if i don't get a mark of friendship or love? What happens if i get a mark of desire?" He asked with a blush.

Robert looked at him with surprise.

"Alexander. No Lightwood has ever gotten a mark of desire. We are not beings of primal instinct. We value love, commitment, convenience and respect. Marks of desire are for the primal, the ones fuelled by lust. The ones who break rules. That mark stays with the commoners mainly. Though i believe the Herondale's are inclined to desire. But they always marry well and are respected."

Alec nodded as he listened. So going on what his father said, he would most likely get a friendship mark, which, unless his friend is a boy, he will marry. He felt his heart bleed, knowing that he was destined for living a lie and a life he didn't want.

Robert smiled at him and gripped his shoulder.

"Smile son, this is your night. You are now a man and you have your freedom. Go and have some fun, Alexander. I love you, my boy."

He said as he walked away, towards a group of men Alec had never met.

He snorted under his breath and laughed humourlessly.

 _You have your freedom_.

What a load of crap.

...

 **A/N: Love it? Hate it? Any questions about the world of aristocracy or the Soul Marks or anything? Give a shout. Leave your comments for me, I do love them so very much :) and have no fear, there will be some nice, hot Malec in the next chapter ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	6. A taste of FREEDOM

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: So here's the next one guys, and we're just getting into the swing of things… it's the start of one hell of a journey, I'll tell you that much :)**

 **To my wonderfully epic reviewers:**

 **Night Changer: Good guess, my friend… I won't say whether you're right or wrong, but see how you feel after this chapter ;)**

 **Blacknblu30: Thank you :) and you don't have to wait too much longer for darling Alexanders mark… (*cough NEXT CHAPTER cough*) ;) what do you think is gonna happen? Leave your prediction for me… I'd like to see how you guys are all thinking is gonna go :)**

 **BookMeme: Thanks for the review! Fluffy hot Malec moment in this one :) But I'm sorry but there's no smut in this chapter, that shall come later… Pun intended ;)**

 **MalecHEART01: This chapter is a bit longer… hopefully this makes you happy :) and thank you for still loving it :)**

 **San: I know… bless him… Alecs stuck in a world he hates, but don't worry, it's not all bad ;) and yeah, he got some cool stuff for his birthday… The Lightwood ring will be of greater significance later on, have no fear ;) and yes, I'm still sat here laughing MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **And with that, here's the second part of Alecs birthday… enjoy it guys…**

...

Magnus Bane leant against his window ledge, staring up at the autumn moon as it shimmered silver in the black blue of the evening sky.

He sighed as he turned and looked around his room and smiled when he saw the royal blue paint on the far wall. He'd never paid it much mind before, but ever since he saw those eyes, he had a new found appreciation for it.

Alexander Lightwood. Son of one of the richest men in England. Heir to the multinational, multi-billion pound corporation that was Lightwood Industries.

He was beautiful. That pale skin. The blue eyes and black hair. He was sexy. Like, unbelievably, knock out worthy sexy.

But there was an obvious innocence to him. He was so sheltered from the world. And he was forced to hide himself from his own family due to convention.

It made Magnus angry. He wanted nothing more to show the boy the world. Despite only having spoken to him once, he felt a burning desire to know him in every way.

He wanted to see as the boy explored the world. He wanted to be the one to open him to all possibilities. He wanted to show him things and make him feel everything. And he wasn't gonna lie to himself, he wanted to have sex with him. A lot. He knew the boy was a complete virgin. But that didn't bother Magnus. In fact, it intrigued him. It made him happy. Because it meant that Magnus could give him everything.

As soon as he saw the boy on the street, he felt a strange burn inside, like a fierce longing. And after speaking to him, that feeling only intensified.

If only he knew how to find him again.

Just then, his phone rang out and pierced his silence.

"Hello?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Bane! I heard that one of the posh boys turned 18 today! There's a party at town hall. Wanna crash it?"

Magnus smiled at the voice of his best friend.

"Ragnor. Slow down and start again please, I wasn't really listening."

Ragnor huffed. "Town hall, posh boy becomes man party."

Magnus froze for a minute. Then he gasped softly.

Alexander. It was his 18th today.

"Ragnor I'm sorry but I'm not feeling up to it right now. I'm sorry."

Ragnor sighed. "C'est ok. I'm just gonna hang with Raphael for the night then. I'll see you tomorrow then? Unless you're not coming to school again."

Magnus laughed. "I'll be there tomorrow, don't worry. See you."

Ragnor clicked off and as soon as the call ended, Magnus threw on his leather jacket and yanked on a pair of white Doc Martens. He was out the front door before the dust in his room settled.

...

Magnus ran through the streets, which were surprisingly empty for 9pm on a Sunday night. He had no idea why he was doing this but some sort of primal urge forced him forwards, towards his blue eyed boy.

He was panting as he rounded the corner and came into range of the town hall. He stopped for a second as he saw all the posh cars in the car park and men in suits and women in dresses walking around outside and dipping into the doors.

He could hear the smooth tones of live jazz playing from inside and the smell of fresh cooked food, cake and chocolate hit his nose. He smiled as he crossed the road, keeping out of sight. It was then that he realised that maybe his plan was flawed.

Mainly because he had no plan.

He just had to hang around and hope he caught sight of the birthday boy.

...

Alec finally got a minute of freedom. After three straight hours of talking and dancing, with fake smiles and forced laughter. Many girls had obviously flirted and a few parents had made marriage offers to his father.

It was hell. It was like with every passing second, his life was being picked apart for the taking.

He was hoping that he would get his Soul Mark already, just to stop all this. It was like he was for sale or something.

And it hurt that he couldn't do a damn thing about it. All he wanted was his life. His freedom. He just wanted to write, and explore the world and be with a nice boy, live his life his own way.

Like what Magnus had said, he needed to give in to it. To life.

Magnus. Alec smiled at the mere thought of him and he felt that welling desire again, that intense burning inside. Like his body needed Magnus for it to function. He barely knew the boy but he found himself praying to god that he didn't believe in that his green eyed boy would appear and make everything better.

"Alexander?" Came a soft voice from above him.

Alec turned around and looked up, seeing a silhouette of someone sat atop to brick wall.

"Yes?" He replied with a confused smile.

Then the figure moved and jumped with cat like grace, landing solidly before him.

He gasped when he saw who it was.

"Magnus." He breathed, whispering in the wind in wonder.

The boy smiled and leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles, and leaning so his hip popped out in a sexy curve.

"Alexander. Happy birthday."

Alec smiled and laughed a little. "You remembered the birthday of a trivial boy you met in the park? I commend you for your memory."

Magnus grinned and stood up straight, walking closer to Alexander, as the boy adjusted his tie and played with the cuff link on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Of course i remembered. You are not trivial and definitely not something I'm likely to ever forget."

Alec gasped softly as Magnus came closer still, looking deep into Alec's eyes. He couldn't find it in himself to pull away, and neither could Magnus for that matter.

"So, Alexander. Do you have a mark yet?" He asked cautiously.

Alec shook his head. "Not yet. Though that has not stopped my father from marrying me off to the highest bidder." He scoffed unbecomingly.

Magnus bit his lip and controlled his rage at that.

"Well, maybe your mark will come soon. Then he will have to stop right?"

Alec sighed. "I hope."

There was a moment of silence, in which Magnus studied Alec deeply, taking in the pain in his eyes and the rigid set of his shoulders. Clearly, becoming a man in Alexander's world was not all it was cracked up to be.

Alec was staring at the moon, trying to quell the burning need for Magnus inside him. But it wasn't working. And as they stood there, under the cover of darkness, Magnus smiled and took his own advice.

He gave in.

He moved slowly, until he was standing behind Alexander, a mere inch between Alecs back and Magnus' front. He felt Alexander tense a little, as he took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly, the cool air washing gently over Alecs burning skin.

Alec shuddered at the feeling of Magnus being so close to him. That dire need for him was becoming unbearable as he felt the heat of Magnus' body against his own.

Gingerly, Alec turned around, gasping softly as he stopped with their faces slight inches apart.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, their bodies buzzing, craving contact but screaming as it was denied. Alec bit his lip and Magnus felt his stomach tighten, licking his own lips reflexively, and he placed a finger under Alexanders chin and raised his head a fraction until they were completely equal.

"Alexander..." Magnus whispered softly, musing aloud at the wonder of the boy in front of him.

Alec groaned at the sound of Magnus' lustful voice.

"It's Alec. Call me Alec." He whispered back as he placed a hand around Magnus' neck, emboldened by primal longing and pulling Magnus closer.

Their foreheads collided and their breaths mingled in the crisp autumn air between them. Magnus' eyes slipped shut and he spoke, gentle as the breeze as to not rupture the silence.

"Alec... Oh, god, Alec... I want to kiss you."

Alec moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Magnus' messy rainbow dyed hair.

"Please, Magnus... Kiss me then. I want you to."

Magnus sighed in relief and they moved with mutual gravity, their lips finding each other's and their eyes slipping shut at the warm, silky feeling of their kiss.

At the risk of sounding like a cliché, Magnus saw fireworks, his body caught fire and he gasped against Alecs lips, wrapping his arms around the boy as he deepened the kiss within seconds, needing more of him. Needing everything.

Alec was way out of his depth. He had never been kissed before. He didn't know what he was doing. He only knew that he couldn't stop. Having Magnus kissing him, holding him, their lips fused together, their bodies pressed tight together, was the most exquisite feeling in the world. The burning within that he had felt last night came rushing back with so much force that he swore he blacked out for a second.

Magnus moaned as Alec pulled his hair harshly as he slipped his tongue past Alecs lips, gently licking it over Alecs own tongue, coaxing it to life. Alec was gasping hiccup like breaths as Magnus' tongue played with his own. The boys' hands were roaming around beneath Alec's jacket, leaving burning trails over his back and chest. Alec gripped Magnus' hair harder, pulling him closer, needing him to move faster, kiss deeper, breathe heavier.

Their bodies were working on autopilot now. Grinding and writhing and shaking and gripping and pulling and seemingly trying to occupy the same space at the same time. They were panting, their kisses becoming messy as the fires within them erupted into infernos of desire that seemed never to be sated.

And it was divine.

Though eventually, a sharp clang of doors slamming shut in the wind snapped them from their trance. Alec pulled back quickly as Magnus gasped and opened his eyes, staring deep into Alecs baby blues.

They untangled themselves and stood an inch apart, their eyes doing all the talking for them.

Neither of them knew how much time passed. Neither of them really cared.

But soon enough, someone began calling for Alec and Magnus sighed.

"I've gotta go now."

Alec nodded slowly, biting his lip and staring with large, innocent eyes.

"I am sorry. I wish i could just... Not care. Just go with you and live normally. I..." His voice trailed off as Magnus held his face between his ring-clad fingers.

"I know, Alexander. I know. And maybe one day. I'll see you soon ok? I walk past your school every day y'know." He dropped Alec a winked and he smirked as the blue eyed boy blushed.

"Good. I would very much like to see you again, Magnus. Despite everything."

Magnus smiled and kissed him once more, softly and quickly, not trusting himself to go further.

"Me too, Alec. Me too. But for now, happy birthday, blue eyes."

He whispered as he kissed the back of Alecs hand before running away into the shadows, casting one long, lingering look back at his deepest desire.

Alec sighed and touched his lips in wondrous fascination. They still tingled from Magnus' kisses and his body was thrumming with passion and longing. Though it was wrong in the eyes of so many, that was the single greatest, most amazing, most emotional and sexiest moments of Alecs entire life.

And he'd be damned if it didn't happen again.

...

 **A/N: SO WE GOT THEIR FIRST KISS GUYS! Was it hot? Was it perfect? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment :) you know what to do :) and if you have any predictions or question feel free to review or message me privately, im good with either :) Thank you for sticking with these boys through all the crap I put them through… they love you :)**

 **And I Love you all,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	7. Marked

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Here's the next one guys :)**

 **I've had a bit of a shit day and I'm really tired so I'm going to respond to all the reviews in one big paragraph this time:**

 **First of all, you're all very welcome for that chapter and thank you for all the amazing reviews. They bought some much needed joy to my day. And I have to agree with you all, that kiss was HOT and adorable. I'm glad you liked it ;) I know I've given Alec some real tough times, and there are more to come, but for now, things are looking up :) There has been much speculation about the Soul Marks amongst you guys and I think I've made you wait long enough to find out about them… ;) I'm sorry these aren't all individual replies but I love you all and thank you for reading this story :) and enjoy this next chapter…**

...

It was 1 in the morning and the party was over. Alec was sat in his room after goodnight to his family, staring out at the gifts that were piled on his desk.

He sighed as he started to go through them all.

The Lightwood family ring.

A certificate to show that his multi-million pound trust fund was now open for his disposal.

The keys to his new Lamborghini that was sitting in the garage.

New sets of cufflinks from someone he didn't know.

Brand new violin strings. An instrument he didn't even play. He decided he'd give those to Jem.

Several new Rolex watches. How many did one guy need? People had just given him 4. What the hell was he meant to do with them?

There was an assortment of books and sheet music and training equipment too. That wasn't so bad.

But his favourite present, the only one he appreciated fully, was from his friends. It was a box of items that he actually wanted. From the only people who really knew him.

Inside was an old style type writer, and a huge wad of paper. Several old parchment scripts, adorned with his favourite literary quotes. A new pack of fountain tip pens. An ornate collection of old style ink pots, with the beautiful feathered quills to match.

But the best was at the bottom, hidden from the eyes of his parents. It was a new, sleek laptop. The house had Wi-Fi connections for his parents but now he could use it too. And he could also write his stories without his parents finding the huge amounts of paper he had written on.

He smiled at it and laughed as he read the little note attached to it:

 **Happy birthday, Alec. Write to your hearts content and keep in touch! You have no excuse for not talking to us outside of school now. If you don't, ill feed you to the ducks!**

Alec grinned. William. Of course. Who else would threaten someone with ducks?

Laughing silently, he took the laptop and hid it away, inside the slit on the far edge of his mattress. Alec, Jace and Izzy all slit their mattresses to hide their contraband. Alec often hid borrowed DVDs. Jace hid porn and the occasional stolen packet of cigarettes. And Izzy hid normal girls' clothes. And make up. And god knows what else.

It was quite funny the amount of things they could hide from their parents, especially considering that their mother always said that she can tell when they lie, or when they hide things from her. It was quite ironic. But they never contradicted her. Because they could keep their secrets and she was none the wiser.

Alec laughed to himself as he tidied his room before sitting at his desk, basking in the moonlight, a freshly sharpened pencil in hand.

The pencil scratched across the paper quickly, moving seemingly of its own accord. He didn't even know what he was drawing until his hand cramped up and he pulled it away, staring down at the shimmering silver image.

It was Magnus. Well, his face anyway. He smiled down at it as he took in the wildness of his spiked hair, the playful glint in his eyes, and the half smirk on his lips. It was almost as if the picture were alive, so lifelike and beautiful.

If only the real thing was still with him.

Alec's cheek flushed at the thought of Magnus' hands on him, kissing him, his tongue in Alecs mouth. He felt a throb in his lower regions and groaned, willing the feeling away. And it went.

Though only to be replaced by a harsh, sharp, brutal burning sensation. Alec cried out as his skin boiled beneath the waistband of his trousers. He stood up and pelted across the room to his mirror. He ripped his shirt off and unbuttoned his trousers, yanking them down his legs and wincing as the burning continued.

He looked at his reflection and gasped.

Because there, taking form on his right hip, was a swirl of red lines, moving over his skin like an ancient magic rune.

He gasped. It was the beginning of a Soul Mark. A desire mark. The one mark Lightwoods never got according to his father.

And the fact that the lines were red meant that Alec had already met his soul mate of desire. If he hadn't already met them, the lines would be black, until they met, then they'd change to red. It was all very magical.

But the burning pain was not. Alec bit down in his wrist to stop himself from moaning aloud and he clenched his eyes shut in desperation.

He didn't know what to hope for. A girl? A different mark altogether? Or something else entirely?

Though eventually, the burning quelled and he held his breath, eyes still firmly shut.

He knew the mark had now finished. It had taken form.

Slowly letting out his breath, he opened his eyes nervously, not daring to hope, or think. Not wanting to see.

But it unavoidable. And the air left his lungs as he stared at the fresh red mark on his hipbone.

 _ **M.B**_

...

Magnus was lying in bed amidst an onslaught of fitful dreams. He was thrashing and writhing in his bed, and not in the good way.

He could see his mother in his dream, and she was running. Through the woods, in a torn wedding dress. A man was chasing her, wild and screaming, knife in hand.

Magnus knew how this dream ends. He saw it every night when he fell asleep. But that didn't change the terror and pain he felt each and every time.

And right now the pain was excruciating. It was like his body was on fire, a searing pain on his flushed skin like an open flame, like a branding iron, scolding its artistic marks onto his body.

It was then that his eyes shot open as a low scream erupted from his throat. But the pain didn't stop.

He gasped as he felt the burning on his left hip, melting across his skin. His eyes flew wide and hit the light on, running to his mirror, biting back his agonised moans.

He dropped his pants quickly and stared in frozen wonder as a swirl of red lines painted over his skin, trying to take form.

He gasped. It was his mark. Finally. His Soul Mark was coming. On his hip. Which meant desire. Which confused him a little because the only person he felt desire for was...

 _ **A.L**_

Magnus gasped and stroked over the fresh mark, tracing the initials. Alexander Lightwood.

Alec was his soul mate. His desire. His own.

He smiled and kissed his finger before pressing it the mark softly. He stared at it for a long time, wondering, why now?

He then realised that Alec had turned 18 just yesterday. Which meant, most likely, that the boy had his mark too.

With a beaming smile, Magnus was wide awake. He jumped in the shower and danced around his room, playing Adam Lambert quite loud and singing along in happiness.

His father was not home tonight, he had business in the city. So Magnus was home alone, able to celebrate in peace and dream of his new sexy, blue eyed Soul Mate.

...

 **A/N: Love it? Hate it? Did you expect that? Or was it a surprise? What do you think is going to happen next? Leave your comments, feedback and predictions for me :)**

 **Oh, and I might hit you with another update a little later as I won't be getting one up tomorrow… :)**


	8. Secrets

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Have another to satisfy your cravings. There will probably not be an update tomorrow but maybe ill try… :) But enjoy this ones guys, naughty Alec is back ;)**

...

The next morning, Alec woke slowly, smiling softly as he rolled out of bed. He stretched and yawned, pulling his school clothes from his closet. He hung them over his arm and walked to his bathroom, where he took a long steamy shower.

As he washed himself, cursing as he got soap in his eye, he looked down and felt that burning again, only this time it was pleasant. Very, very, pleasant.

He saw the little initials on his hip, sitting there red raw against his alabaster skin. He smiled and traced it with a light finger. As he did, a shock rushed through him and he felt desire build within. He moaned as his manhood began to swell and he gasped as he touched the mark again. It was one hell of an erogenous zone, he began to realise. As he ran a wet finger over it, his felt himself throb and he groaned, knowing that he would have to sin again.

Except he didn't really care about that.

With a whispered " _Yes..."_ he took hold himself and closed his eyes, letting the water run over him as he pumped his fist slowly and firmly.

He could feel the heat as though Magnus was pressed against again, the ghost of his hands, the taste of his lips, and the silky warmth of his tongue. He panted hard and gripped himself more, jerking quickly, throbbing and moaning, hard and wet.

His other hand travelled over his skin, touching his burning chest, tweaking his nipples, getting more adventurous as he fell deeper into lust. He was panting hard now, in his last few strokes of pleasure.

"Magnus... _Oh god_... Oh, _Magnus_... Oh sweet hell! Oh god..."

He moaned, the volume of his voice bot even registering as he came spectacularly in his hand, laughing as he leant his head against the steamy wall and regained his breath.

He finished his shower with a smile, staring in wonder at his Soul Mark.

That thing was like a shot from Cupids arrow. It made him want sex with every slight touch of it. But only sex with Magnus. Which was strange for Alec, as he had spent so long without those urges, without that need. Now, he wanted it bad.

He just wondered if Magnus did too.

...

"Good morning, Alexander."

"Morning mother, father, Isabelle, Johnathan. How are you all?" He replied as he descended the stairs, joining his siblings at the table for breakfast.

They all smiled and replied as their parents bid them farewell and left for work in the city.

Immediately, Jace grinned and got up quickly.

"I'm calling Clary!" He yelled as he ran to the phone in their fathers study.

Alec and Izzy giggled at his enthusiasm, before turning back to their breakfast. Though, soon, Alec would choke spectacularly on said breakfast. Why, you ask?

Because Izzy turned to him and said:

"Alec, who's Magnus?"

Alec froze. "What?!" He whisper shouted in shock.

Izzy grinned and smirked, biting her lip.

"Dearest brother of mine, your bathroom shares a wall with my bedroom and it is most assuredly not soundproof."

Alec felt the heat rise in his cheeks and Izzy giggled. He stared at her in panic and her expression softened.

"Hey, it's ok Alec. Magnus is a guy right?"

Alec just stared at her before sighing and putting his head in his hands. Izzy sighed and stroked his hair.

"It's ok Alec. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. It would be most hypocritical of me to tell on you for sinning when i am far from perfect."

Alec looked at her curiously, seriously doubting that she had done something worse than masturbate to thoughts of someone of the same sex.

But she bit her lip and whispered. "Tell me about Magnus. And ill you about me."

Alec sighed and blushed and bit his lip, wanting to know what his sister had been up to.

"Fine. But i have to swear you to secrecy."

He said seriously. Izzy nodded and placed a hand on her heart. He took a deep breath and stood up, lifting his shirt and folding down the waistband of his trousers a little, just enough to reveal his mark.

Izzy gasped. "Oh my god! You have a desire mark! Holy hell, i didn't know you were that sexually driven, Alec dearest. I'm so proud!"

Alec was beet red as she squealed and smiled.

"So this Magnus is your Soul Mate?" She whispered as he sat back down.

"Yeah. He is."

Izzy nodded. "Alright. If you ever need my help with that, let me know ok? Because you cannot hide this forever, but i can help for a while."

Alec nodded and motioned for her to tell her secret. To which she grinned wickedly and leaned in, whispering softly.

"The last time i stayed at Clarys house, i did not stay the night. I actually spent the night with Simon, if you understand where i am going with this."

Alec's eyes bulged. "Oh my god, Isabelle! To... Do what i did is one thing. But to have sex before you turned 18, got your mark and are married?! Izzy, that's blasphemy! You could get in serious trouble!"

Izzy sighed dramatically. "Look, i didn't get pregnant and we were safe. It was only once. And i think, even if i get a mark with someone else's name, i will marry Simon."

Alec raised his eyebrows as her tone changed and he heard her emotion and seriousness.

"I love him, Alec."

Alec blinked once before smiling and hugging her tight. She hugged him back and they shared silent encouragements and looks of trust before Izzy pulled back with a smirk.

"So this Magnus guy... What's his last name? Maybe I've met him."

Alec blushed furiously. "I doubt it, Izzy."

She gasped excitedly. "Why?"

Alec groaned and succumbed to her idle gossip. "Because he isn't one of us. His name is Magnus Bane and he's... common, for lack of a better word."

Izzy gasped. "Oh my god! You bagged yourself a hot bad boy from the rough part of town?! Wow. No wonder you've got a mark of sexual desire..." She ended with a wink that made Alec want to curl into a ball and die.

She giggled at him and poked his face.

"I think it's nice. Though, how did you meet him?"

Alec sighed. "I saw him outside school one day, then i ran into him when we went to the park."

He left out the make out at his birthday party, giving her the condensed version of their tale. But she loved it.

"Speaking of school, we have to go now. So maybe you will see him outside again." Izzy said with a wink as they gathered their bags, and Jace, into the car and headed to school for the final week of the term.

...

 **A/N: Love? Hate? Hot? Not? Leave your comments for me guys!**

 **Love you**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	9. Soul-Mating

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: I lied. I managed to get to a laptop today! Thank the gods! So here it is, the next chapter. And things are heating up ;)**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Night Changer: If you love naughty Alec and some sweet, hot Malec, you'll like what's coming now… ;)**

 **HikariMelody: I hate Robert and Maryse too. But I love their children :) And the kids have their own minds remember… that's vital to Alec's story ;) and that's an interesting theory about the marks, I never thought to actually connect the people…**

 **Flopsythelaughingkomododragon: I know there's a slow build, but I'm trying to keep it realistic :) and by the looks of your review, its working :) and there's no Magnus solo naughty time. Not yet anyway, I want to show Alec's character development first…**

 **Blacknblu30: Izzy is awesome. Maryse and Robert are not. That's all I'll say without giving away the storyline :)**

 **Guest: Whoever you may be, thank you! :) There isn't full on sex in this chapter, but we're getting there… the next chapter will be pretty steamy ;)**

 **San: my darling, I love your enthusiasm at this story :) and yes lust everywhere! You were right :) I love the Alec/ Izzy relationship and it's vital to Alec as a character, I think. And as for the door slamming when they were making out on Alecs birthday, that was just the wind blowing it closed. No one saw them. That's not where I'm going with this story ;) And thank you for the hugs and love, you brightened my day :)**

 **MalecHEART01: Thank you, my friend. I'm glad you're loving the story… :)**

 **TattleTales: Thank you for the review! Yes, naughty Alec is awesome ;) and the marks are cool too. You're thoughts about the marks changing from desire to love are very interesting ;) We all love Izzy! And you're welcome for the double update yesterday :)**

 **The High Warlock Of Glitter: I know their marks could have been someone else, but from the way they felt about each other, they just knew. It's all very magical ;) It would have been cool if Magnus's mark was Adam Lambert ;) And thank you, I know the soulmates thing is done a lot but I love it and hoped to put a new spin on it :) thank you so much for reading and loving this! :) BTW, your name is Anna? My name is Anna! How weird is that?!**

 **Without further ado, let's go… ;)**

...

Alec didn't see Magnus on his way into school and throughout the day, he never had the chance to escape outside. So needless to say, he was bored and neck deep in an agonising amount of frustrated hormones.

His friend, William, had spoken to him during the day, reminding him to put the laptop he gave him to good use. He had said this with a wink that left Alecs body burning and cheeks inflamed. Only William would suggest using it for that purpose.

Although, if Alec didn't see Magnus soon, he wasn't sure what would happen. It was like he craved him. He needed to see him, to feel him. It was the only thing that would keep his mark under control.

Little did he know that few streets away, Magnus was having the same problem.

...

Every time he moved, a small thrill shot through him, finishing its little run in his dick, which was not helpful when his jeans were tighter than a virgin's ass. He moaned softly in aggravation before growling and glaring at the clock. Only one minute left.

That was the longest minute of my entire fucking life, he thought to himself as he ran from the classroom, speeding down the halls and out the doors.

He ran to his car and threw his bag in the passenger seat before slipping in behind the wheel and shooting off with dangerous amounts of acceleration. Breathing hard, he traversed the streets, driving fast, his mind firmly set on one task: get to Alexander.

...

Alec sighed as the day ended and he packed up his books, slipping his bag onto his shoulder. He walked slowly out the door, heading to the street corner where they usually met up after school.

As he walked, his sister joined him and whispered to him.

"Don't look right now, but there is a boy down the alley across the street staring right at you."

Alec looked at her with wide eyes before slowly turning, flicking his gaze to the alley.

His heart stuttered and his hip throbbed at the sight. Clad in skinny red jeans and a black leather jacket. Sleek black boots and shadow rimmed eyes. Magnus Bane.

He gasped and turned back to Izzy.

"Izzy. That's him. That's Magnus. He came." He said with a bright smile.

Izzy gasped. "Woah. That is a very attractive man you've got there brother dearest. I'm impressed. He is fine looking... Wow."

Alec nodded in agreement and licked his lips. Izzy smirked and nudged him softly.

"Go. I shall cover for you. Mother and father are not coming home tonight anyway and i think Jace is staying with Clary for a while. It'll be fine. Go!" She said with a smile.

Alec bit his lip and hugged her gently before smiling and blushing, jogging across the street quickly and ducking into the alleyway.

There was no one there. But there was a shadow at the far end. So Alec slowly walked towards it, holding his breath, not knowing where this alley ended up.

As it turns out, it backed on to a little car park at the end of a small empty street. And when he came out the other end, he heard someone clear their throat and turned towards the noise.

"Magnus."

He breathed as he saw the boy leant against the wall. Magnus grinned and winked.

"Alexander darling. How are you?"

Alec knew he was blushing by the glint in Magnus' shining green eyes.

"I am very good actually, Sir. And you? I trust you are well."

Magnus smirked at his language and sauntered towards him predatorily.

"Oh, I'm more than well. I am bloody, fucking, epic. Do you know why?"

He spoke teasingly, knowing his language would scandalise Alec. And by the blush the boy emitted, Magnus was not disappointed. Alec bit his lip and replied.

"No. I do not know why. Perhaps you should enlighten me."

Magnus stopped walking a mere inch from Alecs thrumming body.

"Oh baby, i would fucking love to _enlighten_ you. I could _enlighten you_ all. Night. Long..."

He whispered, gently rubbing a light fingertip in circles on Alec's thigh. Alec moaned at the touch and his voice and those words... Dirty and lustful and dripping with sin. He loved it. He craved it.

"Magnus..." He whispered longingly, his mark pulsing beneath his clothes.

"Alexander..." Magnus replied, his skin burning under his jeans. He took Alecs hand in his and leaned their foreheads together before whispering softly.

"Do you have it?" He asked.

Alec gasped, having received confirmation that Magnus had the mark too. He assumed he meant the mark anyway. So he nodded.

"Yes. Right hip. What about you?" He asked with laboured breath.

Magnus gasped and licked his lips. "Left hip."

They pulled apart and their eyes met heatedly, their bodies desperate for each other like never before.

The air turned electric as Alec gripped the lapels of Magnus' jacket, pulling him closer. Magnus moaned and slid his hands around Alec's waist, his grip tight without the intention of ever letting go. A brief moment passed before Alec leaned up and Magnus leaned down until their lips finally met once more.

The feeling was so intense, like a tsunami had crashed over them, shaking them to their cores and ripping apart the earth they were standing on. Every slight movement was heightened in feeling, the barest touch of their lips was enough to drown them as the fell fast into their desire.

It was then that Alec decided that he quite liked his new Soul Mark. And his new Soul Mate was not so bad either.

Alec gasped as Magnus bit his lower lip, sucking it slowly into his mouth, their eyes locked on each other's, their pupils blown wide with lust and shining. Alec was gasping his breaths, hard and fast, that single action doing more to him than he ever thought possible.

Magnus licked Alecs lip as he sucked it hard, pulling the boy closer until they were pressed firmly together. He moaned as Alec gripped his hair and rolled his hips slowly, experimentally.

They both cried out at the shock that flowed through them, sending thrills through their bodies, making their skin tingle and causing Alec to blush hard as he felt his pants tighten monumentally. Magnus smirked and gasped as Alec thrust against him harshly, panting at the desire to be closer.

They kissed messily now, their blood pumping in their ears, louder than ocean waves as their hands gripped at anywhere they could reach. Their breath mingled together as they panted into each other's mouths, licking and biting and sucking their lips, as though were out to consume each other.

Magnus slammed Alec against the cold brick of a nearby wall and grinded fast against him, his snake like hips moving so fluidly, just the right amount of beautiful pressure to make Alec groaned and gasp under his breath. Alec slipped his hands under Magnus' shirt and clawed at the heated skin roughly, digging his nails in as he gripped the boy hips. Magnus let out a strangled cry as Alec pressed down on his Mark with his thumb, sending spasms of pleasure ripping through Magnus' burning body.

He was beyond hard now. And he needed to get off. And so did Alec, by the feeling of that amazing hardness pressed against Magnus' thigh. He smirked and drew back, whispering in Alec's ear, taking teasing bites and licks with every other word.

"God, Alexander... Mmmm. You are fucking sexy baby. I want you... My cars just down the road, maybe we should move this to the back seat..."

Alec panted hard as Magnus whispered roughly with his lust filled voice. There was just something about the way Magnus spoke that was so sexy. Perhaps it was because language like that was prohibited for Alec. But just hearing it made him throb deeply and groan as Magnus latched onto his neck.

"Oh... _Magnus_... I do not... I really shouldn't do - _Ah!_ \- This. It wouldn't be right for me to - Sweet hell! - do this... I- _Oh god_..." He moaned as Magnus slipped a hand over the bulge in his trousers lightly.

Magnus grinned against Alecs flushed skin and he knew that his resolve was crumbling.

"Come on baby... This is what we have to do... It's our Mark. And we want each other... God, i want you. And if you're worried about losing your v-card and that silver spoon in your mouth, don't be. I can get you off and let you still retain your virtue."

He pulled back and winked at him, holding out his hand for Alec to either take, or walk away from.

Alec would later come to believe that this was the moment that changed him from a little aristocrat boy, to a being of emotion and desire and excitement and sexual enlightenment. This was the first moment that he truly saw the world. And it was divine.

So, throwing everything he had ever been told out the window, he grasped Magnus' hand and pulled him in for a quick but deep kiss.

"I want you too, Magnus. Though i think i may to start out slowly."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "That's fine baby, i don't mind taking my sweet time getting to know each and every part of you..." He said with a wink as he pulled Alec to the other side of the car park, where his sleek black Lexus was hidden under the shade of the trees.

...

 **A/N: Mwahahahaha! Leaving it there… But don't worry, you'll find out what happened in that car in the next chapter… ;)**

 **Love it? Hate it? Predictions? Leave them for me, guys. You know what to do :)**

 **Love you so much,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	10. Welcome to the World

**Disclaimer: nope. Only the plot belongs to moi :)**

 **A/N: So here it is, what really happened in the backseat of Magnus' car ;)**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **So many of you reviewed this time so I'm going to keep replies short and sweet because you all know I love you by now :)**

 **Night Changer: Your review made my day :) Thank you for bowing down to me, now get up and read the rest, darling :)**

 **Flopsythelaughingkomododragon: I love your username by the way :) and yes, steamy and naughty Alec is amazing and here's that car scene you've been waiting for ;)**

 **HikariMelody: Magnus' home life will be explained later on in the story. For now I'm sticking to the development of Alec's character. But the mystery around Magnus will be explained :)**

 **Blacknblu30: glad you loved it!**

 **Hockeycrazy7: I don't keep you guys waiting long… here's the next one you were desperate for :) enjoy…**

 **MalecHEART01: And the story loves you too! ;)**

 **The High Warlock Of Glitter: Anna is the greatest name! We are awesome! Keep reading to find out more, my friend… :)**

 **Mundane: Thank you! I love you! And Malec loves you too!**

 **San: yep. I lied about not getting a chapter up last time, sue me ;) Jace will find out in his own way eventually ;) Lust and Love are both amazing ;) And thank you for the awesome review!**

 **TattleTales: Thank you, I work hard to bring these boys to life :) Yes, Magnus is a complete tease, you'll see ;) and Robert and Maryse… well, that's a story for later on…**

 **BooksBeforeLife: Yes, sweet Alec is finally joining the world! Thanks for the review!**

 **Right, ok. You ready? Here we go…**

...

Alec was attempting to finish his Maths work that his tutor had left for him at the grand time of 9pm. He sat at his desk under the window, staring up at the moon. The same moon that had risen over his first moment of intense pleasure with his Soul Mate.

 _They slipped into the back seat of the car sneakily, Magnus giggling as Alec blushed furiously when Magnus slapped him playfully on the ass. Alec laughed too as Magnus slammed the door shut and leaned over, putting the key in slot and hitting on the radio. Immediately, the car was rife with the sound of Adam Lamberts_ _ **Strut**_ _._

 _Alec blushed when he heard the lyrics and Magnus grinned down at him, gently stroking the chiselled lines of his Soul Mates cheek bones._

 _"The first thing i shall enlighten you to, is the glorious sound of Adam Lambert. The sexiest man to walk this earth."_

Alec smiled to himself as he remembered his next words, words that he would never have normally spoken.

 _"I'm pretty sure you mean the second sexiest man to walk this earth." He replied, gesturing to himself with a raised eyebrow._

 _Magnus grinned wickedly. "Well, i wouldn't know. I mean, I've seen some of you but i think it may require further examination..."_

Alec blushed and ducked his head, laughing to himself in happy embarrassment. Despite being alone in his room, his hid his face in his hands and groaned. God, he thought, what was Magnus doing to him?

 _"Ok. Maybe you are the sexiest guy to walk this earth." He mused as he stared down at Alecs exposed chest, his shirt open and spread out either side his torso._

 _Magnus ran his hands over Alec's flawless creamy skin, smiling as Alec moaned at his touch. He leaned down and placed soft, open mouthed kisses all over his chest. Licking over the ridges of his six pack stomach and sucking gently on his nipples while Alec's hands twisted in Magnus' hair, pulling hard with his sweet torture._

 _"Magnus... Oh, my... Oh god. Magnus, i need - Jesus Christ! - oh!" He gasped as Magnus straddled his thighs, grinding down and slipping the waistband of Alec's trousers down a fraction, smiling as he traced Alecs Mark._

Even now, Alec could feel the ghost of Magnus' fingers tracing his initials on Alec's hip. It tingled and sent waves of pleasure to little Alec again. He moaned softly and closed his eyes, falling into the memory.

 _Magnus leaned down and licked the Mark, setting it on fire as his tongue danced over the heated skin. Seeing his name branded on Alecs body was so hot, his own Mark was searing in response. He leaned up and kissed Alec messily, their hands groping wildly, as Alec ripped Magnus' jacket from shoulders and tore his shirt over his head._

 _Alec gasped when he saw Magnus' bare chest, hairless and caramel coloured, like creamy chocolate. He stared openly for a while before Magnus grinned and yanked Alec against him, kissing him hard._

 _Their lips slipped together messily, their tongues battling for dominance, though Alec gladly subsided and let Magnus take the lead. Their searing skin pressed together as Magnus found the button of Alec's trousers._

 _Alec froze for a second before Magnus gently kissed his neck._

 _"It's ok baby... I'm not gonna fuck you. I said your virtue would be safe. However, i would quite like to give you a blow job." He said with a smirk as he slid his hand inside the zip, lightly tracing Alec's hardness._

 _"A what?" Alec asked confusedly._

Blushing furiously at himself, Alec groaned as he remembered the look on Magnus' face. It was pity mixed with intrigue and delight with a dash of disappointment. And it had made Alec want to cry.

 _"Oh, baby, don't hide that face of yours... It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Magnus said, stroking Alec's hair before pulling the boys hands away from his face, which was flaming red with tearful eyes._

 _"I am sorry. I just- Gah! I hate this! I hate my life. I don't know a god damned thing about anything! I know you must think I'm a complete idiot. I have money, i have everything anyone could want yet here i am bitching about my life. You must hate me."_

 _Magnus stared him right in the eyes. "I don't hate you, Alec. I get it. You haven't been exposed to anything. You've been locked away in your ivory tower all your life. And i know you're not the kind of guy to bitch about not getting a Rolex and a super car for your birthday. I know you don't want to live the way you do."_

 _Alec just stared at him for a minute before whispering. "I got four Rolex's and Lamborghini for my birthday."_

 _Magnus' eyebrows rose and he giggled at Alecs sullen expression and self-deprecating tone._

 _"Wow. I've always wanted to make out in a Lambo." He said with a wink, making Alec giggled softly._

 _"Look, Alec. I know we live different lives, and there's stuff that i know that you don't. It's not your fault. So, if you'd let me, starting right now, I'd like to show you the world. The real world."_

 _Alec smiled. "I'd like that too. I want that."_

 _Magnus beamed and kissed him, before languidly stroking Alec over the top of his pants. Magnus grinned as Alec moaned before whispering._

 _"What is a blow job, Magnus?"_

 _The way he asked, so innocently, broke Magnus' heart and made both his dick, and his Soul Mark throb with possibilities._

 _He smirked and whispered in Alec's ear as he pushed the boy's trousers down his legs._

 _"Well, baby... A blow job is when one person, male or female, whips out another guys dick, and sucks him off."_

 _Alec blushed furiously as Magnus grinned, sliding down his body slowly._

 _"Would you like me to demonstrate for you, Mr Lightwood?" He said, licking his lips at the obvious bulge in Alec's pants._

 _Alec was gasping and he stared at Magnus with wide eyes before nodding slowly, his mark of desire almost hot enough to give off flames. Magnus smiled and lifted Alec's hips, slipping his pants down his legs and pushing off of his ankles. Then his soul mate was laying bare before him, shirt strewn wide open and naked from the waist down._

 _"Fuck baby... You're so sexy. Jesus Christ i want you. I can't even... God, Alec, where have you been all my life?"_

 _He moaned as he ran his hands down from Alec's face, to his knees, slowly stroking his flushed skin. He gently pushed Alec's knees apart and licked his lips before flicking his gaze up to meet Alecs and mumbling:_

 _"So fucking pretty... God."_

 _And descending on Alec's rock solid shaft in one fluid motion._

Alec was panting at his desk, the memory of Magnus' mouth on him as real as the action itself. The hot, tight wetness was incredible, he sucked Alec hard, taking him to the base and moaning around him, gripping Alec's hips and pulling him closer, devouring him.

His mark was burning and he bit his lip, moaning under his breath and panting, closing his eyes and seeing his desire between his legs, licking him like an ice cream and moaning in pleasure at the taste of Alec. His cheeks were burning as his hand began to slide lower and lower, until-

"Alexander. What are you doing?"

Alec turned fast to see Izzy stood in his doorway. She was smirking. He was blushing.

"Nothing." He stammered.

Izzy grinned and slid into his room, closing the door behind her.

"It's Magnus right?"

Alec blushed and she grinned. "So tell me, come on brother, i want details!" She whisper shouted as their parents were in the house tonight.

He groaned and she glared at him. He knew she wouldn't leave until he told her. That was the problem with Izzy, you weren't allowed to keep secrets.

"Fine. We talked for a bit. Then we both said that we had our marks-"

Izzy squealed. "So he's got a Mark too?! Awwww... That's so amazing! My brother has a Soul Mate!"

Alec blushed and smiled instinctively. "Um, yeah. And that's pretty much it."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Really? You both have marks of sexual desire, and all you did was talk? I think not, Alexander."

Alec groaned and his cheeks flushed as Izzy smiled triumphantly.

"Tell me, Alec. Or I'll tell Jace about your Soul Mate..."

He knew she was joking but he glared nonetheless.

"Fine. We, ah, kissed for a while before he took me to his car. Then, ummm, well..."

Izzy gasped. "My god, you had sex?! And you moaned at me for what i did with Simon!"

Alec hushed her quickly and shook his head.

"No. We didn't have sex. He, ah, he gave me a... A blow job." He said with red cheeks and an embarrassed smile.

Izzy beamed. "And? How was it? Isn't it weird having another guy sucking in your dick?"

Alec stared at her with wide eyes. "Language, Izzy. And no. It wasn't weird. It was... Amazing."

They shared a small smile, one that was a mixture of grossed out, love and sibling adoration. But Izzy hugged him and whispered.

"Welcome to the world, Alec."

...

 **A/N: LOVE? HATE? PREDICTIONS? You know what to do… :)**

 **I love you all and thank you for all the amazing reviews, keep them coming and ill keep the chapters coming ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	11. Date Night

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here's the next one, guys. And I may be getting a little deeper into the story now. What with Alecs development, a hint of Magnus' past and a little more to move the plot along nicely :)**

 **And to my gorgeous reviewers of course:**

 **Night Changer: Always the first to leave your amazing reviews :) You keep the tab for this story open on your phone? That's awesome :) I love you. And yes indeed, our baby is growing up ;)**

 **Blacknblu30: Oh, Magnus is going to have** _ **a lot**_ **of fun educating our dear, sweet Alexander ;)**

 **Arnangela: I know, Alec is too cute :) and thank you for the review, enjoy this next one :)**

 **Mundane: Izzy and Alec have a special kind of relationship, don't they? It nice to write. And Izzy is badass ;)**

 **HikariMelody: Thanks :) I wanted to keep the sexy scenes kind of sweet to show Alecs innocence and inexperience… I think it's working :) and Magnus will be in Alec's car one day ;)**

 **MalecHEART01: You wanted more? Here it is! :) And thank you, my friend… :)**

 **San: Thank you, darling :) Your reviews always brighten my day, they all do, guys! The marks are working well and things are heating up for the boys ;) They're going to have a lot of fun together! ;) And you are right, don't piss of Destiny. Otherwise I shall kill Magnus and turn Alec into a drugged up prostitute.**

 **Ella Blackrose: Thank you, girl :) It makes me happy to see people loving a new spin on an old theme. I've always love the Soul Mates thing :) Lots of love to you to!**

 **The High Warlock Of Glitter: Yes, poor little Alec, getting his first BJ from a** _ **sexy, sexy warlock**_ **;) I love Adam Lambert! And he always pops up in Malec fics everywhere. Probably because he's like a real Magnus Bane and his music is sexy ;) And I know those songs are hot and ill put them to good use later, don't you worry ;)**

 **Alright, that's everybody covered! You guys ready? Let's do this!**

...

The week passed quickly. Every day, Alec would go to school. And every evening, he would meet up with Magnus.

Tonight was Thursday. And after taking Alec for a spontaneous trek through the park on Tuesday and taking him to the cinema yesterday, Magnus had the perfect thing planned next.

He took Alecs hand and pulled him through the backstreets. It was raining hard and they were soaking wet, Alecs suit clinging to him and Magnus' rainbow dyed hair fell into his shining green eyes. Alec was laughing as Magnus pulled him along, running in the rain and giggling without a care. It was fun.

And eventually, they came to an apartment complex and Magnus pulled Alec under the porch, sheltering them from the rain. He whipped out a key and smiled as he popped the door open, leading Alec up the stairs to his humble abode.

Alec crinkled his nose as they climbed the stairs, making a noise of general grossed out-ness. Magnus grinned.

"Yeah. Sorry about the smell. It's a mixture of pizza, alcohol, rain, mud, urine, tobacco and god knows what else my neighbours decide to trek into this unhallowed ground." He winked and Alec laughed as they came to a stop. Finally.

"Why must you live so high in the infernal building?" He asked, wincing as his back popped loudly.

Magnus laughed. "Don't you live in like, a mansion or something?"

Alec froze. "Yes. But i don't go all the way upstairs. That's where our staff live."

Magnus' eyebrows rose. "You have staff?"

Alec blushed. "Yeah. But they're amazing. We get on well and their like an extension of the family."

Magnus nodded. "Well it's time for you to see how the other half lives, Alexander."

Alec nodded and smiled. "Lead the way."

Magnus led him inside and he gasped in delight. The apartment was quite large, brightly coloured and characterful. Unlike his own home, it was homey and looked as though people actually lived in it.

He smiled as Magnus gave him a tour before pulling him towards the back room. With a sly wink, Magnus opened the door and pulled Alec into his bedroom. Alec looked very out of place, very out of his depth. Magnus smiled.

"I take it you don't go to people houses very often?"

Alec shook his head. "No. We usually meet up in neutral locations. And if we do visit houses, we certainly don't go into their bedrooms."

Magnus beamed. "Well, there's a first time for everything. And speaking of, take your clothes off."

Alec's eyebrows shot up and he gasped. Magnus laughed, throwing his head back and baring his perfect throat, Alec knew by now that it was as soft as it looked and tasted like chocolate. He gulped and Magnus grinned.

"You're soaking wet and i can't send you home in any of my clothes, so I have to dry them for you. You can borrow some of mine while their drying."

He slipped Alecs rain soaked blazer from his shoulders before heading to his closet, leaving Alec to strip himself. Though, he did sneak a few peaks at the boy. He was soaking wet and fucking hot, what did you expect him to do?

He lay some clothes out for Alec and bit his lip as he took in the boy's almost baked body. Unable to stop himself, he crashed his lips to Alecs hard, running his hands over his body fast, grasping at his bare porcelain skin, flirting with the waistband of his pants and clawing at his chest.

He pulled away just as fast and smirked at Alec's appearance, flushed and messy, like he'd just been fucked.

"Get dressed. That should fit you. I think. If not, you can always stay like that." He winked and left the room, leaving Alec to dress in normal clothes for the first time ever.

Magnus was smirking to himself as he shoved Alec's suit in the dryer. He heard his bedroom door open and grinned as he turned.

There was Alec, standing there somewhat helplessly, looking very self-conscious and ridiculously hot.

Magnus had given him a pair of black skinning jeans, ripped and artfully designed, making the curve of his ass and the shape of his thighs look phenomenal. The shirt was also black and had a sequined phrase across the tight chest. **BLINK IF YOU WANT ME**.

Magnus licked his lips and blinked, walking towards him, taking in the boys adorably rumpled wet hair, flushed cheeks and shining blue eyes.

"Now that's sexy. You look good baby. Very good." He said with a wink, kissing up Alec's neck slowly, his hands lightly touching Alec's hips.

Alec tipped his head back and moaned as Magnus sucked on his earlobe. His hands found Magnus' wet hair and pulled gently, twisting it around his fingers. Their eyes met for a second before Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly. Their mouths opened and their kiss became a sweet symphony of lips and tongues and teeth, making the world seem brighter, more vivid and beautiful with each passing second.

Magnus pulled back and smiled. "As much as i love this, there is something else i want to do with you tonight."

Alec raised an eyebrow, looking for probably the first time ever like a sassy teenager. Magnus smirked and walked over to stereo.

"So Alec, have you ever danced with someone?"

Alec looked at him reproachfully. "Um, yes. I've been to a lot of dances."

Magnus nodded, turning the stereo on, the low soft best filling the air.

"Ok. But that's like respectful ballroom dancing right? Not slow, hot, sexy dancing?"

Alec blushed and nodded. Magnus grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that. So I'm gonna teach you how to really dance, baby."

Alec was standing rock still as a new song started playing, not quite knowing what to do with himself. Magnus smiled at the song and nodded, walking closer to Alec with every hit of a note of the piano.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got that healing that i want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn_

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

He smiled seductively and Alec bit his lip as Magnus came closer, swaying his hip slowly, with the beat of the song, moving right in front of Alec. He could feel Magnus' hips brushing lightly against his own and he licked his lips as the boy winked at him.

Reaching out, Magnus took Alecs hands and guided them to his hips.

"Just let your hands move with me and your body will follow. Trust me. You're gonna love it."

He started moving more, the song building in the background, its sexy lyrics making Alec heat up drastically. Feeling Magnus' lithe hips shaking in tantalising circles so close to him made Alec shake and his trembling fingers gripped Magnus harder as his own hips began to move.

Magnus smiled and tipped his head back, moaning as Alec gently started grinding against him. Alec moved harder as Magnus swung his arms over Alec's shoulders, playing with his hair as his eyes slipped shut. Alec stared at Magnus' face, eyes closed, flushed cheeks, mouth slightly open and smiling softly. He was the epitome of sex and Alec loved it. He pulled Magnus closer, circling Magnus' back with his arms, grinding purposefully into Magnus' hips. They started panting as they moved faster, Alec's leg slipping between Magnus', giving amazing friction to his dick.

"Alec... You're a fucking natural baby." He moaned as Alec held him tight, moving slow and hard against him, fluid practiced motions that surprised Alec himself.

He panted hard as he leaned in, sucking on Magnus' neck, as the boy had done to him on so many occasions. He pulled Magnus closer, so much so that he was basically straddling Alec's leg, grinding down on it hard and whimpering in Alec's ear.

The songs came and went. The sun began to set. The air was getting by the second. And they stayed like that, wrapped around each other, slowly grinding, breathing hard and letting the taste of their sweat slicked skin overtake them. They had just began to move faster, their lips about to touch in a messy kiss, when the doorbell buzzed.

Magnus pulled back and smiled. "Pizzas here."

He said, slapping Alec playfully on the ass before opening the door and buzzing the delivery guy in. He left Alec riled up and panting, bewildered and amused as Magnus winked at him over his shoulder.

The guy came and went and the apartment was soon filled with the rich smell of melted cheese, bread, pepperoni and nachos. Alec had never smelt something so good.

He gasped as Magnus unloaded it all on plates strewn across the dinner table. It was amazing. It looked so greasy and ultimately bad for them but so divine. And as Magnus leaned around the table, grabbing some glasses for their bottle of Pepsi, he caught Alec's appreciative look and smiled.

"You've never had take-out pizza before have you?"

Alec snorted unbecomingly. "I've never had pizza before. Not even home cooked."

Magnus froze and his mouth opened in a comical O.

"You've NEVER HAD PIZZA EVER?! God, this is worse than i thought."

They shared a laugh and sat opposite each other, Magnus pouring them both drinks of coke as Alec sniffed deeply, closing his eyes and moaning. Magnus laughed at him and Alec kicked him under the table.

They shared a giggle and Magnus raised his glass in a toast.

"To Alexander. And to the first time you've ever had real food!"

Alec cheered and they clicked their glasses before taking a sip. Alec immediately reeled back and coughed hard. Magnus stared at him bewilderedly.

"It was only coke, i swear. I didn't spike it."

Alec waved that off as he breathed hard. "No. It wasn't that. I just think some of it went up my nose."

Magnus burst out laughing, rolling around his chair as Alec laughed at himself too. Their eyes met and they sobered up a little. Alec sent Magnus a small smile, gentle and full of gratitude for everything he was doing for him. Magnus smiled back and gently stroked Alecs hand on the table before grinning.

"Dig in, Lightwood. Cause i ain't gonna be able to finish all this on my own."

Alec grinned back, looking adorably rumpled, like a typical teenager. It made Magnus smile.

"With pleasure, Bane." He said as they ripped the pizza to shreds and devoured everything before them.

...

"So? How d'you feel, Alec?" Magnus asked as he drove Alec home.

Alec smiled. "I feel... Liberated. Happy. Like, maybe life isn't so bad."

Magnus smiled at him. "I'm glad. And there's still so much more of the world that i want to show you."

They shared a smile before Magnus asked. "What you doing after school tomorrow?"

Alec sighed. "I finish at midday because the end of term. And we're going out for a meal with the Herondale's so i can't see you tomorrow. I am sorry. Because i love this. I love seeing the world."

Magnus smiled. "That's good then. But awwww, what am i meant to do tomorrow night now? I could always watch the latest season of _Game of Thrones_ on Netflix."

Alec giggled and shrugged. "I'll be able to see you Saturday though. And i have next week off school..."

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Well that could be interesting. Maybe i could introduce you to some more new things... Maybe give you a _different kind of first time_..."

Alec blushed and Magnus licked his lips, making his blue spider bites shine. Alec but his lip and moaned softly. And just as things were heating up, Magnus swung the car round the corner and down Alecs street.

They both sighed as Magnus turned off the engine. Alec turned slowly to Magnus and pulled him closer.

"Thank you, Magnus." He whispered.

"You're welcome, Alec. It's my pleasure." Magnus replied before they kissed softly.

Their own private symphony was back as though it had never left, they melted into each other, the passion and desire fuelling each gasped breath and nip of the others lip. Their hands clasped either side of them, gripping with iron fists as they devoured each other with a battle of lips and tongues. It made Alec wonder how anyone could not want to do this until they were married. Like his parents. Or anyone else in his society. It was a mystery.

Regretfully, Alec pulled back and Magnus pouted.

"I have to go. My parents will be home very soon. But I'll see you Saturday ok?"

Magnus smiled. "You bet, Alexander."

Alec kissed him heatedly, quick as a flash, before darting from the car and walking away, casting a look back at Magnus with a smile before turning away.

Magnus stared after him, watching his now dry suit clad figure retreating further into the ground where Magnus dare not set foot for fear of awakening the ghosts of his past.

...

 **A/N: So? Love? Hate? Predictions? And what about the ghosts of Magnus' past, eh? What do you make of that?**

 **Leave your comments and questions for me, guys. You know what to do :)**

 **I love you all,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: The song used in this chapter is** _ **Marvin Gaye**_ **by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor. It's not my usual style of music but the lyrics are sexy and the music is nice to dance to. It fits the situation the boys are in too. Listen to it on Youtube… You'll see :)**


	12. In the dark and out of harm

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Next one guys… Enjoy, this is the one that leads into the next main part of the story, I think you'll like where it's headed ;)**

 **So sorry but I have an English assignment that I really need to do. Because outside the world of TMI and Malec, I still have college and my final year of A Levels… it fucking sucks. So there will be no individual replies to reviews today, I have too much work to do and barely the time to even get this chapter up. But I read them all and thank you so much… you guys make my day :)**

 **And this next chapter is dedicated to all you loyal readers and Malec shippers alike… ;)**

...

Friday morning saw Magnus sat in his bedroom, moping and bored, trying to sleep and dreaming of Alec. He opted out of school today, the only reason he even went to school was for Alec. And he couldn't see his sexy little posh boy until tomorrow. So instead, he just turned up the volume on his headphones and blocked the world out.

Friday morning saw Alec bored out of his mind in class, staring out the window and dreaming of Magnus. It physically pained him to know that he wouldn't see Magnus tonight, he just hoped tomorrow would make up for it. Maybe they could spend the whole day together, not just a few hours. There was a whole world of potential out there for them. And, truth be told, Alecs libido was developing alarmingly. The slightest twinge of his mark made him irrationally hot. He feared that not seeing Magnus would actually kill him.

...

The restaurant was buzzing with the low murmur of whispered conversations and the clinking of fine cutlery as they all sat around their oval shaped table.

Alec was sat between Izzy and Jace, with Will across from him. Their parents sat next to them, talking quietly about business and politics. It was all very boring.

Though Will kept pulling funny faces and motioning blowing his brains out at the mention of the stock exchange and Wall Street. Alec snorted under his breath as Izzy mimed stabbing herself repeatedly with her fork and Jace got hit in the eye by an offensively aimed projectile pea from Wills dinner plate.

They all laughed silently as their covert war began. Izzy and Will against Alec and Jace. Peas verses carrot cubes. Alec choked on air as a vibrant orange piece of carrot got stuck in Wills hair and a pea, aimed by Izzy, landed in Jaces mouth. They all laughed loudly and their parents glared at them.

"Children, manners. Please, we are in public." Scolded Maryse, as Robert sighed. Though Edmund, Wills father, laughed.

"Oh, Maryse, let them have their fun. They're just children after all."

He said, winking at them secretively. Maryse shook her head at his behaviour as Robert spoke up.

"Let them behave like children? Is that why your son is almost 20 and still unmarried?"

The Lightwood children gasped in shock and Will froze, rooted to his seat in apparent fear. Which Alec thought was odd, as it was the same look he grown accustomed to seeing in the mirror every day.

Edmund looked at Robert reproachfully.

"Why my son isn't married is none of your concern, Robert. I could ask the same for Alexander now that he is of age. Where is his betrothed?" He asked with a little spite. Though it was support of the kids and for that they were grateful.

But Alec now had a bubbling pit of anxiety and fear inside him. And Will suddenly caught his eye, looking at him curiously. Alec bit his lip and shook his head, telling Will not to ask there and then.

The tension between Edmund and Robert began to dissipate as Maryse ordered everyone a chocolate soufflé for dessert and swiftly changed the subject to _Lightwood Industries_ , in which their parents addressed them directly.

"Children, we are going away next week, well, tomorrow technically, on business. There was a slight scandal in _The Circle_ and we need to get it cleaned up. The staff at home have already been told and you will be safe there for the week. Though we shall be back for Sunday lunch like always."

Alec, Izzy and Jace nodded, knowing not to ask too many questions, and, quite frankly, not wanting to. Because they were going to be parent free for the entire school holiday.

Alec started beaming, ducking his head to hide his smile, because he realised just how much time he could spend with Magnus now.

...

"Alec! Hey!"

A voice called as Alec headed to the restroom. He turned and saw Will jogging towards him. He stopped in the little hallway and licked his lips nervously.

"What's going on, Alec?" Will asked as he stopped beside Alec, who ducked his head and sighed.

"I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you."

Will reeled back a little and blinked several times really fast, clearly shocked at Alec's boldness for wanting answers. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Ok. I have to tell you. I have a friendship mark. But i can't marry her. She's in love with someone else."

Alec nodded. "It's Tessa right?"

Will smiled. "Yeah. And if everyone knew, they'd make us get married. Except she is in love with Jem. And he loves her. And despite not being soul mates by mark, i can't get in the way of that."

Alec nodded again, leaning against Will and speaking in hushed tones.

"So what are you going to do? You won't marry Tessa. You won't get another soul mate. So, are you just going to be auctioned off like me?"

He snapped his mouth shut as Will turned to him with wide eyes. He had just threw himself under a bus, he may as well roll with it.

"Ok. I have to swear you secrecy. Only Izzy knows. But i have a mark. A desire mark."

Wills eyes bulged and he grinned. Alec could sense the ill-mannered jokes coming and shook his head.

"That isn't the worst part. My soul mate is a boy. His name is Magnus."

Wills mouth dropped open comically. Alec raised his eyebrows.

"It gets worse. He isn't exactly from our neck of the woods. He's technically a commoner."

Will sagged against the wall and gasped, blinking fast before smiling in bewilderment.

"Christ. And i thought my problems were bad."

Alec bit his lip. "It's not a problem for me. I like Magnus. I, _really,_ like Magnus." He was blushing, surprise surprise.

Will smiled. "That's good, i guess. But god knows how that's going to work. I mean, its only desire, so you could always still marry someone else and keep it a secret..." Will replied, his voice trailing off.

Though Alec was no longer listening. Even Will, the most crazy, open minded one of all of them thought Magnus was a joke, a fling, just base lust. Even Will thought that Alec would still want to marry a girl and settle down. But Alec didn't want that. He wanted Magnus. It was more than just desire. Magnus showed him the world.

With Magnus, he was free.

...

It was midnight and Magnus was attempting to sleep, though sleep continued to evade him. So instead, he lay there on his canary yellow bed covers, thinking about his little posh boy and listening to _Summertime_ by _My Chemical Romance_ on repeat. The lyrics just made him dream of Alec and their funny little situation.

 _ **If you stay,**_

 _ **I would even wait all night,**_

 _ **Or until my heart explodes,**_

 _ **How long?**_

' _ **Till we find our way,**_

 _ **In the dark and out of harm,**_

 _ **You can run away with me,**_

 _ **Any time you want.**_

He smiled and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his shirt, the very one Alec had borrowed the other night. Magnus hadn't the heart to wash it. It made him feel closer to Alec.

The only thing better than the song, the shirt and the dreaming thoughts of the boy would be if he were actually here in Magnus' arms.

...

Alec ran through the streets in the dead of night. Izzy had helped him sneak out. It was crazy and dangerous and risky and wrong but he had to see Magnus after tonight. It was exhilarating to break the rules. He loved it. He loved this side of him, he loved who he was when he was with Magnus.

He panted slightly as he climbed the apartment building steps and rang the buzzer for BANE. He knew it was late, but part of him hoped that Magnus wasn't sleeping.

The intercom crackled before a tired voice came through.

"What?" It asked bluntly, bored and monotonous. Alec vaguely wondered if that's how Magnus sounded when he wakes up in the morning. But he smiled nonetheless.

"Hey. It's me." Was all he said by way of an introduction.

He heard a delighted gasp and the door popped open. He grinned as he slammed the door shut, pelting up all those flights of stairs. He was so tired by the time he reached the top, but the smile on Magnus' face as he leaned in his doorway, messy haired and adorably rumpled, made it all worth it.

"I can't stay long. But i had to let you know."

Magnus smiled but looked confused. "Let me know what?"

Alec bit his lip and took a step closer. "That my parents are going away tomorrow for the entire week of my holiday."

Magnus' eyebrows shot up and he smirked, licking his lips.

"Well this is a pleasant turn of events. Though, we were going to meet in the park tomorrow, you could have told me then, you didn't have to run here in the middle of the night."

Alec grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if this is weird. I just wanted to tell you now and i don't have a phone."

There was a moment of silence in which Magnus internally _awwed_ at his Alecs cuteness before he laughed lightly and pulled the boy closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Are you kidding? This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. You're awesome, Alec. And i can't wait to spend the week with you... I assume that's where you were going with this right?"

Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, i thought maybe we could go somewhere together, like our own little holiday. Though, only if you want, i mean, I'm not saying we have to, i just thought that maybe you'd... I don't know. You know what? Don't worry, I'll just... Yeah. I'll, um... Sorry."

He ended lamely as Magnus giggled. Magnus cupped his face gently and spoke, smiling widely.

"You are so cute. And hot. How do you manage both? It's a miracle. And i love it. And if you think for one second that i wouldn't want to spend the entire week alone with you, then you are a very stupid boy. Because i would _love_ to spend _the entire week_ with you _all alone_... Alexander."

He whispered the last in Alec's ear and Alec felt his knees begin to buckle. He gripped Magnus' hips to steady himself and Magnus gasped as Alecs cold hands touched his skin and then somehow they were kissing. Messy and fast and unpractised and perfect. Their marks burned, pressed together through only three layers of clothing (Magnus wasn't wearing underwear, as per usual.)

Their hands moved fast and lips and tongues worked their magic, their bodies fighting that glorious battle until Alec hastily pulled back, messy haired, flushed cheeks, shining eyes and wet, swollen lips, panting hard and gasping.

"Wow. I should go, before things get too much..."

Magnus bit his lip, nodding slowly. "Yeah. That's probably wise."

Alec shuffled awkwardly. "I don't want to go though."

Magnus sighed. "I don't want you to. But as you said, we can be a little... Unpredictable and i think you need to get home before your parents realise you're gone. I don't want them to kill you before our super-hot week together."

He winked and Alec blushed before kissing Magnus' cheek softly and pulling away with a squeeze of his hand.

"Meet at 12 in the park tomorrow?"

Magnus smiled. "You got it, Lightwood."

Alec beamed and began walking back down the stairs.

"Goodnight, Magnus. Sweet dreams."

Magnus smiled softly. "Goodnight, Alexander. See you tomorrow, baby."

They shared one last smile and lingering stare before Alec slipped out of sight and Magnus went back inside. Though they were apart for now, they shared identical smiles of elated joy and possibilities.

And it was one of the best nights either had had for a long time. It left them dreaming of their week together. Which was going to be amazing.

...

 **A/N: So… Love? Hate? Excited? Leave your comments and predictions for me, I love reading them :) and I swear on the next update I shall reply to each and every one of you… Sorry for not doing it today, there aren't enough hours in the day…**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	13. Of Revelations and Holidays

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Here's the next one guys… Nice little chapter here before we get into the good stuff of their little holiday tomorrow ;)**

 **And to my reviewers, who are plentiful and amazing, there are too many of you to reply to individually now, if I did that, the replies would be longer than the chapter, so I'm just going to answer a few of the common themes and stuff instead… But thank you so much for them and I love you all.**

 **Firstly, the Will/Jem/Tessa story will be a recurring theme in the story, there's more to it. I love them so much and I know, the feels of what I've done to them, Will especially… I'm sorry. Everyone's super excited for their week together…! That was my hope and I've written almost the entire week, though you won't get those updates yet ;) But it's going to be good. Any predictions as to what may happen during this week? ;) But unfortunately, it isn't all going to be sunshine and rainbows for the boys… This story has a plan and things may get bad… Also, stay tuned because in a few chapters, I'm going to spill the story of Magnus' past with you, and Alec, of course…**

 **So, without further ado, here we go… Enjoy it guys!**

...

"So, behave, do your work, no funny business. And we will see you next Sunday."

The Lightwood children were stood at the door, saying goodbye to their parents. They nodded sadly while keeping their elated feelings firmly locked inside.

"Yes mother. See you Sunday. We love you." Alec said softly, not trusting either of his siblings to speak.

Maryse smiled. "And we love you, Alexander. We love you all. Have a good week, children."

They nodded again. "And you." Jace added with a sarcastic smile. Though luckily, sarcasm was missed by their parents all the time.

They stood together as their parents climbed into the car and their driver sped away, leaving the kids beaming as they ran back inside.

"FREEDOM!" Jace yelled as he ran to the kitchen, immediately stuffing his face with the leftover bacon from breakfast. Izzy giggled and took a long drink of milk right out the bottle, just because their parents hated that. Alec laughed as she took his arms and started dancing to no music. Jace was laughing at them as Izzy raised their hands above their heads and twirled herself around.

Though Jaces laughter stopped as he gasped.

"Alec. Is that what i think it is?!" He yelled in shock.

Alec stared at him in bewilderment before following Jaces gaze and seeing it locked on an exposed bit of skin beneath his shirt. The tips of the red branded soul mark peeking out.

Alec gasped and yanked his shirt down but Jace strode over to him and ripped it clean off, pushing down Alec's waistband and just enough to see the initials.

 _ **M.B**_

"M.B? I don't know any M.B's. And a desire mark? Really? I didn't even know you hit puberty yet." He said with a smirk.

Alec hit him as Izzy giggled. "You wouldn't know who that is, Johnathan." She said, winking at Alec.

Jace stared for a minutes before gasping. "OH MY GOD! Alec is your soul mate Mark Blackthorn?!" He cried with a loud laugh, making Alec blush as Izzy snorted into her drink, choking on it.

Alec groaned. "No Jace. Just no."

Jace nodded. "Well obviously not. I mean, he's a guy, and you only get same sex marks if you're gay."

That comment hung in the air just long enough for it to be awkward. The atmosphere changed and suddenly the joke was over. Jace turned to Alec with wide eyes, the pieces falling into place.

Alec. Never had a girlfriend. Never made out with anyone covertly. Never took a date to prom. Never expressed any interest in girls as they walked the streets. _Never_.

"Alec... Are you gay?" He asked in a whisper.

Alec froze, his eyes wide. Izzy held her breath and kept silent as Jace took Alecs reaction as confirmation.

He took a step closer to Alec and the blue eyed boy braced himself for a hit or an onslaught of painful words. But none came.

Instead, Jace wrapped his arms around Alec and held him tight, hugging him hard as he placed a kiss on Alec's forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me? And why does Izzy know already?"

Alec sighed. "I wasn't sure if you'd hate me. I know mother and father will. And Izzy, well i guess that's just woman's intuition."

He didn't really want to tell Jace that Izzy knew because she heard him jerking off in his shower, screaming Magnus' name.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. But Jace smiled.

"So... Is your soul mate actually Mark Blackthorn?"

Alec fumed and hit him playfully. "No!"

Izzy giggled. "His mate is way hotter than Mark. Tell him, Alec. It's ok. Jace loves you." She said in a little baby voice, Jace swore at her.

"Tell me, Alexander."

Alec groaned. "Fine. But I'm swearing you to secrecy. His name is Magnus Bane. And he's not exactly from around here."

Jace stared for a second before gasping. "You mean your mate is a commoner?"

Alec nodded. "Technically yes. But don't call him that."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "So, desire. I take it you two have, ah, been making Shakespeare's metaphorical beast with two backs?"

Alec blushed furiously and choked on air. Izzy giggled at him as he spluttered

"No. I. We. I. No... I haven't- i mean, we haven't- I'm not. I. Shut up!"

Jace just laughed and hugged him, messing up his hair. "Awwww. It's ok Alec. You're 18. You're allowed to have sex. So am i. So is Izzy. Free love and all that."

Alec blanched. "Jace, i beg of you, shut up."

They all resolved into fits of laughter for the entire morning, just finally relaxing with time for themselves. Right until 11 am when Alec got ready to go get his Magnus for their spontaneous holiday.

...

Magnus sat on the bench near the place where they first spoke to each other. Under the Autumnal trees with the sun shining and the birds singing. It was like a picture, an old snap shot of another point in time.

Except there was one thing that made it as real as Magnus himself. And that was the black haired blue eyed boy walking towards him with an adorable smile on his beautiful face.

He stood up and grinned.

"Hey baby." He said, rolling his eyes slowly over Alec's body.

The boy was wearing his normal suit like attire, except he wore no blazer. His shirt was short sleeved and had several top buttons open. And a skinny red tie hung loose around his neck.

"Hey, Magnus." He said softly, savouring the name.

They shared a smile as Alec came closer, Magnus raising an eyebrow elegantly as he licked his lips slowly.

"You look delicious baby." He whispered as he kissed Alecs neck softly, revelling in the moan that escaped him. Alec gasped and gripped Magnus' hair, guiding their mouths together.

They kissed deeply, Alec found himself not caring about the people around them. All that he wanted was Magnus. Magnus and his beautiful lips and talented tongue and those wandering hands that were - Oh!

Alec gasped loudly as Magnus' hand snaked between their bodies and slid effortlessly down Alec's pants. He teasingly stroked Alec a few times, making him quiver and gasp. They were in the middle of a bloody park!

Alec moaned as Magnus pulled back and smirked.

"I missed you baby." He whispered sultrily.

Alec was blushing hard as he regained his composure. Magnus giggled as Alec cleared his throat and adjusted his pants.

"I missed you too." He mumbled.

Magnus grinned. "I can see that."

Alec groaned and hit him playfully. "Anyway, come on. We're going back to yours so you can pack some stuff then we're going."

Magnus' eyebrows rose. "Where?" He asked intriguingly.

Alec smiled. "Impromptu holiday to a classified location. You'll just have to trust me."

Magnus grinned. "I love the sound of this already."

He basically sang as he began walking in the direction of home. But Alec grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"This way, Magnus. We aren't walking back to yours. I have a car, you know."

Magnus' eyes flew wide. "You bought the Lambo?"

Alec grinned and Magnus squealed. "You are amazing! Woo! This is gonna be awesome!"

Alec smiled and shook his head bemusedly at Magnus' unwavering enthusiasm as he dragged him out of the park and towards the back street where he parked his car.

When it came into view, Magnus froze. Alec's car was beyond sexy. A _Lamborghini Murcielago_ , yellow and black, polished to perfection. He moaned under his breath and strode towards it in a kind of trance. He stroked gently over the logo, tracing the letters of the name and sighing heavily.

Alec watched Magnus as he unlocked the door and held it open for Magnus to climb inside. He grinned as Magnus slid into the seat, his eyes slipping shut as he groaned.

"Oh yeah. This is fucking awesome."

Alec smiled and climbed into his own seat, hitting the ignition and revving the engine. Magnus gasped and groaned. He wasn't sure if Alec found it creepy that this car was actually physically arousing. But when he saw Alec's lustful gaze on him as he rolled his hips slowly, he knew Alec was loving it. With a smirk, Alec sped away, the engine roaring beneath them as they darted through the streets. Magnus had never gotten home so fast in his life.

...

"Do you have everything?" Alec asked as Magnus flew around his apartment, randomly packing several bags.

He stood by the door as Magnus threw the bags on the ground, sighing hard and smiling.

"I think i got it all."

Alec laughed and shook his head, licking his lips as Magnus stretched, his shirt riding up and exposing his marked hip. Magnus caught his gaze and came closer, sliding his hands up Alec's chest and around his neck. He leaned in and kissed him breathless, working that demon tongue like a fiend. Alec was moaning as Magnus lit that fire inside him and he felt his knees begin to buckle as the boy pushed him backwards into the door and hitched one of Alec's legs around his hips. Magnus ground against him slowly, hard and deep, he gasped and panted as Alec ravaged his neck, gripping his hips hard. He tipped his head back and moaned a loud, " _Ah, fuck_..." as Alec slipped a hand between them and stroked Magnus through his jeans. He slowly thrust against Alec's hand, begging for more as the boy grinned against his heated skin, flicking his tongue every few seconds.

Alec really loved this. Making Magnus moan and whisper and fall apart. It was amazing to watch and so sexy to hear; Magnus' gasping breaths were hot and heavy and fuelled Alecs passion monumentally. Alec couldn't understand why his people waited until marriage for this. He hadn't ever done this until he turned 18 but he couldn't imagine not having this relationship of sexual desire now. He lived for it.

He pulled back and smiled as Magnus moaned softly, basking in the heat of Alecs body.

"We need to go now." Alec said as he bent over to grab some of Magnus' bags.

Magnus licked his lips and wolf whistled at the sight of Alec's ass, making the boy blush as he hit Magnus' arm, a small, pleased smile on his face.

"Come on, Bane. We have a road trip to take."

Magnus cheered and shook his hips, grabbing the last of his bags as Alec ushered him out the door. He gave Alec a quick kiss on the lips as he locked the door and they headed down the stairs, Alec moaning about the weight of Magnus' bags.

It scared Magnus at how dependant he had become on Alec. He needed the boy all the time. And not just for sex. He wanted him around, he wanted to be with him. And he couldn't go more than a few seconds without a kiss from his little naughty aristocrat.

And as they drove, hitting the motorways in Alecs sexy Lamborghini, Magnus could only stare at the boy. He took in the way the sunlight lit up his eyes, the way it made his dark hair shine like a halo. The way he smiled at the songs on the radio, Magnus' own collection of Alt Rock mostly. He loved showing Alec the world. And he couldn't wait for the week ahead.

...

 **A/N: You know the drill. Let me know what you think. And tell me your predictions… I love hearing from you all :) and I'm aiming for 100+ reviews by the end of their holiday week so tell your friends!**

 **Thanks, Love you so much,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	14. Better than going it alone?

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Here's the next one, guys. And all you dirty little smut loving boys and girls are gonna love this one. I distinctly recall in several reviews of earlier chapters when Alec started being naughty by himself, people were asking for a chapter of Magnus being naughty… So here it is, with a bit of a twist… It's hot and dirty and ultimately full of Malec goodness. No full on sex yet though, but you're gonna love it ;)**

 **PS: So many reviews, so little time to reply to them all… but thank you all so much ,they mean the world to me :) they brighten my day and make all this work worth it :) As always, this chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers, you know who you are ;) I love you all… Enjoy…**

...

"Woah." Magnus mused as he stared out over the cliff side.

Alec had taken him to a large log cabin/mansion house in the middle of a forest, just by the coast of the south of England. It had taken all day to drive there. And once they got settled, and once Magnus had successfully gotten lost in the house and Alec had laughed hysterically at him, they went on an evening hike.

Magnus wasn't usually one for hiking. But Alec's adorable pout was damn persuasive. And so, as the clock struck 9pm and the late summer sun was setting low in the sky, they reached the top of the cliff.

Magnus stared out at the shimmering blue ocean, the orange fire of the sun set, the golden brown and rich green foliage of the forest, shining in the dying light. It was truly breath-taking.

Magnus had been a town boy all his life, he'd never known this kind of world. Who'd have thought that Alec would be able to show him something new, after everything Magnus had had to show him.

He smiled as he felt Alec sat beside him and he turned to him slowly.

"Thank you." He whispered, as to not disturb nature's sublime beauty and silence with the fractured tones of his voice.

Alec smiled back and took his hand. "You are welcome. I thought you might have wanted to get away from the town for a while."

Magnus nodded and silence fell upon them before Alec spoke lightly.

"God, this place brings back memories."

Magnus looked at him curiously, wanting to know more about his soul mate. Alec smiled as Magnus replied.

"Of your parents?"

Alec laughed. "No. They don't know about this place. It brings back memories of my siblings and my friends."

Magnus' eyebrows rose. "You have siblings? I didn't know that. I only know _Lightwood Industries_ , not the family."

Alec nodded. Everyone knew Lightwood Industries. They made weapons. Like _Stark Industries_ but in real life.

"Yeah. My brother and sister. Johnathan and Isabelle. Or Jace and Izzy as i call them."

Magnus smiled. "They're younger than you right?"

Alec nodded. "Yes. Jace is 17 and Izzy is 16."

Magnus looked at him thoughtfully. "Do they know about you? Being gay? And, well, about me?"

Alec shuffled and bit his lip. "Yeah. They know I'm gay. Izzy found out a while ago and Jace found this morning. I was dancing with Izzy and he saw my mark and I just told him everything."

Magnus' eyebrows rose and he smiled at the thought of Alec dancing with his siblings, he could tell just by Alec's voice that he loved them more than anything.

"And what about Izzy? How did she find out?"

Alec blushed hard and ducked his head, biting his lip and averting his eyes from Magnus' gaze. Magnus giggled.

"Ooh, this must be a good story. You're making your foreplay face."

Alec scoffed and gasped. "My what?!"

Magnus smirked. "Your foreplay face. It's what you do when you're doing _bad_ things."

He whispered as he leaned forwards and licked Alec's neck, nipping at his jaw and running his hand from Alecs shoulder to his lap, leaving it lightly resting over Alec's dick. Alec shivered and moaned softly.

"I don't do that." He mumbled.

Magnus laughed. "You do. It's the same face you pulled right before i sucked your dick."

He winked and Alec blushed harder. Magnus giggled and wrapped his arms the blue eyed boy, whispering gently in a voice quite seductive.

"How did she find out, baby? Tell me. Please?"

He looked at Alec with those sexy eyes and Alec hated to admit that that was all it took for him to crack.

"Fine. But it's embarrassing. So don't judge me."

Magnus smiled and took Alecs hand. "I wouldn't dream of it, Alexander."

Alec bit his lip and smiled a little, his face flooding red at the thoughts in his mind.

"Ok. So basically, it was the day after my birthday. I got my mark in the night. And when i woke up, i went to take a shower... And, well, i touched the mark. And it kind of made me, ah, really..."

Magnus grinned and pulled Alec closer, smirking as he whispered in his ear.

" _Horny? Hot? Hungry?_ What did you do, baby? You can tell me... I want you to tell me..."

He moaned as he slid a hand down the neck of Alec's shirt, moving behind him and nipping at Alec's neck as the boy quivered and gasped.

"I, ah... I mean, i knew what i had to do. I have done it before. The night after we met in the park..."

Magnus groaned low in his throat, his mouth open and breathing hard against Alec's hot skin.

"Oh, baby... You've done it more than once? To thoughts of me? Oh, _god_... That is too sexy..."

He growled and turned Alecs head to the side, kissing him roughly and thrusting slowly against Alecs back as his legs straddled him from behind. Alec moaned and tangled a hand in Magnus' hair.

"Yes... I have... You just, you're amazing. And that mark... It's like i just touch it and i need you. But you weren't there. So i did it myself... It wasn't as good as if it were you but i needed it bad. And well, Izzy overheard me screaming your name in the shower."

Magnus gasped and groaned, his mark throbbing and his dick swelling as he moved faster. He pushed his body against Alecs and wrapped his arms around him, sucking on the boy's neck as he whispered.

"Oh... _Alec_... That is so hot... You're so beautiful... And is it wrong that I'm jealous. You were thinking about me but you got to do it... I want to do it. Every time you need it, i want it to be me that gets you off. Me, my hands on you, your body against mine. You and me. _Oh god_..."

He moaned as Alec rolled his hips, grinding back against Magnus' dick. Alec could feel the distinct hardness pressing against him and he panted in euphoric realisation that Magnus' words, the thought of him, made Magnus lose all control.

Alec twisted around and kissed Magnus messily, all hot tongues and wild breaths. Magnus was groaning and panting, so worked up to the point of no return. He ravaged everywhere he could reach, grasping and clawing at Alec's body, shoving him down on the soft grass of the clifftop. His lips left trails of fire all over Alec and their marks were searing against their skin.

The sun had set now and the soft ethereal glow of the moonlight and the reflection of the deep blue ocean lit their little world.

Magnus looked down at Alec and smiled lustfully.

"Don't be embarrassed about that, baby... I do it too..."

He whispered softly, perching over Alecs hips and leaning down to kiss him messily. Alec bucked up against his dick, making Magnus gasp and groan and he breathed hard.

"Tell me..." He moaned, kissing the caramel beauty of Magnus' neck.

Magnus smiled and licked his lips. Clasping his hands with Alecs and pinning them to the ground, leaving them there as he pulled his own hands back. As he started talking, he began slipping the buttons of his shirt open.

"It was the night after our little liaison in my car. So far, i had managed to retain my control. But after seeing you like that, _touching_ you, _tasting_ you... I couldn't hold out any more. So here's what i did..."

He whispered, kissing Alecs softly before leaning up and smirking down at the boy's lust blown eyes.

"I was home alone and _desperate_ for you... After seeing you spread out, naked and _begging_ for me, i needed you. And your _beautiful cock_... Divine, a work of art... Flawless and perfect and _big_... God, i wanted you inside me... Something that big... I would've taken the whole damn thing and rode you like a cowboy..."

Magnus moaned his words and rolled his hips slowly against Alecs, letting the images fill his mind as the feelings flooded to his dick. Alec was beyond comprehension. All he could see was Magnus. All he could feel was Magnus. All he wanted was Magnus. And apparently, that need was mutual.

"So anyway, i was in my room, alone. And _so hot_ for you, baby... So i locked my door and slowly slipped my shirt off, inch by inch, teasing myself because i love to be _played_ with... I like taking my sweet time."

Magnus slipped his shirt off slowly, dropping it to the ground behind Alec's head, the moonlight glistening off his chest. He ran a hand up his own stomach, over his chest, tweaking his nipples and groaning before fingering his soul mark, heat rushing to his cock. Alec was enraptured. He should have been embarrassed but this was beyond hot. This was heaven.

"And then, i popped the button of my jeans, _slowly_ pulled down the zipper and slid them off. Over my hips, releasing my hard dick that was just _begging in screams_ for you... You make me so hard baby..."

He moaned, leaning down to kiss Alec fast before kneeling up and sliding his jeans off, climbing off of Alec momentarily to remove them entirely. He climbed back over Alec, bare as the day he was born and smiled, lost to lust as he continued.

"And then i lay on my bed and closed my eyes, letting thoughts of you fill my mind... Everything you do, the way you look, the soft touch of your hands on my body... And i imagined it was you, _running your hands down my chest_ , _grasping at my hips_ and moving against me as _you wrapped a hand around my dick_..."

Magnus' actions mirrored his words and Alec was left almost comatose, just staring up at the beautiful, confident, sexy boy above him. The boy who was perched over Alecs rock solid erection, naked and sweating while he touched himself. It was incredible.

Magnus smiled as he looked down at the dark shine in Alecs blue eyes. That's what did it for him. Those eyes. They were his last though before he lost all control.

"And i moved my hand, slowly at first, like it was you. Slightly unsure but full of emotion because you throw everything you've got into everything you do... And then i started... _Fuck_... Moving faster, harder, thrusting into my fist and... _Oh god!_ Bucking wildly. I was sweating so much, so hard and lost in you... And then i pushed a fingertip against the slit and cried out for you... ALEC! _Oh god_... Oh baby... _Oh fuck_... Oh, _Alexander_... More. _More!_ _**MORE!**_ "

Alec wasn't sure of that's what Magnus said during this scenario he was playing out, or if he was just saying it now. Because he was writhing fast over Alecs hips, gripping himself hard, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open, gasping and panting. A single bead of sweat dripping down his chest and Alec sat up as though compelled, in a trance, and licked it off, savouring the taste of Magnus' skin and the burning heat of his body.

Magnus moaned and whimpered as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him closer and staring down in fascination at Magnus' hands working his dick so fast. Alec could see it dripping over Magnus' hand, some of it smearing on Alec's shirt, and he smiled. Because this was what he lived for. Magnus, in his rawest, most primal state of lust. This was a work of the finest art in the world.

He sighed in admiration and licked his lips, as Magnus breathed hard, gasping as his body began to shake. He was about to speak again when a pair of hot, wet lips closed over his own and a lively, exploratory tongue entered his mouth and awoke nerves he had never known he had. He let go of himself and wrapped his arms around Alec, his sticky fingers clutching at Alecs face and neck as he pulled him closer. Alec slipped his hands between them and popped the buttons on his own shirt, hastily ripping it off his arms and throwing it on the ground. They gasped as their bare chests collided and Alec thrust hard against Magnus, giving amazing friction to the begging cock of his soul mate. Magnus whispered incoherently in Alec's ear as he felt Alec take hold of him gently.

Alec took a deep breath and claimed Magnus' lips again as he moved his hand the way had done, up and down, teasing the slit and twisting gently. Magnus moaned against Alecs lips and thrusted harder against him, sliding in and out of Alecs grip, as the warm liquid spread all over Alecs fingers. He knew Magnus was nearly finished, he could feel it in his shaking body and by the way Magnus' thighs tightened around Alec's waist. He started shaking more, his movements becoming erratic and disjointed. Alec threw him backwards into the ground and crawled on top him hastily. Magnus' hands ripped open the fly of Alec's trousers and delved inside, pulling Alecs hard dick out and jerking him roughly. Alec cried out at the feeling of Magnus' warm hands and cold ringed fingers around him and he thrusted into Magnus' grip, desperate for that feeling that he couldn't replicate alone.

They kissed messily, groaning and grunting like animals, their lips open wide and breath mixing in the air as they ravaged each other to completion.

And soon enough, they let out a synchronised cry of incoherent curses and screams of their names, filling the night air as they hit the crest of those waves and plummeted over the edge.

Magnus fell limp beneath Alec, his chest splattered with a mixture of their cum that was slowly drying on his skin. Alec collapsed on top of him, boneless and breathless, straddling Magnus' bare hips and resting his forehead against Magnus' shoulder.

They caught their breath slowly and Alec pulled away just enough to look down at Magnus with a smile.

"Was that better than going it alone?"

Magnus grinned up at him and slid his hands into Alec's messy hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Fuck yes, baby. You are amazing."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' forehead, an action that melted Magnus' heart.

"So are you."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while before simultaneously bursting into laughter. Alec rolled off of Magnus and lay beside him, giggling for no reason as Magnus did the same. They didn't know how long they stayed there for but eventually, Alec felt Magnus shiver and remembered his current state of undress.

He handed Magnus his clothes and kissed him softly, whispering against his lips.

"We should head back now, get some sleep. And i don't want you catching a cold from being out here too long."

Magnus internally awwed at that. Alec was worried about him getting sick. No one normally cared about such trivial things when it came to Magnus. But it made him feel wanted. Needed. Loved, even.

So he got dressed, giggling as Alec turned away as to not intrude. Alec sighed a laugh as Magnus spun him around and laughed at the blush on Alecs face.

"You are too cute." Magnus said as he zipped up his jeans.

Alec shook his head and groaned when he caught a heated gaze from Magnus.

"What?" He asked curiously.

Magnus smirked. "It's just that i thought I knew what sexy was before i met you. But i was wrong. Because, that is just pure, unadulterated sexy."

Alec's brow furrowed and he followed Magnus' gaze down his own body. He then gasped when he realised what Magnus was looking at.

He shot Magnus an enraged glare as he saw it. His fly was still down and his dick was still out and proud. And Magnus was eyeing it like it was desert. Magnus giggled as Alec tucked himself back in and laughed in embarrassment.

Alec bit his lip and Magnus smiled, kissing him softly, before taking his hand.

"Come on. Let's head back. It's getting cold out here now."

Alec nodded and gripped Magnus' hand tight in his own. And they headed back to the house, talking little about nothing in particular as they walked. They got back and Alec pulled Magnus into one of the many bedrooms and stripped him of his clothes. Leaving them both in just their boxers, he climbed into bed, pulling Magnus against him and they cuddled together tightly, wrapped around each other, fitting like two perfect puzzle pieces.

And in the morning, Magnus would come to realise that was the first night he ever slept so soundly, without seeing his mother in her wedding dress, running from the man with the knife.

...

 **A/N: So? Hot? Not? Love? Hate? Predictions and wishes of what may happen on this little holiday? Leave them all for me guys, I'll do my best to reply next time, I'm just so busy right now. But I couldn't not update. That would be like betraying you and our beautiful boys…**

 **Let me know your thoughts, guys! Love ya,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	15. Sugar and Spice

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Next one guys! Again, it seems to be getting a little hot in here ;) That's all I'm saying…**

 **PS: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! We're at over 100 now! Which is awesome :) I love you all… And yes, the holiday these boys are having will be legendary, don't you worry ;) But the story doesn't end with this. I have plans, big plans. That I'm not revealing yet! Mwahahaha!**

 **Also, there is a chance that I will not be able to tomorrow night… I am so sorry for that but things are getting in the way of my writing and i am not amused. All I want to do is share this story with you! However, I shall say that the next chapter, whenever it is posted, will tell the life story of a certain cat eyed, caramel skinned freewheeling bisexual… :)**

 **For now though, Enjoy!**

...

Alec smiled down at the sleeping face of his soul mate as he burrowed deeper into the duvet and made a cute little noise like a kitten.

He knelt at the edge of the bed and whispered softly, stroking a rogue piece of blue hair out of the sleeping eyes.

"Magnus... It's time to wake up. We slept all day. It is 8pm. Magnus. Come on... We need to eat and i made pancakes..."

Magnus didn't stir. He just kept on looking adorable. So Alec sighed and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a plate of fresh cooked chocolate pancakes and whipped cream. Smirking to himself, he went back into the bedroom and decided to use the same method of getting Magnus out of bed that he often used on Jace.

"Magnus..." He whispered as he held to plate next to Magnus' face, letting the smell of rich chocolate and fresh dairy cream do its job.

He smiled as Magnus' nose sniffed and crinkled and his eyes fluttered gently. His body began to move and he licked his lips. Alec grinned as Magnus moaned and sniffed again, his eyes opening slowly.

When he saw Alec, he smiled and reach out for him. Then he saw the pancakes and he looked as though Christmas had come early. He reached out for them with a hungry smile but Alec pulled the plate away, backing up towards the door.

"If you want some, get out of bed and come and get them." He said with a smile.

Magnus moaned incoherently, eyeing the pancakes with hunger. Alec smirked at him and Magnus glared before rolling out of bed slowly, pushing the covers back and sitting up.

Alec winked and walked back to the kitchen, a cry of "Fuck you, Alec!" following him.

Just like home, Alec thought to himself as he heard Magnus shout and stumble down the stairs.

He perched on a kitchen stool and sipped his tea, watching reruns of the Big Bang Theory on their plasma screen TV. He was laughing to himself as Sheldon Cooper played the bongos and he heard the kitchen door swing open.

He turned around with a smile on his face and immediately froze, forgetting how to speak. Magnus was leaning against the door, wearing only his small, tight purple boxers and Alecs rumpled shirt, unbuttoned and open, showing his perfect chest and flat toned stomach. The shirt barely covered his ass and his legs were long and thin. Toned and flawless as they seemed to go on forever.

Magnus smirked as Alecs eyes rolled over his body and he winked when their eyes met. Alec couldn't take his eyes off of the sight before him. Magnus was, quite simply put, a masterpiece. His hair fell effortlessly, messy in a fashionable way, his eyes shone bright, his lips were full and glistening and that mark on his hip, red and bold against his skin, made Alecs blood pound. Seeing his name engraved on a body that perfect was amazing.

He moaned aloud and Magnus grinned, striding towards him and perching on the seat beside him. He smirked to himself as he grabbed the giant plate of pancakes, knowing that Alec was watching his every move. Mischievously, he dipped his finger in the whipped cream and licked it off slowly, moaning at the sweet taste. He cast a sidelong look at Alec and saw the boy blushing hard.

"You ok, baby?" He asked innocently, reaching for the mug of tea Alec had made for him.

Alec cleared his throat and took another bite of pancake.

"Yes. Thank you. And you? I trust you slept well."

Magnus grinned at Alec's adorable aristocratic talk and winked. "Oh yeah, best night's sleep in ages."

Alec smiled and nodded, biting his lip and averting his gaze. He really wished Magnus was wearing something else. _Or wearing nothing_... A small voice in his head whispered.

Magnus smirked as he watched Alec tear his eyes away from the V of Magnus' hips and he took another bite of chocolate pancake, looking around the open plan kitchen dining room.

He saw with a smile that there was a collection of photos on the wall, filling the beige expanse with bright colours and smiling faces.

"Is that you and you're siblings?" He asked through a mouthful of food. Alec eyed that with distaste and Magnus grinned, finishing his mouthful with an exaggerated swallow. Alec smiled.

"Yes and no. It's all of us. Our friends included. This place actually belongs to my friend Will and his father Edmund."

Magnus nodded and got up, walking closer to look at the pictures. He spotted Alec in one right away. Except, there were two Alecs in the same picture.

"Hey, Alec? You never told me Jace was your twin." He mused. Alec laughed and walked over to him, slinging an arm around Magnus' shoulders.

"That's not Jace. That's me and Will. William Herondale."

Magnus smiled. "Oh. You look really alike. It's like you have a doppelganger."

Alec laughed. "Yes. We are shockingly similar. Though he is a little more inclined to drama and rule breaking then i am."

Magnus smirked and turned to face Alec, kissing his neck and giggling. "I don't know... You've broken a fair few rules, baby..."

Alec blushed and groaned and Magnus laughed, kissing him softly before looking over all the other photos.

"So who are the rest of them?"

Alec sighed with a smile. "That one next to me and Will is of Will, Jem and Tessa. They're inseparable. Tess is actually Wills soul mate. Friendship marks, they have. Though Tessa is in love with Jem, she always has been. But in our society, if you have a friendship mark, you marry that person. Yet though Will also loves Tessa, and could easily marry her. He won't do that to his friend, brother really. So he hides the mark so Tess and Jem can be together."

Magnus watched Alec talk softly with large, sad eyes. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and kissed his chest over his shirt.

"Really? If you have a friendship mark, you're forced to marry?"

Alec smiled down at him sadly. "Yes. It saves the threat of scandal and messy divorces."

Magnus huffed angrily. "You're people are fucking morons. I'm sorry but they are."

Alec laughed. "I agree."

Magnus giggled and kissed Alec lightly before turning back to the photos. It was then that he was first introduced to the wonder that was Jace.

He looked at the boy in the picture. Built and buff. Golden blonde hair and shining gold eyes. Tanned and perfectly chiselled. An obvious Adonis. It seemed like Alec was waiting for him to remark on Jaces hotness. But truthfully, Magnus didn't see it, the arrogance of the boy, even in the photo, was far too overbearing. So instead, he just shrugged and spoke lightly.

"I think you're way sexier than him."

And he laughed at Alecs blush as he went back to his pancakes. They started eating again, pondering what to do for the night, when Magnus' phone rang out with the sexy beat of _Set it off_ 's _punk goes pop_ cover of _Ariana Grande's Problem_.

He smiled at Alec as he grabbed his phone from the counter and answered it. A screaming voice filled the air and Magnus was immediately regretting putting it on loudspeaker.

"BANE! THANK FUCK YOU COMPLETE DICKFACE! WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? HAVE YOU BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A DRUGGED UP RAPIST PAEDOPHILE PROSTITUTE? DO I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE? ARE YOU OFF FUCKING YOUR WAY DOWN THE WEST COAST? EVERY NIGHT AS SOON AS SCHOOLS OUT YOU MOTHERFUCKING VANISH, YOU COCK WHORE! AND IT'S HALF TERM! WHERE THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL GET PAIN WORSE THAN A SUGAR DADDYS HUGE COCK RAMMED UP YOUR ASS!"

Magnus held back his laughter as Ragnor screamed down the line and Alec's eyes grew wider and more scandalised with each passing word. Though Ragnor eventually subsided and Magnus stroked Alec's hot, flushed cheek and replied.

"My darling Ragnor... My sweet emerald prince... Calm yourself. I'm fine. I'm alive. I'm not lying in a ditch somewhere with no clothes on next to a pimp."

He stifled a laugh at Alec's horrified gasp and winked at him as Ragnor replied. "Oh. Good. So... Where are you?"

Magnus looked up at Alec and was about to spout a lie to his best friend when Alec took the phone and spoke in a low, rough tone that gave Magnus all the right kinds of shivers.

"Hello there, darling. I'm so sorry but could you call back tomorrow, I'm a little busy with your friend right now. I believe he was about to put that _oh so talented_ tongue of his to excellent use. Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

Alec hung up the phone and handed it back to Magnus without even blinking an eye. Magnus stared at him in wonder and incredulity until Alec sensed his gaze and looked up. Their eyes met and Alec winked. He fucking winked! And god was it sexy.

Their staring match was getting a little heated as a text came through on Magnus' phone.

 **Who was that?! God he sounded sexy... Can i come join you?**

Magnus grinned and Alec read the message upside down, blushing as he read it.

"You can tell him if you want to." He said slowly. Magnus' eyes shot up to meet his and he gulped.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked softly, smiling a little.

Alec nodded. "It is not your family that are going to judge me. And besides, i trust you." Magnus smiled and bit his lip before typing.

 _That was my soul mate. Desire... Which we knew would happen to me anyway ;) His name is Alec and we've gone away for the half term week..._

Alec smiled as Magnus showed him the message before sending it, not wanting to inadvertently hurt Alec with his messages. But Alec nodded and finished his tea.

Not one second later, the reply came.

 **Holy fuck you have a soul mate?! We all knew it would be desire, you horny bastard ;) A whole week away, everyone knows where that leads... ;) So, how's the sex? Slick and hot and dirty and wild? Damn, you're so lucky. Cat and i have friendship so there's nothing remotely sexy happening for me...**

Magnus pouted mockingly as Alec laughed, a small blush on his creamy cheeks. Now, Magnus wasn't going to lie, he knew what he and Alec had done so far was sexy and awesome. But damn, did he want that boy to ride his dick! Or that boy to pound him into a mattress as Magnus screamed his name like he was worshipping him. But in reality, he just texted back one last time.

 _No sex yet. Hoping that'll change this week ;) but he is sexy. So fucking hot. And the desire marks are like major horny zones. Touch it and bam! Up and ready to go. It's fun ;) anyway, tell you more when i get home. Love you! Imma go get lucky now ;)_

He giggled as he sent it before turning his phone off.

"Sorry about Ragnor. He can be a little loud. And rude. And presumptuous."

Alec just smiled. "That's ok. You two seem close. Like me and Jace. But more..." His voice trailed off and Magnus grinned wickedly, walking slowly to Alec with swinging hips in low hanging boxers.

"More what baby? More... _Sexy_? More... _Horny_? More _... Naughty_?" He whispered against the hot skin of Alec's neck.

Alec moaned as Magnus flicked out his tongue, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the blue eyed boy.

"I will just ignore all the incorrect grammar in those questions. You should have said _Sexier, hornier and naughtier_. None of those words are designed to be used as adjectives, which is how the questions ended up phrasing them..."

He moaned his words as Magnus slid his hands up his chest and played with his nipples, gently tweaking as he sucked on Alecs pulse point.

"Oh, baby... I love it when you talk dirty to me..." He said with a rough laugh. It was meant to be a joke but truthfully when Alec spoke like that, like the posh little good boy he was, it made Magnus writhe with desire and the words went straight to his dick.

Alec moaned and turned in Magnus' arms, pulling him closer by the open edges of his shirt. Their bodies crashed together as Magnus kissed him, their tongues playing with each other as their hands went to work. Magnus pulled Alecs shirt up over his head and kissed a criss-cross patterns down that flawless creamy chest. Alec tangled his hands in Magnus' hair and pulled him back up from where he was slipping his tongue in and out of Alec's deep navel. Their lips collided again and they growled their breaths, their mouths open and panting as the furious battle of lips and tongues continued. Their marks were throbbing as they moved together, their bodies writhing and they smashed into the kitchen counter, Alec picking Magnus up and throwing him onto the table.

Magnus gasped as Alec crawled over him, the cold wood of the table chilling him through the thin material of his shirt. Magnus pulled Alec down over him, digging his nails into Alecs hips as the boy licked and bit at Magnus' lips suggestively. Magnus giggled as Alec licked the side of his neck, shaking and moaning as Alec hit the sensitive spot. Alec gasped in his ear and tugged on Magnus' earlobe, burrowing his face in the crook of Magnus' shoulder. Magnus placed a soft shower of kisses on Alec's neck and held him tight as he bucked his hips up into Alecs slowly, circling deeply and moaning at the delicious friction. Alec moved with him in perfect harmony, his hips swinging with grace and the perfect pressure as Magnus keening and gasped little hiccupped breaths, falling apart beneath him.

Alec smiled down at him and kissed him gently, before pulling back and sitting up over Magnus' hips. He smiled and bit his lip before pulling the remainder of their pancakes towards him. He picked one apart and held it to Magnus' lips. Magnus smiled and opened his mouth, taking the chocolate pancake between his lips, also claiming the tips of Alec's fingers. He chewed and swallowed slowly, his eyes locked on Alecs as the boy dipped his finger in the bowl of whipped cream and held it out for Magnus' taking.

Magnus smirked and licked Alecs fingers slowly, flicking his tongue against them seductively before tilting his head and taking his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them hard and moaning as Alec stroked one over his tongue and traced the outline of his lips.

They shared a smile as Magnus reached for the plate, holding some creamy chocolate cake up to Alec's lips. Alec smiled and nibbled on the cake between Magnus' fingers. Magnus giggled as Alecs swallowed around his fingers before nibbling on Magnus' fingers. Magnus moaned at the sight of Alecs full plump red lips around his fingers and his mind darted straight to those lips wrapped around something slightly bigger.

Alec grinned down at him and released his fingers, kissing the back of his hand before leaning down and kissing those soft lips of Magnus'. Magnus gently gripped Alec's thighs and rubbed his hands up and down them, sliding in whispers over Alec's ass. Alec gasped into Magnus' mouth and gripped his hair, thrusting his hips down to grind against Magnus'. They moved faster, Magnus ripping open the button of Alec's trousers and shoving his hands into his pants as Alec sucked on his neck. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, causing Alec to lose his balance. And before he could stop it, they were falling.

Alec whacked his head on the lino floor as they dropped and rolled off the table. Magnus landed sprawled on top of him with his pants half way down his legs and his shirt twisted off his shoulders. Alec moaned and lifted his head, stroking Magnus' cheek.

"Oh god, are you ok?" He asked panicked as Magnus laughed and rolled off of him.

Alec watched Magnus laugh, loving the way it seemed to light up his entire face. It was strangely infectious and soon he broke down too, laughing hard as his head started throbbing.

Magnus curled up against him and Alec looked down, seeing Magnus' dick very obviously out and proud. He blushed deeply and Magnus bit his lip.

"What baby? Like what you see?"

Alec blushed hard and Magnus grinned. He reached out and took Alecs hand, guiding it down to his dick. Alec had never done this before, it had always been Magnus who did the work. But he wanted to please Magnus the way Magnus pleased him. But as he felt his fingers ghost over that beautiful appendage, he froze.

Magnus sensed his discomfort and leaned up, looking at him with understanding.

"Baby? Hey, look at me..." He said, as Alec turned away to hide the look of regret and embarrassment on his face.

"Alec? Hey, come on... Look at me darling. Please..."

Alec held back tears as he turned to face Magnus. There was a moment of silence between them before Alec whispered.

"I'm sorry... I just... I want to- to do what you do to me. But i don't know how. I don't know anything. I don't want to mess up because you deserve someone who can make you feel good and i don't know what i am doing."

Magnus sighed and smiled, stroking Alec's hair lightly, his arousal beginning to quell on its own.

"Listen, Alexander... It's not your fault that you've been so sheltered all your life. And don't worry about not knowing what to do, i told you id teach you..." He added with a sexy whisper.

Alec sighed a laugh and held Magnus' hand, kissing the back of it gently. Magnus moaned at the contact and Alec looked up at him with those shimmering baby blues, effectively shutting down Magnus' thought processes.

He smiled and kissed Alec softly, purring against those lips as their heat spread between them and their marks sparked life through them. He pulled back and whispered softly.

"And as for making me feel good... Baby, you must know by now that everything you do, even the smallest action, makes me feel so good. When you touch me, i don't want you to stop. And when you're ready, I'm sure you'll blow me away with every slight touch of your trembling fingertips and breathless caress of your lips. I deserve you. It's you who probably deserves better."

Alec smiled lop-sidedly. "Actually, i think we deserve each other. Soul Mates and all, you know... The universe chose you for me and i for you."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec gently. "I like the sound of that."

Alec giggled. "Me too."

Magnus pulled his pants back up and Alec put his shirt back on as they made their way to the living room, where they spent the rest of the night and some of the morning watching a Lord of the Rings marathon cuddled up together under a blanket and wrapped in the warmth and safety of each other's embrace.

And it was one of the best moments of Alec's life. Though, he had no idea just how amazing his would get for the remainder of the week with his Soul Mate.

...

 **A/N: Love? Hate? Predictions? You know what to do! I love hearing from you all and seeing your thoughts and ideas… You keep me inspired :) Love you all, sorry I haven't replied to your reviews… There's not enough time in the world for me right now :) I promise I'll do it with the next lot of reviews :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	16. Bravery

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here it is guys… sorry for not updating yesterday… but this'll make up for it I promise.**

 **PS: There will be no individual replies again today because this chapter was a beast to write and took frickin' hours! Im sorry… but ill reply to the next round of reviews because I'm sure you may have some questions for me… and some interesting predictions after this… ;)**

 **So, forgive me guys, I love you all… and enjoy this one… PPS: It's bloody long, like over 5000 words long. Sorry about that :)**

...

"Alec... I'm not sure about this..." Magnus moaned with worry as Alec grinned at him from the edge of the dock.

"Come on! You can trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Magnus groaned as Alec motioned for him to come closer. He took a deep breath and walked down the dock towards Alec.

"Are you sure? Because you're only 18. You can't honestly know how to sail a boat."

Alec grinned and leapt from the dock onto the railing on the helm and swung onto the deck by the rigging.

"Come on. You'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. I've been sailing for years. Please, Magnus, i know what I'm doing."

Magnus groaned and stepped forwards, gripping the railing of the boat and hauling himself up. He climbed over the edge and steadied himself as the boat rocked on the slow moving water.

"Alec..." He moaned as the boat rocked more.

Alec laughed and sat beside him, handing him a string of rope.

"Hold onto that while we sail ok? You'll be safe. Trust me."

He leaned in and kissed Magnus softly, putting all his trust and heart into it. Magnus kissed him back slowly, licking Alec's lower lip and sucking gently, their tongues dancing tantalisingly slow in their own sensual way. Alec pulled away and kissed his forehead.

"Just relax. You'll be fine. We're not going far, there's something i want to show you."

Magnus smiled and nodded, looking around the boat and the open blue water of the ocean. As Alec cast the boat off and released the sails, they began to move. He watched as Alec pulled on the ropes and took the large, ornate wheel.

He took the moment to roll his eyes over Alec's body. He wore tighter than usual trousers and a pair of Magnus' black converse. His shirt was short sleeved and several buttons were open. His hair swayed and blew in the wind and he wore an easy natural smile on his face. He was truly beautiful.

Magnus smiled up at him as Alec looked at him.

"See, it's not so bad."

Magnus grinned. "I guess."

Alec laughed and shook his head, turning back to the waves. It was then that Magnus' eye was caught by a calligraphic script on the mast. He squinted and read it and he smiled confusedly.

 _ **M.G.L**_

"Hey, Alec? What's MGL?" He asked innocently.

But Alec's eyes immediately saddened and he sighed deeply, staring at the mast before looking at the helm. Magnus followed his gaze and saw the same scripture writing on the deck.

 _Maxwell Gabriel Lightwood._

Magnus gasped. "Maxwell Lightwood? Is he a relative of yours?"

Alec let the boat carry itself on the waves as he sat beside Magnus.

"He was my baby brother." He said softly.

Magnus felt a lance of pain stab through his heart and he bit his lip, whispering painfully.

"Was?" He asked.

Alec sniffled and fought back his tears, kissing the back of Magnus' hand before he stood up and walked back to wheel while replying.

"Was." He confirmed.

And that signified the end of their conversations for the rest of the boat ride. They just looked out at the ocean, the free flowing waves and the distant horizon. Forgetting all about the pain of their worlds, if only for a while.

...

Alec threw the anchor into the sea and tied the boat to the little dock of the small cove. He smiled up at the rocky cliffs and thick forestry, knowing that Magnus would love what he was going to show him. He turned around to grab Magnus and froze, staring at the boy with a smile.

Magnus was sprawled out on the deck, sunbathing with an arm over his eyes and his chest rising and falling slowly. Alec sighed and jumped down the deck and knelt beside him.

"Magnus... Hello? Magnus! Wake up!" He called.

Magnus giggled and moved his arms from his eyes, smiling up at Alec.

"I wasn't sleeping. I just actually quite like the feeling of the boat on the water."

Alec grinned in triumph. "You love sailing! Yes! I changed your mind..."

Magnus sighed a laugh. "You little... Oh, you're so cute. Get down here, baby."

He pulled Alec down to him and placed a kiss on his lips, moaning and biting Alecs lip. Alec gasped as Magnus tangled his long fingers in his hair and pulled gently, holding Alec closer as they kissed feverishly.

Though much to Magnus' dismay, Alec pulled away and stood up, offering out a hand to Magnus. Moaning with disappointment as Alec giggled, he took Alecs hand and stood up, walking to the edge of the boat. Alec climbed up onto the side and jumped down onto the deck, smiling as he turned to Magnus.

"Come on... You'll be fine. The gap is really small. I shall catch you. I promise."

Magnus looked down at the small space of wavy ocean between the boat and the deck. He gulped and suppressed the fear of falling and drowning, trusting Alecs every word. Taking a shaky breath, he climbed onto the edge and Alec held out his arms. He nodded encouragingly and Magnus bit his lip and jumped.

There was a brief moment of air all around him, whistling in his ears before he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist protectively. He opened his eyes and found Alec staring directly into them.

Something seemed to change in that glance. It was a moment of pure trust and blinding love. Magnus could feel the emotion in Alec's eyes as he smiled at him, a light shining in those crystal blue eyes. In that moment, Magnus wasn't quite sure what was happening. It was like his heart skipped a beat but sped up at the same time. His Mark seemed to burn for a mere second, flaring up as Alec held him.

They remained like that just long enough for it become awkward and Alec untangled his arms from Magnus' waist while clearing his throat. He sighed a laugh and held out his hand.

"Come on. I want to show you something. You're going to love it."

Magnus looked at him curiously as he took Alecs hand and let the boy lead him away from the boat, through the trees of the emerald forest and over the rocky terrain of the cliff side.

They walked in silence for a while, listening to the birds singing and the soft crash of the waves on the rocks and the winds whistling in the trees. Then Alec grinned as they came to the edge of a clearing and a low rumble, like harsh running water, filled the air.

"Um, Alec... What is that?" Magnus asked cautiously as Alec stood behind him.

"Do you trust me?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded without hesitation.

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' neck, his hot lips moving against his pounding pulse point, his sharp teeth grazing teasingly down the artery from his jaw to his shoulder, his warm, rough tongue slipping across the top of his collarbone, licking his skin in tantalisingly slow motion, eliciting a low, rough, primal moan from deep within Magnus' chest. Alec kissed a soft light trail up his neck and nipped at his earlobe before sucking on it gently. It made Magnus gasp as he witnessed first-hand Alec's transformation. The shy boy from the park was gone, replaced by this sexy, devious, teasing man. He moaned and let himself get lost in Alecs touch as the boy whispered in his ear.

"Trust me..."

And then a warm hand was placed firmly over his eyes and the world vanished. The only tether Magnus had to the universe was his Alexander.

They walked forwards, Alec gently stroking Magnus' hip with his other hand as he guided him closer to the rushing noise. Magnus felt the sun on his skin and a soft breeze ruffle his hair, Alec's body against his own and his heart beating fast. It was extraordinary.

But it appeared that he thought that too soon. Because, with a grin, Alec released Magnus and let the boy open his eyes. And his heart literally stopped. He lost his breath and could only stare in rapture at the sight before him.

A towering waterfall of sapphire blue and emerald green and sparkling silver rained down from a crevice in the cliff side, the light spray of water tickling their faces as the water splashed down into a pristine little oasis. The sunlight reflected a rainbow of colours and Magnus felt as though he had just stepped right into the Enchanted Forest.

"Woah." He mused as Alec grinned.

"I thought you might like this. But come on, there's more."

He said with a little laugh, his happiness and vitality pouring off him, strangely infectious and captivating. Magnus giggled and took Alecs hand again, though this time, Alec guided him to the pile of rocks the climbed up the side of the waterfall. He grinned as he began to climb and Magnus froze.

"Hell no." He stated, keeping both feet firmly on the ground.

Alec laughed. "Oh come on. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Magnus snorted. "On a beach somewhere with your sanity."

Alec choked a laugh and held his out, the spray of the water to tickling his warm skin with its cool touch.

"Magnus, I've climbed this thing so many times i can do it backwards with my eyes closed. Just step where i step and you'll be fine. I swear."

Magnus looked at him sceptically, his eyes drawn to the foaming water at the bottom of the waterfall, imagining himself falling into it. His answer was a firm no.

Until he looked up at Alec and saw the longing and innocent plea in those precious baby blue eyes.

"Fine." He said slowly, stepping onto the rocks behind Alec, slowly crawling their way up the damp rocks.

Magnus laughed to himself as they climbed. How could Alec make him do such crazy things? He thought he was the one who was meant to be teaching Alec and showing him new things, but it turned out that maybe Alec was doing the same for him.

Alec stopped climbing suddenly and smiled down at Magnus.

"Look." He said with a smile, pointing at the waterfall.

Magnus looked up and gasped in amazed shock.

"Are you kidding? You have a secret cave hidden behind a magical waterfall?"

Alec laughed at his incredulity and grinned. "Yes. It's our secret place. And i want to share it with you."

Magnus gasped a laugh. "You want me to jump through a waterfall into a secret cave?"

Alec nodded and climbed a little higher, getting the right position to jump. He decided to leave Magnus no choice this time. With a smirk, he jumped, flying through the air and feeling the slash of water over his skin, the cool burst of refreshment and tingling sensation before he landed solidly on the ground, a curtain of rushing water separating him and the rest of the world.

Magnus yelled as Alec jumped and watched as his lithe body flew through the water. Alec then disappeared and he cursed. He knew now that he had to follow the boy. Alec left him no choice. So with an exasperated sigh and a laugh at the nerve and bravery of his soul mate, he climbed a little higher before jumping through the veil of water.

It was an intense feeling of flying and weightlessness. The water cascaded over him and bought all his nerves to life and gave him a cool shock that made him feel so alive. He laughed as he dropped out of the water and landed solidly on the cool damp rock of the cave floor.

He gasped as he looked back, seeing the rush of shimmering water falling fast towards the ground. He laughed and caught his breath as Alec grinned at him.

"That was fun right? You weren't afraid, were you? I'm sorry, i should have been more consid-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Because Magnus threw his arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth, the adrenalin and excitement still coursing through him. Alec stumbled and gasped at the shock before falling into rhythm and holding Magnus' wet body tight against his own, sliding his hands up and down Magnus' back, over his ass and tangling them in his wet hair. Their lips tasted of sweet fresh air and crisp fresh water as they danced together, their tongues colliding and moaning as they made out, in a hidden cave, behind a waterfall.

Alec pulled back with a heart breaking smile and laughed, shaking out his wet hair. He looked fucking amazing all dripping wet with his clothes sticking to him. Magnus licked his lips as Alec blushed before walking backwards, beckoning Magnus to follow him deeper into the caves.

"This place is actually an old mine. Back in the 1800's miners used to dig into these cliffs... For one particular type of stone."

He spoke softly as they walked, the light dying and an inky blackness taking hold. Alec stopped walking and felt around the wall, his hand suddenly gripping an old torch that his friends had put there years ago. He hit the light on and Magnus gasped.

They were in a small cave, carved and shimmering in the soft light. All around the walls, little gems glittered like stars and reflected like moonlight on water. He sighed a laugh as he looked around.

Alec was watching him with a smile and walking to the far wall where he plucked a loose stone from the wall.

He smiled and walked back to Magnus taking his hand and biting his lip.

"Here. Take this... Then no matter what happens in your life, you can look at this and remember all of this... You and me. Ok? That sound good? Ill tale one too... Then we can both always be joined no matter where we are in this world."

Magnus bit his lip, knowing that Alec's words were coming from a place much deeper than desire. But he dared not say it. So instead, he let Alec take his hand and place a small, perfect sapphire stone in his palm. He smiled and fought back tears that threatened to fall, gripping the stone tight and leaning in to kiss his Alec with so much passion that it could have set the world on fire.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against Alecs, breathing heavily, clutching the sapphire to his heart.

"That sounds amazing, baby. I'll keep this forever... And I'll always think of you... You're everything to me already." He whispered as he kissed Alec softly again, a heavy weight lay on his heart and his body shook with fear and emotion. But holding Alec close made everything better.

They dropped to their knees and sat on the ground, leaning against the shimmering wall, the low light reflecting a rainbow of colours. Magnus leant his head on Alecs shoulder and they remained like that, still and silent, listening to the rush of the waterfall for what seemed like hours. Until Alec broke the blissful silence.

"Max was my baby brother... He was our little man, the cutest, smartest little kid you'd ever meet." He started with a smile.

Magnus gasped, remembering the look on Alecs face when Magnus had mentioned Max on the boat.

"Alec, you don't have to tell me... It's ok. Don't put yourself through that, baby. It's alright."

Alec looked at him and smiled, taking Magnus' hand gently.

"I want to tell you. And this was our hidden place, this cave. We would share our secrets here. This was the very spot where Will first told me his kryptonite-level secret. Get this, _he is deathly afraid of ducks_."

He said in a serious tone. Magnus just stared at him before snorting with laughter and giggling as Alec laughed too, his head tipped back and his eyes closed. Magnus smiled and calmed down as Alec spoke again.

"So i want to tell you my story. It's not a secret, but you don't know. So I'll tell you."

He sat up straighter and Magnus put an arm around his shoulders, stroking the skin of his bicep softly as his baby told his story. It broke Magnus' heart to see the pain that filled Alec's eyes as he began.

"He was 9. We never thought he'd make it that long though. He was born with a degenerative heart defect. Every day could have been his last. It was so hard. But every day with that boy was a gift and we loved him so much."

He took a deep breath as Magnus bit his lip while tears filled his eyes. How was that fair? A perfect little boy with such an amazing family, snatched away and tortured by his own body. Then Alec continued.

"And then, when he turned 7, the doctors had a breakthrough in a type of surgery to repair the hole that he had in his heart. My parents could afford it and we were desperate. So Max went into the surgery and for the first time ever, we had hope."

Magnus squeezed his eyes tight shut, tears falling. How could the world be so cruel as to give them hope, just to snatch it away? That was a question Magnus had long since tried to find the answer to. For his mother and father. And now, for Max Lightwood.

But then Alec smiled. "He made it through. He was ok. The surgery worked. I remember that feeling of relief, that happiness, the smile on his face when he saw us all. It was the most perfect day in the world."

Magnus smiled up at him as Alec slowly twisted their fingers together, interlocking their hands and placing a soft kiss on the corner of Magnus' eyes, where a tear was clinging his lashes. He sighed and his smile began to fall.

"For the next two years. Everything was fine. He went for check-ups every two weeks and the doctors monitored him closely, but he was fine. He was going to live a long and happy life. I was so proud of him, he had been braver than i could ever be. He was so young but so fearless, so brave, so strong. I wish i could have been like him. I still wish it."

Magnus smiled to himself. He liked the sound of this kid. Max. A little version of Alec. His Alec. His Alec who couldn't seem to see how brave he already was. Being here with Magnus now proved his bravery. Being who he was brave, inspiring and Magnus was so proud of him. Just like Alec was of Max.

"Then, we went to a summer gathering in Idris, Alicante. It was the wedding of Jia Penhallow, my cousins' mother. She is on the council there, a big part of the elitist community, The Circle. That's where my parents are now actually. But anyway, we went there and it was a beautiful summer evening. So warm and fresh and wonderful. Like something out of a fairy-tale. The wedding was beautiful. Everyone was so happy. Laughing and dancing and messing around and having a good time. I was sat with Izzy as we watched Jace and Will run from the ducks at the pond, laughing as Jace buckled and fell face first to the ground. And that's when we first heard it. Gunfire."

He took a deep breath and Magnus froze. _Oh, god._ He thought. _No, please no, don't let this be going where i think it is... Not Max..._

" _Max-_ " Alec choked out, his voice breaking as he shook and tears fell from his dark eyes.

"He was by the fountain, and when he heard the gun, he ran. He was screaming. Not in fear. But desperation. He was trying to get to us. He ran through the people as a rogue gunman, a common guy with a grudge, opened fire with a machine gun. Things like that happen to people like us sometimes. It's like the Nazis and the Jews. Or a racial revolt. Someone with ideas of higher power and prejudice. But there was chaos. Blood everywhere. Screaming. Crying. I lost Izzy in the crowds and i couldn't see Jace. And then i saw Max. Running towards me. I also the guy with the gun, aiming it wildly in Max's general direction. I tried to scream for him but he couldn't hear me. He kept running. And then the guy fired. And the world froze. I saw Max fall. My name still ringing from his lips, his voice, his last word lingering in the air before he-"

Alec cut off with a cry and Magnus wrapped his arms around him. Alec couldn't talk anymore and Magnus held him tight, stroking his hair and kissing him softly on the forehead, the temples, the cheeks, anywhere he could reach. Alec shuddered against him and his tears started to dry. He hugged Magnus back and calmed himself down, returning Magnus' kisses, as his lips brushed away the tears on Magnus' face. They carried on slowly until their lips finally found each other's. It was a slow, soft, heart breaking kiss. The kind that Magnus threw his whole soul into, doing all he could to save Alec from his pain. It was a sad moment, but they had never felt so together than they did right then.

Magnus pulled back and sighed sadly, his hands cupping Alec's cheeks and brushing away the remnants of his tears.

"It's ok, baby. I'm so sorry... He didn't deserve that. But he was so brave. And strong. Like you are..."

Alec choked a laugh. "I'm not. I can't even stand up to my parents. I can't even truly be who i am. The only time i can do that is when I'm with you."

He whispered softly, his lips brushing against Magnus' with each word. Magnus held him tighter.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. You have me ok? All of me... For as long as you need me, I'm here."

Alec gripped Magnus' shirt in his fist and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly, his tongue breaching past Magnus' lips and licking over his tongue, claiming the green eyed boy for his own. Magnus kissed him back with equal vigour. Alec wanted a release of his pain, to forget, then so be it. Magnus pulled him closer, climbing over Alecs shaking body, kissing him as though their lives depended on it. Their lips worked feverishly and their bodies reacted, moving and grinding and bucking and shaking, the raw magnetism pulling them closer.

Magnus found himself wondering how someone so perfect as Alec, so perfect for him, could come from such a different world than his own. The tragedy, the pain, the desperation, the fear, the desire, the longing that Alec felt was far greater than anything Magnus had ever experienced. Though he guessed it all came down to one simple, clichéd idiom:

 _Like father, like son_.

He pulled back from Alecs desperate lips and sighed, placing a kiss on the boy's neck before whispering.

"There's something i want to tell you... It's about me. Well, my parents. I've never told anyone but i trust you with my life and i need you to know... After everything you've given me, everything you've told me about Max and your family, your life, i owe it to you."

He took a deep breath and leaned back, still perched over Alec's thighs, his arms around Alec's shoulders. Alec looked up at him, his eyes wide as he smiled subtly.

"Are you sure? You don't have to tell me."

Magnus smiled and traced the structure of Alec's cheekbones with tentative fingers.

"I want to tell you." He whispered. Alec smiled and nodded, turning his head and placing a kiss on the inside of Magnus' wrist.

Magnus smiled and, for the first time ever, he let the nightmare in, welcoming it with open arms.

"My father was like me. A commoner. He lived a hard life. His father was a drunk and his mother died young. But he had one stroke of luck in his life. He met my mother."

Magnus smiled softly as Alec listened to him, and he knew he had to fear no judgement from his soul mate.

"My mother's name was Amalia Thrushcross. She was like you. An aristocrat's daughter with dreams but bound by convention. I thought that was crazy before, an aristocrat and commoner. Until i met you, and i realised that I was just like my father. Immediately taken by the beauty and innocence of such an exquisite being."

Alec smiled and blushed as Magnus kissed his cheek sweetly before returning to thick of the story.

"My parents met one day when my mother's car broke down. My father gave her a lift home. And they fell in love. It was like something out of the movies. Perfection. I've seen pictures of them together before i was born, they looked so happy, so free. But she was far from free. She had no soul mark and she had been 18 for a few months, so her parents decided to do it all for her. Enter: Tobias Nightshade. Charming, beautiful, rich, everything a parent would want for their daughter. They were arranged to be married a week after they initially met. But there was a problem. My mother was already pregnant with me. And she couldn't hide it for long. A few months in and her parents realised what had happened. She would have been exiled, imprisoned or god knows what for treason of some kind if Tobias hadn't saved her. He lied for her, telling people that they had actually met before and fallen in love. He told them the baby was his. And he saved my mother's life."

Magnus took a break and sighed heavily, looking deep into Alecs eyes. So much of his mother's story was beginning to mirror his own, save the pregnancy part. And he was terrified of the future. What if Alecs parents did the same to him and made him marry? The thought alone was enough to shake him to the core. He had understood how his father must have felt as much as he did right now.

"They were engaged before long and mums pregnancy was coming along nicely. Then the wedding came. She hadn't been able to contact Damien, my father, Damien Bane. She didn't know what he knew, if he knew. And she was terrified. She loved him so much. She was carrying his child. Tobias hadn't asked about the baby's real father, he only said he'd raise it as his own. Which would be a problem because i look a lot like my father and less like a short, built fair skinned guy with blond hair. And my mum knew that. The wedding day came and it was then that she made the bravest decision I've known anyone to make. She turned her back on that whole life. On all the expectations, the fear, the judgement, the convention, the prison that was her life. And she ran. She ran from that church and searched for my father all through the town. Everyone was looking for her, calling her witch or whore or slut but she didn't care. I'm so proud of her for that. She's the bravest person I've ever known."

Magnus fell into the dream with a small smile. But Alec didn't see that. His thoughts were scattered, Magnus' words ringing in his ears like Max's last words. The bravery of Magnus' mum. Her fear, her life. It was Alecs. Minus the pregnancy and marriage. But the story of Magnus' parents looked a lot like their own. And it terrified Alec to the core. But when he looked up and saw Magnus' glistening eyes, he remembered why he was here, and that everything was ok. Because he had his soul mate.

"She found my father and they left town. Ran away. They were so happy. And then a few months later, i came along, screaming and crying, throwing a raging bitch fit because i was born with not one ounce of glitter anywhere. And we were happy. Safe and happy. But that all went to hell. Because not one year later, a vengeful, obsessed, manic depressive Tobias blew through our house like a whirlwind. My father fought him enough for my mother to run. But he went after her. Chasing her through the streets with a knife in his hand. I have nightmares about that. Him chasing her, her screaming. But in my dreams, she is wearing her wedding dress. I guess that's because that was the day that sealed her fate. He killed her. Stabbed her to death. And then he came for me and my father. Damien had run to the church to get help. And Tobias caught up with him. The first memory i have, the earliest thing i remember, is the sound of a single gunshot and a falling sensation. When i was old enough, i found out what happened. Tobias shot my father in the head. And he fell to the ground on the doorstep of a church with me safely wrapped in his arms."

Magnus took a deep breath and shook as Alec wrapped his arms around him. He was crying too as Magnus breathed shakily, clutching at Alecs shirt as he cried. It was too much. But he owed Alec. He needed him to know this story. So he continued with a heavy heart.

"Tobias seemed to snap out of his trance. He stared down at me in my dead father's arms and it's like his humanity came back. I remember the look in his green eyes. Shame, horror, lain, anguish. Terror. Then he did the only thing he could to stop it all. He took the gun, and blew his own brains out. And that was it, everyone i could have called mother or father, anyone i could've potentially called family was dead within a single spring afternoon."

Alec gasped and kissed Magnus' forehead softly, hugging him tight and holding him, stroking his hair as he cried. _He's been alone all his life_. Alec thought as he remembered Magnus' empty apartment. He lived alone. Maybe he always had.

"The church took me in and raised me, i went into an orphanage, floating in and out of the foster system. Never having a stable family. Until i turned 17. I got a job, started saving up. And then, out of nowhere, i got a message from a man called Charles Thrushcross. My mother's dad. My grandfather. I went to see him and he told me this story. He said he'd had people look for me. I was his only family. He wanted to leave his life to me. I stayed with him for the last few weeks of his life and i organised his funeral. I said my final goodbyes and signed the acceptance of his will. He was the closest thing I'd ever had to family. I learned to love him in the small time that i knew him. But i learned to hate the life of the aristocrats. I hated Tobias. I hated the prejudice and the superiority. Though my grandfather wasn't like that. He was more accepting of me, and my father. And he loved my mum very much. And that was it. I left, used some of the money he left me to get my own place, saved the rest and built myself half a life. Then, just about a year later, i ran into a black haired, blue eyed boy in the park, and suddenly, i wasn't just living half a life anymore."

He smiled down at Alec, who had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. They shared an intense look of passion and trust and fear and emotion that left them breathless. They held each other tight, letting the waterfall flow in the background, the emotional drainage of the afternoon wearing heavy on their souls, as they fell into silence.

They had never been so close than they were right then. It was like they had laid their souls bare and accepted each other's rawest fears, doubts, darkest secrets and pain. And it was amazing. The bond of trust between them was extraordinary and the kiss they shared, simple and slow, sealed everything together in blissful harmony.

And that night, when the moon rose and the air grew colder, they crawled into the same bed, stripped to their underwear, bare and open like their souls, and they fell into dreamless, peaceful sleep, wrapped around each other so tight without an intention of ever letting go.

...

 **A/N: So? How are we feeling about all that guys? Let me know… You know what do my amazing readers! I love you all and I'll have the next instalment up ASAP…**

 **Love,**

 **Anna… XXXX**


	17. Lies and Liquor

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Here's the next one guys… It's got a bit of everything… Fluff, angst, pain, sweetness, sexy dancing, drunkenness and some sexy times… ;) you're gonna love it ;)**

 **PS: I know the last chapter confused some of you what with me saying Magnus' father was dead. Which he is. But in previous chapters I had said his father was alive… this is not a mistake, all is explained here. I'm sorry… I should have written that a bit better, you have my sincerest apologies…**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the amazing reviews, each chapter gets so many now, more than any of my other fics did :) thank you! I have no time to reply again, im really sorry… but this chapter took ages to write… so I'm just going to say thank you, I love you, and enjoy it, my friends… :)**

...

"Oh my god! Magnus! Really?! Aww, it's gone everywhere!"

Alec cried as Magnus threw a bottle of glitter at him. He was soon doused head to toe in rainbow colours, shimmering every time he moved. It was bad enough that Magnus had dragged him shopping, was it really necessary to completely rainbowify him?

Magnus laughed gleefully as Alec stood before him. He was wearing royal blue skin tight jeans, a white tank top with a black mesh vest over it and a pair of blood red knee high converse. To top it all off, Magnus wrapped a red scarf around his neck and messed up his hair. Then he added just a little dash of glitter.

And Alec was not amused. "Seriously Magnus? I look like a clown!"

Magnus giggled. "No, Alexander darling, you look sexy. Very, very sexy. I could just eat you up... Or throw you down on this changing room floor right now and have my wicked way with you."

He said suggestively, biting Alecs jaw harshly and making him gasp before pulling back with a wicked grin.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get you more stuff. Then you'll have lots of choice for tonight!" He basically sang with excitement as he left Alec alone in the room.

Alec sighed. Why had he agreed to let Magnus take him out tonight? Oh right, because the boy had looked at him with those amazing eyes before going down to his knees and sucking Alec off in the shower, licking at him like the world's greatest lollipop. Alec felt the heat rise in his cheeks and the throb in his mark as he sat down, waiting for Magnus to come back.

Magnus had been acting a little strange today. He was bright and bubbly like always. But it was as though he were trying too hard, like he was trying to make up for something or earn some form of forgiveness. But Alec knew there was nothing to forgive. They had treated each other with blinding trust and honesty yesterday. And he had never felt closer to anyone in his life.

Just then, a crazy fast beat of something Alec supposed was meant to be music rang out from Magnus' phone on the shelf. He stood up and went to it, not sure whether to answer or whether to let Magnus know he a call and leave it for now. But when he saw the name on the screen, he stopped thinking.

 _Foster Monster._

Alec stared down at it, letting the phone ring and ring until it eventually cut off. He put the phone back on the shelf and sat down slowly, moving as though he were in a trance.

 _Foster Monster_? Magnus lived alone, didn't he? He said he didn't have a foster family. He said he was alone. So why was someone, presumably a foster mother or father, calling him?

Alec mind came to only one disappointingly simple answer. Magnus lied.

Magnus came back with a smile on his face and several items of denim, silk, leather and cotton hanging over his arms. Alec looked up as Magnus drew the curtain back and whistled softly as he put the clothes down, turning to Alec with a sexy smirk. He saw the boy sat tensely, his head in his hands.

"Baby? What's up? You ok?" He asked tentatively.

Alecs head rolled up slowly and his eyes were burning fiercely.

"What's up? That was probably the question your _foster monster_ wanted to ask you when he called a minute ago. You might want to call him back."

Alec said viciously, standing up and striding towards the curtain, pushing past Magnus roughly. Magnus gasped and froze before swinging his arm out and gripping Alec's arms tightly.

"Alexander-" He began.

Alec cut him off. "No. Don't you Alexander me. Why did you lie to me? After everything we talked about? You lied. Why?"

The clear innocence and pain in Alec's angelic voice was laced with anger and spite, emotions never to be associated with that gentle boy. And it broke Magnus' heart. He felt tears well in his eyes and Alecs hand gripped his own, shaking and clammy with his rage.

"I thought you trusted me..." He said with blinding honesty. The anger drained away, replaced with simple confusion and hurt. Somehow, that was worse.

Magnus gulped. "Alec... Baby... I swear, everything i told you was true. I do trust you. Oh my god, i trust you. I lo- I need you. You're the best thing in my world right now. You know that."

Alec laughed humourlessly. "So what aren't you telling me? Why are you keeping secrets? I haven't kept any from you. I'm trusting you with my life right now. I could be in so much trouble if this got out. But I'm risking it for you."

Magnus cried silently as Alec released his hand and sat back down with a sigh.

"Alec... I know... I'm sorry. Please... I'll tell you. I'll tell you, i swear. Please... Don't be angry. I just- I can't... It's hard for me and i told you so much yesterday and that was hard... But i want you to know."

Alec sighed as Magnus knelt on the ground in front of him. He took Alecs hands and kissed the backs of them gently, his tears wetting Alec's skin.

"Tell me, Magnus. I'm not angry, i just... I don't understand. Why would you keep things from me? What's do bad that you won't tell me? After everything you told me yesterday, you can't be afraid of scaring me away... I'm here. I thought we were close."

Magnus smiled sadly at him. "We are... I swear. And I'll tell you. Ok? Right now."

He sat beside Alec and held his hand as he told the sequel to his life story.

"Ok. The guy who called. I live with him. I guess he's my kind of father. He was one of my foster parents. My longest standing one. I was with him and his wife for 2 years between the ages of 8 and 10. But they gave me back and that was it. Until a few months ago, when i got home from school one day and he was there at my doorstep. He'd just got out of prison for assaulting a guy and was half baked and drunk. I let him crash on my couch and then it sort of escalated. Except that he sobered up and got a job bringing in investors for his brothers business. He's gone a lot of the time and when he's in town, he stays out of my way. I guess he was just calling to tell me he was home from his latest trip."

There was a moment of silence before Alec groaned.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled... I'm sorry. Is he good to you? He doesn't hurt you? You're ok at home?"

His voice came out quickly and rushed and Magnus chuckled at the worry lines on his forehead.

"Baby, calm down... I'm sorry. I should have just told you. I just... After everything i told you, i didn't want to add that to it. Besides, you thought i loved alone. It was easier to keep it that way. But trust me, I'm ok. D's a good guy. Now that he's got his life back on track again."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' temple.

"D? His name is D?" He asked confusedly.

Magnus laughed. "No. His name is Asmodeus. But D is a lot easier to say. And Asmodeus is just a weird name, man. I mean, what the fuck?"

Alec giggled and shook with laughter as Magnus held him tight and kissed his neck.

"Are we ok now, baby?" He asked nervously.

Alec smiled. "Yes. Of course. I'm sorry."

Magnus shook his head. "There's no need for that baby. Now come on, let's go pay for this stuff. Then we can get ready and go partying tonight!"

He said as he jumped up. Alec groaned. Yep. He'd agreed to let Magnus show him the apparently magnificent world that was the underground club scene. They were headed to a place called _Pandemonium_.

...

Alec sighed and groaned, standing in front of a mirror, wondering if he looked ridiculous. Magnus was downstairs waiting for him, already dressed and looking amazing no doubt.

Alec bit his lip and stared at his reflection. Gone were his suits and cuff links and ties and dress shirts. In their place was a pair of skin tight red jeans, a white tank top with a deep neckline, his wrists were full of bracelets and rings adorned each finger. His hair was messy in the way Magnus liked it and he had a red silk scarf loosely slung around his neck. He looked so unlike the boy he was so accustomed to seeing every day. But he liked it. He hoped Magnus did too.

Taking a deep breath, he left the room and walked the hall, taking the stairs slowly. As he came into view of the hallway, he saw Magnus in all his glitter covered glory waiting for him.

Magnus gasped as he saw Alec coming down the stairs. He had transformed. From a shy little suit wearing boy to a rebellious sexy little deviant. And it was so hot. The outfit Magnus had picked out clung to his body perfectly and his eyes were bright and popping, a flash of deep blue amongst the red and white.

Magnus smiled leisurely and licked his lips as Alec stood before him somewhat nervously.

"Wow. It looked good in the shop, it looks so much better on you... But i think it'd look even better on my bedroom floor..."

He whispered as he licked a hot trail of fire up Alec's neck, nibbling at his sensitive flesh and teasing the skin of his hips, flirting with the waistband of Alec's jeans. Alec moaned as Magnus' lips lit a blaze of fire over his jaw until their lips fused together seamlessly. They held each other tight, a movement polished to perfection by now. Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus' neck as Magnus pulled him closer and circled his waist, their chest pressed together and their hearts beating wildly. Their tongues battled furiously, swirling and thrusting and licking and playing as their eyes slipped shut and their breathless moans filled the air.

Though Alec pulled back with shining eyes and flushed cheeks, clearing his throat as Magnus leaned forwards and licked his lower lip slowly. Magnus was already worked up, and the night hadn't even begun yet.

"Come on. I do not appreciate being dragged to that infernal place, but if we are to go, we may as well go now."

Magnus smirked and bit his lip, pulling the front door open and letting Alec go first, though only so he could slap the fine ass as his sexy boy walked past. Alec yelped and Magnus laughed, throwing his head back as Alec locked the door. Then Magnus took his hand and they walked the few streets towards Pandemonium, as Magnus wanted to get Alec drunk tonight, he couldn't drive them.

Magnus couldn't wait to see what kind of drunk Alec was. He'd be lying if he said he didn't wish him to be a dirty, sexy, slutty, horny drunk. That would be fun. And as the flashing lights of that red neon sign came into view, he squealed in excitement and pulled Alec towards the entrance, beaming and laughing while Alec blushed hard and tried not to look out of place.

...

"Ok. Slow down for a second, more shots are coming so go easy on the rum Alexander." Magnus yelled over the music as Alec downed a double rum and coke. His face was flushed and his eyes were bright, dark and wide and full of fire. He was grinning as he drank and Magnus raised a glass to him.

They toasted a load of random things with their shot glasses. Them, Magnus' cat, Chairman Meow, Alecs freedom, Magnus' heavenly body, Alecs dick, Magnus' glitter, Alecs blush, their holiday, their marks, and the song they first danced to as it played through the speakers loudly, the piano beat resonating through them.

Alec grinned and jumped from his seat, grabbing Magnus' hands and pulling him up, running through the crowds until they reached dance floor. He spun Magnus around and pulled him closer, moving his body fluidly, in a way his sober self would most assuredly have blushed at. Magnus laughed as Alec shook his ass and put their hands up in the air, twirling them together as their bodies thrusted hard and strained with need with every swing of their hips. Alec leaned down and latched his lips onto Magnus' neck, gripping his hips and digging his nails into the soft flesh as Magnus moaned and gasped and panted and got harder and harder as Alec went crazy all over his burning body.

He wrenched Alecs head back and attacked his mouth, his tongue plunging inside and igniting the nerves, eliciting a montage of primal sounds from deep within Alec's chest. The songs came and went as their alcohol ridden minds and lust infused bodies went insane. They were so close, panting and sweating, their need for each other building to alarming levels.

Then Alec pulled violently back from a heated kiss and started coughing hard, hacking up a lung as tears filled his eyes and he spasmed. Magnus laughed at him as he turned red and choked on air.

"You ok baby?" He asked. Alec grinned sheepishly.

"Yah. Sorry. I need a drink! Woo!" He shouted and made for the bar. But Magnus grabbed his wrist and guided the stumbling boy back to their table. He got Alec a glass of water and calmed him down slowly, thinking that maybe he'd let the boy drink too much on his first night out.

"How you feeling Alec?" He slurred, sipping a glass of coke.

Alec smiled widely. "I feel... Damned."

Magnus' brow furrowed. "What?"

Alec nodded sincerely. "Damned. Like, I've lived my life. And this is hell. But don't be afraid. Because i like it here. I like hell. I was bad in my life. I kept secrets and broke the rules so the angel sent me to hell. With its too bright lights and it's too loud music. It's burning drinks and its sin. Dripping in sin this place is. But the plan backfired. Gods plan for me backfired. Because i love it here!"

He shouted, throwing his arms wide. Magnus wasn't entirely sure what to make of that little speech but what followed melted his heart.

"It's because of you. Magnus Bane. My soul mate. You showed me the world. You bought me to hell. And proved me wrong. I was taught to believe this was hell and my home was heaven. But it's the other way around. This place is heaven and it's all because of you. You saved my life. You freed me. And my heart starting beating only when i met you, and it will never stop as long as you live. You are everything to me, Magnus. Thank you for showing me the world."

There was a moment of silence before Alec giggled.

"I need air. The air in here tastes funny. Like sweat and sugar. I need oxygen, good old trusty oxygen. The thing that keeps me alive, well apart from you anyway."

He said with an awestruck smile as he looked at Magnus.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? Sometimes i wonder if you're actually real."

Magnus smiled softly and slung Alecs arm over his shoulder, supporting him as they left the club, Alec throwing the bouncer a jaunty wink and a high five as they went.

"Come on, Alec. Let's get you home."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' cheek with burning lips.

"Ok." He said simply.

...

Magnus helped Alec climb the stairs when they got back. He strained under the weight of the boy but didn't pass up the opportunity to feel up the boys muscles. He really did love that body. Those strong arms, those muscled legs that felt so good wrapped his hips, those hipbones, deep and defined.

He moaned softly under his breath, his arousal from the night of dancing not entirely gone. But he couldn't take advantage of Alec's current state. Could he?

He smirked to himself but cast the thoughts aside, sitting Alec down on the bed and pulling the converse off his feet. He unwrapped the scarf from around Alec's neck and pulled his sweaty shirt off. Alec giggled.

"I like it when you take my clothes off. Maybe you should take yours off too..." He said, biting his lip and looking at Magnus with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Magnus moaned, knowing his resolve would crumble if he stayed here any longer. He leaned down and kissed Alecs forehead lightly, laughing as Alec pouted.

"I don't even get a proper kiss? Really Magnus? I want you to kiss me. Right now. Do it."

He said, commanding but slowly, a grin on his face. Magnus moaned and sighed.

"Fine."

He leaned down and kissed Alecs sweet lips gently, pushing lightly against them as the boy purred under his breath. Magnus was about to pull away when Alecs hand gripped his neck, holding him down as his tongue delved into Magnus' mouth, awakening those nerves, which awoke his mark, which awoke his dick.

He moaned and tried to pull back.

"Alec. Alec stop it. Alexan-OH!" He gasped as the world spun fast before he felt a heavy weight over him.

His eyes adjusted in the darkness and he saw Alec straddling his hips, smiling down at him, shirtless and messy haired. He groaned at the feeling of Alec's hands on his chest and sighed.

"Alec. You're drunk. I can't do this..."

Alec leaned down and placed kisses up Magnus' neck, one kiss for every word.

"Yes." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Can." Kiss. "I." Bite. "Want." Lick. "You." Kiss. "Bad." Lick. "Magnus..."

He whispered his name so smooth and seductive in Magnus' ear, sucking on his earlobe slowly, his mouth being very persuasive, and Magnus' dick being all for it.

Alec leaned his body against Magnus', his forehead pressed against Magnus', whispering softly while his hands mapped Magnus' body slowly.

"I want you Magnus... It would be the perfect end to the perfect day. Please, baby..."

Magnus sighed and stroked Alec's cheeks, looking up into his eyes.

"Alec. Listen to me, i know you want it, i can feel that much already. But I'm not going to take liberties right now. I can't sleep with you tonight."

Alec moaned and he looked heartbroken, his eyes wide and sad, innocent and longing. Magnus sighed.

"Alright, how about this. We don't have sex tonight. Because you're drunk. But tomorrow, as it's our last night before we head home, if you still want to, then yes. If, when you're sober, tomorrow, you still want this, then i will be more than happy to oblige you. How does that sound?"

Alec sat up and pouted for a minute, holding Magnus' hands gently, their fingers absentmindedly playing with each other's. He sighed.

"Ok. No sex tonight. But if i want it tomorrow... We can. But for now, keep it in our pants."

He was about to climb off of Magnus when he felt a pair of hands circle his hips. He looked down at Magnus confusedly. Magnus smirked.

"I said no sex tonight. I didn't say we couldn't do anything else..."

Alec grinned a beaming smile and threw himself over Magnus, kissing him wildly, enthusiasm making their kiss fast and messy. He clawed at Magnus' shirt, wrenching it over his head and throwing it on the ground. Magnus sat up and pulled Alec closer, lifting him higher to get a better angle on their kiss. They were moaning as Magnus thrust hard up against Alec, their marks and dicks throbbing with blood with yearning for more. Their deep moans and guttural panting filled the air, loud and wild as they rolled on the bed.

Magnus slammed Alec down and ripped his jeans off his legs, quickly followed by his pants. He stared down at Alec's naked body and locked his lips, diving down and running his lips, his tongue, his teeth, his hands over every inch of that creamy skin. Alec moaned as Magnus licked his shaft and he thrust upwards, Magnus slipping his hands under Alec's ass and lifting him, sliding Alec's dick down his throat and moaning at the salty taste of pre cum on his tongue.

Alec cried out as Magnus swallowed around him, greedily devouring his soul mates cock.

"MAGNUS! Oh, god stop... I don't wanna put an early end to this! Fuck!"

Magnus groaned as he pulled off of Alec's solid throbbing dick. Hearing the little aristocrat swear was so hot, and seeing him spread open, naked, sweaty and wild, was the greatest sight on this earth. He leaned down kissing Alec messily as the boy released him from the confines of his tight leather pants.

Once he was naked, Alec pushed him down, covering his body with his own, touching and groping and kissing every inch of caramel skin he could reach. Magnus cried out as he sucked on his nipples and dipped his tongue into his shallow navel. Magnus moaned his throat when Alec kissed the insides of his thighs and licked his balls gently. Magnus panted like a keening puppy when Alec slipped a finger around the tight muscle of his ass and teased him just the smallest amount. Alec had the best time of his life getting to know Magnus' body. And when it was time for the main event, he dove in fast and hard and had Magnus clawing at the sheets and thrusting gently down his throat in no time.

"Alec... Baby... _Oh fuck_... Oh god... Alec stop... I want you to cum with me... _Baby_..."

Alec pulled back and smiled up at Magnus, biting his lip before sliding up Magnus' body, spreading his legs over Magnus' hips and kissing him slow and feel and hot. Magnus sighed low in his throat as Alec began grinding down against him, their dicks firmly pressed together, sliding together as he moved.

Magnus panted hard and wrapped his arms around Alec's sweaty body, kissing him hot and dirty as their bodies fell into a hypnotic rhythm. They thrust hard against each other, the friction burning, and their dicks hot and heavy, begging for more. The air was rife with animalistic noises. Sharp sounds and drawn out moans.

"Oh... _Ung... Fuck_... Ooh... Mmm... _Yessss_... Oh baby... Hhmmm... Uh, _uh_ , _**uh**_... Oh _**god**_..."

The words came from both of them as they slipped together seamlessly, moaning and sweating and writhing. That burning within grew too hot to bare and they reach down together, their hands clasped as they circled their dicks in the same grip, jerking roughly and crying out. With one last messy kiss of tongues and teeth and hot panting breaths, the inevitable throbbing came and they fell over the edge with shared screams.

The air fell silent apart from the sounds of their heavy breaths and pounding hearts. Alec shuddered on top of Magnus before he lazily rolled to the side, his energy drained as Magnus moaned beside him.

"Damn, baby. That was amazing... The most fun we've ever had..."

Alec moaned incoherently with agreement before sleepily replying.

"I know... God, you're so amazing... I can't wait until tomorrow." He whispered.

Magnus smiled as Alec cuddled up beside him and his light snores began to fill the silence. He looked down at Alecs sleeping face and felt his heart melt. Everything was perfect. He didn't even care about the mess that was quickly drying on the stomachs and chests. He just held Alec tight, letting sleep take him away, and dreaming of tomorrow.

...

 **A/N: Love? Hate? Predictions? You know what to do!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope that clears up some of your questions… :)**

 **Love you all so much,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	18. First time

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: No time for a note. But you're going to love this… sexy times ahead ;)**

...

Alec groaned and face planted his pillow, his head pounding and his eyes heavy with tiredness and the remnants of his hangover. He heard someone chuckle from beside him and cracked an eye open. Magnus was lying beside him, smiling and holding out a glass of water and a couple of aspirin.

He moaned and rolled over, sitting up slowly and wincing as his spine popped when he stretched. Magnus smiled up at him.

"Take those, drink all the water and then i can snuggle you again." He said sweetly.

Alec had to smile at Magnus' adorable face. He was fresh faced with bright eyes, his hair was a complete wreck but he looked so young and innocent that Alec just couldn't say no, even though his throat felt like sandpaper.

He took the water and swallowed the pills, pulling a face as they washed down his throat. Magnus waited for him to down the whole glass before he took it away, placing it on the bedside unit and smiling at Alec.

Alec got the hint and slid back down under the covers, only now realising that he was naked. He immediately blushed and Magnus smirked.

"Remembering something interesting, baby?"

Alec groaned and pulled the covers over his head, his embarrassment only making the whole scene cuter. Magnus giggled and dove under the covers, burrowing until found Alecs hips. He gripped them softly and placed a kiss on the boy's stomach before using his grip to pull himself up Alec's body and lay over him, both of them hidden under the covers.

He smiled down as Alec held his face in his hands, moaning softly.

Magnus grinned. "You remember don't you? I was worried that you may have drunk too much and forgotten everything."

Alec sighed and moved his hands away, sliding them up Magnus' bare arms slowly as he felt the hot skin of Magnus' body pressed against his own.

"I remember everything. And, before you ask, i regret nothing."

He said softly, leaning up and kissing Magnus' lips sweetly, circling the boy's waist with his arms. Magnus smiled and melted into Alec, laying over him and resting his chin on Alec chest as the boy played with his hair absentmindedly.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

Magnus smirked. "Well, you did promise me last night that if you were sober and still up for it..." He let his voice trail off when Alec blushed deeply.

Magnus laughed and took a second to just look at Alec. Moments like this were rare and he found himself treasuring it. Being with Alec was the most natural thing in the world. He loved it.

Alec moaned and playfully hit Magnus' shoulder.

"Magnus... We only just woke up. God... I meant, do you want to go out somewhere, watch a movie, do something not... Sexual. Just hang out or something."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alecs nipple, making the boy yelp and blush. Magnus laughed deep in the throat and bit his lip.

"How about we spend the day at the beach. I haven't done that in years."

Alec smiled down at him. "Ok. That's sounds perfect. As long as it's what you want... I don't want to waste our last day."

Magnus smiled and slid up his body, kissing Alec with enthusiasm, his tongue playing with Alecs, coaxing it to life as his lips nipped softly at Alecs. He pressed his body down, grinding his hips slowly, feeling a swelling hardness against his thigh. Grinning against Alecs lips, he slipped a leg between the boys, rubbing it gently against him as he greedily swallowed his soul mates gasping breaths.

Alec moaned and pulled back, rolling Magnus off of him and getting out of bed.

"I'm just going to take a shower." He said as he grabbed his clothes and a towel.

Magnus pouted and moaned sadly at being left and Alec smirked to himself before calling out to him.

"I didn't say you couldn't join me!"

Magnus had never gotten out of bed so fast in his life.

...

"It's cold! Jesus Christ! Holy fuck!" Magnus yelled as he ran away from the rolling tide of the morning ocean.

Alec laughed and reached out, grabbing Magnus' slim waist and lifting him up, carrying back out into the sea. Magnus whimpered as Alec let him go and his legs froze in the water. Alec was grinning at him, like he was waiting for something. Then, all at once, the cold went away and it was quite pleasant actually. Alec smiled.

"Everyone knows that the water is cold at first. You have to just let it warm up. And when it does, it's really quite enjoyable."

Magnus smirked and ran his hand over the small crest of a wave.

"A bit like you then."

Alec's brow furrowed and Magnus came closer, drawing tantalising patterns across Alec's bare chest with a wet finger.

"You were shy at first. But then you warmed up a bit. And when you do, it's _really quite enjoyable_." He growled in Alec's ear, making the boy blush hard.

"Magnus. Need you make everything sexual? Because, it's..."

Magnus grinned. "Aww, baby, does it make you all hot and flustered? Need me to help cool you down?"

Alec spluttered and blushed beet red as Magnus giggled. Alec fumed and glared at Magnus, cocking an eyebrow before splashing him with water, dousing him from the head down. Magnus' indignant cry rang out and Alec laughed as his rainbow hair dripped and stuck to his face.

"Alexander! Oh my god... So cold... You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled as he shook out his hair, the water on his caramel skin glistening; he looked like a model, or a freaking Greek God. Alec blushed reply and willed away that burning sensation in his lower regions, begging his mark not to flare up now.

But judging by Magnus' little smirk, he knew exactly what Alec was thinking. Maybe that was because seeing Alec the posh boy God, shirtless and dripping wet was amazing. But he didn't let Alecs adorable hotness get in his way. So he narrowed his eyes and sent a giant splash of water heading Alecs way.

The boy yelped and lashed out, sending a wave back at Magnus, as they laughed. Magnus sent one back but Alec was too fast, diving under the surface and vanishing.

Magnus looked around confusedly as the water began to settle and Alec didn't reappear. He was just about to start worrying when he felt warm hands slip around his waist under the water. He bit his lip as he felt wet lips press against his stomach. Those hands gently pushed the waistband of his shorts down until they hung low on his hips and he felt lips softly moving against the skin just below his navel.

He moaned softly as he felt a tongue run up his stomach slowly, the warm water making it feel deeply sensual and amazingly hot. He gasped as he felt nails digging into his flesh as he looked down and saw a head of black hair close to his stomach. He reached down and lifted Alecs chin out of the water, looking down into those shining blue eyes.

Alec smiled and slid up Magnus' body, pulling him closer as he stood up, their wet skin pressed together as Alec peppered Magnus' chest and neck with kisses and licks and bites. Magnus tipped his head back and moaned softly, holding Alecs body close and letting the boy overtake him.

Alec couldn't stop. He tried. But the taste of Magnus' skin mixed with the salt water was intoxicating. He was groaning softly as Magnus let him explore his upper body. He didn't even care that they were in public, in the ocean and very much all over each other.

Magnus lifted Alecs head up and looked deep into his eyes before capturing him in a searing kiss. Alec moaned in pleasure and shivered all over as Magnus wrapped himself around him. They breathed hard as their bodies moved together, a seamless dance that only they knew.

They broke apart slowly and pressed their foreheads together, their hands clasped and chests heaving. Alec closed his eyes and smiled, licking his lips and tasting Magnus. The green eyed boy moaned softly and giggled.

"I think coming to the beach was a good plan."

Alec sighed a laugh. "It really was."

Magnus giggled and pulled Alec closer, circling his hips and burrowing his face in Alecs neck and licking at the wet skin.

"Alec... I want an ice cream."

Alec laughed, his body shaking as he giggled, Magnus' body moving too as he chuckled low in his throat. Alec placed a kiss on Magnus' forehead and took his hand, leading him out of the water and onto the sun kissed sand. As they walked, two girls came up them, smiling and giggling.

Alecs brow furrowed and Magnus cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you gay?" One of the giggling girls asked.

Magnus scoffed. Obviously they were gay, they'd just been making out in the ocean. So instead of speaking, he turned to Alec and placed a deep, hot kiss on his waiting lips. They girls giggled again as Alec blushed.

"Are you soul mates? Because we didn't know if that could happen for us."

Magnus' eyebrows rose when he realised the girls were holding hands. He smiled kindly at them and pushed the waist of his shorts down, exposing his mark.

"Yes. He's my soul mate. And once you guys turn 18, I'm sure it'll happen for you."

They smiled at Magnus before kissing softly. Though Alec didn't register this, he was too busy realising just how much the phrase 'soul mates' meant to him.

And though Magnus couldn't say it outright, seeing the love in the eyes of those girls, he realised with a shock that he saw the same look in his own eyes whenever he looked in the mirror, whenever he thought of Alec.

The girls thanked them and walked away with their arms around each other, leaving Magnus and Alec in silence with their realisations.

There was an awkward silence between them before Alec cleared his throat.

"Ice cream?" He said with a smile, taking Magnus' hand again.

Magnus nodded. "Ice cream."

...

They spent the afternoon walking the beach, up and down the stretch of sand, bare foot and hands held. They stayed out all day, on that beach, together. In silence after they had their ice cream. They didn't need words.

There was something that just felt so right being there with Alec. Their hands clasped together, fingers interlocked, swinging between them as they walked in the surf. The sun was setting now and the soft orange glow over the ocean was the most exquisite sight. The entire day was perfection.

But there was a cloud hanging over them now. Alec had to let Magnus go tomorrow. They were heading home, his parents were coming back. And there was part of Alec that had a sinking feeling, like something was about to go hellishly wrong.

So he opted out of those thoughts, and instead focussed on the boy beside him. He looked down at their feet in the sand, the tide gently rolling over them. He looked at their hands clasped together, Magnus' caramel fingers tightly gripping his own. He looked at Magnus' face covertly, the full redness of his lips, his shining green eyes, his glitter covered skin, the rainbow tips of hair curling into his eyes. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds move and the sun set.

It was then that he realised the inevitability of the tide, that feeling that things will always come and go. People, places, feelings, memories will all wash away, the world moves on. But that mark on his hip and that feeling in his heart told him enough that he knew the one thing that could never change. That boy by his side, that amazing boy who showed him the world, was going nowhere. He wouldn't let Magnus go. He couldn't. Magnus would be the one thing he could never move on from.

He heard Magnus sniff beside him and he looked up at him. Biting his lip, Alec stopped walking, Magnus only stopping when he felt the tug of Alecs hand in his own. Magnus turned back to him with a strange look on his face.

"Alec? Are yo-" He started, but cut himself off at the look on Alecs face.

Alec took a deep breath and pulled Magnus closer, gripping both of his hands now. He twirled their fingers together and looked at Magnus' with an open innocence in his eyes. Magnus was going to speak again, but there was something in Alecs manner that kept him silent.

So he just held Alecs hands tight and smiled at him softly. Alec bit his lip and stepped closer, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Magnus' lips. He trailed his way slowly down and over Magnus' jaw, down his neck and resting his head against Magnus' chest, breathing hard with a pounding heart.

He pulled back and looked up into Magnus' eyes, raising his head and kissing him softly, putting all his emotion into that simple touch. Magnus sighed longingly as Alec kissed him, feeling something different in this kiss, like an open honesty, a desire, a beautiful need.

He pulled back as Alec took a deep breath and started shaking. He stroked Alecs wrists slowly and smiled at the boy who looked scared and worried. He wanted to take that fear away.

"Baby... What's wrong? You can tell me." He whispered softly, smiling as Alecs lip upturned a little.

"I know, Magnus." Alec replied. "I'm ok. It's just..."

Magnus' brow furrowed. "Just what?"

Alec bit his lip and looked straight into Magnus' eyes.

"It's just... Remember last night, what you said about... If i still wanted you..."

Magnus' eyes widened and he felt a smile spread over his face. He gripped Alecs hands tighter and pulled him closer.

"I remember." He said with a smile.

Alec cleared his throat nervously and looked up at him.

"Well, i still want you. If you want me."

He said with blinding innocence. Magnus beamed and felt his heart begin to pound in his chest.

"Of course i want you. I've always wanted you, if you're sure."

Alec smiled, pulling Magnus close until their bodies were pressed together. He leaned up and kissed Magnus' cheek softly before whispering in his ear.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Magnus licked his lips and kissed Alec fast, his body buzzing, every inch of him coming to life.

"Then let's head back to the house." He whispered against Alecs lips. Alec giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Let's go." He said as he bit his lip and took Magnus' hand again, this time pulling him away from the ocean and back towards their house.

...

Alec locked the front door behind them as Magnus leant against the banister, smirking wickedly. He bit his lip as he stared at the vast expanse of exposed caramel skin and he let his eyes roll up that body until they locked with Magnus' shining green emeralds.

He put the keys down and took a step closer to Magnus, who reached out and grabbed Alec by the belt loops, pulling him flush against his own burning body.

"Are you sure, baby?" He asked again, imploring for truth, as to not take a liberty which was not completely given.

Alec smiled and took hold of Magnus' hands. "Yes, i am sure. I already told you that. Come on."

He said as he pulled Magnus up the stairs, walking backwards and holding their eye contact all the way into the bedroom.

When Magnus clicked the door shut, the air seemed to change. It hit Alec that this was really happening, he was really going to do this. Lose his virginity. Outside of wedlock. To a man. Who was his soul mate of desire.

If that wasn't enough to have him thrown in prison, he didn't know what was. But he found himself not caring as Magnus pinned him gently to the wall and began cascading a shower of kisses and licks and soft bites all over Alecs chest and neck. He took his time, slowly mapping Alecs upper body with his hands and mouth before he placed a sweet kiss on those perfect red lips, moaning at the wonder that was his Alexander. He bent his head down and took Alecs nipple between his teeth, biting softly, eliciting a low groan from deep in Alecs throat, making him gasp as he sucked and licked at it until it hardened to perfection. He repeated this ritual with the other before sliding down Alecs body further. He licked a searing trail down between Alecs abs and over the ridges of his muscles, feeling the muscles pushing back against the small force he exerted. His hands circled Alecs hips, holding him close as he kissed that perfect alabaster skin before pulling back and smiling at the little M.B on Alecs hip.

He leant forwards and traced the initials with his tongue, firmly and slowly, drawing out a low, primal groan from Alec. He smiled, revelling the sound before he gripped the top of Alecs short and began pushing them down, stopping only to look up at Alec for permission. The boy smiled and stroked his cheek softly with warm fingers and nodded. Magnus kissed his hip before pulling the shorts off and lifting Alecs legs out of them, wanting to do everything for his beautiful boy.

Alec was blushing hard as Magnus stared openly at his body. The moon was rising and the soft silver glow gave Alec an angelic glow, like he belonged in heaven itself. He was beautiful, and Magnus was going to prove it.

He stood up slowly, dropping his own shorts on the ground and walking Alec backwards until his knees hit the bed. He pushed Alec down slowly and climbed over him, straddling his waist. Alec took a deep breath. _This is nothing you haven't done before. Don't freak out. This is perfect. He is perfect._

He thought to himself, repeating it over and over and Magnus held him tight and placed a feverish kiss on his lips.

Alecs fears melted away as he wrapped his boy in his arms. He kissed Magnus' slow and deep, their tongues dancing, the wet sounds of their kisses and the harsh tones of their gasping breaths filled the night's silence. They fell back amongst the covers and Alec shuffled until his head hit the pillows, Magnus climbed to his knees and crawled over him, leaning his forearms by the sides of Alecs hair, his fingers playing with Alecs hair, as he whispered.

"You are so beautiful, Alexander. I've wanted you for so long, i can't believe i finally have you. Ever since i saw you, then after that kiss on your birthday, i knew it was you. It had to be you. I was scared that you would stay away, not be brave enough to see me again. But you surprised me and showed so much courage that i admire so much. You are perfect and as long as you're sure, id like to finally introduce you to the best part of the real world."

Alec kissed him and smiled as he pulled back. "I do want this. I'm sure. And i would love for you to show me this. Oh, and for the record, you're much more beautiful than i am."

Magnus giggled. "No I'm not. I am extraordinary, but I'm no Alec Lightwood."

Alec laughed as Magnus gave him his classic sassy teenager cocked eyebrow and he pulled Magnus in again, this time kissing him deeper, harder, faster. He wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist as the boy gripped his thighs hard, using the leverage to thrust against Alec, making them both gasp and moan.

Alec felt himself get wetter and his mark started burning as Magnus ground hard against him, their mouths working fiercely and their hands groping wildly. Magnus stopped the kiss and looked down at Alec with fire in his eyes. Alec knew the question he was asking. And Magnus knew the answer.

He reached out to the bedside drawers and took out a fee necessities that he may have packed, you know, just in case.

Alec blushed as he heard the crackle of foil and the popping of the top of a tube. Magnus smeared some lube on his fingers and reached down, capturing Alecs lips in a searing kiss as he effortlessly slipped in one finger, swallowing Alecs discomforted moan. He waited a second before adding another. Then another. Until he had three fingers inside and was gently spreading the boy open. Alec gasped and groaned at the feeling of being stretched, but his discomfort quickly turned to pleasure and he moaned as he thrust onto Magnus' fingers, meeting the pumping rhythm Magnus had set.

Magnus stare down at Alecs face, blissed out, eyes closed, smiling and breathing hard. And was just with his fingers. With a smirk, he pulled them out and Alec whimpered, lolling at him with sad eyes. Magnus bit his lip and kissed him before coating himself with the cherry flavoured lube and slipping on a condom. Alec blushed furiously at that. Magnus giggled and Alec groaned, playfully slapping Magnus' ass. The green eyed boy gasped, spanking had always been a love of his, though he didn't say that, he didn't want to freak Alec out with his creepy fetishes now.

So instead, he gave him a deep kiss, a kiss that dared to express the emotions he didn't dare voice, and lined himself up, throwing Alecs legs over his shoulders. Their eyes met and Alec took a deep breath, nodding slightly as Magnus clasped their hands together and started to push inside.

Alec had felt pain before. Little scrapes here and there. A broken leg when he was little. Burning stomach bugs. But nothing like this. It was intense and it overtook him, making him moan and tears formed in his eyes. He breathed hard as Magnus slid the whole way in, kissing and holding Alec, distracting from the pain. It kind of worked.

Once Magnus was fully inside, it took all of his willpower not to cum right then. Because the feeling of being inside anyone is great, but the feeling of being inside Alec, inside his soul mate, was phenomenal. He groaned as Alec moved slightly, engulfing him further in that tight heat. Alec groaned and looked into Magnus' eyes.

"Move, please." He gasped while placing kisses up Magnus' neck. Magnus was all too glad to comply.

He gently pulled out a little before slipping back inside, getting Alec used to the feeling. And judging by the gasping panting moans he was emitting, he liked it. This gave Magnus a little more confidence that he could make Alec feel so good and give him everything he deserved, so he pulled out more before driving in harder.

Alec cried out and arched his back, clawing at Magnus' hair and pulling it tight, as Magnus slammed against his prostate. He grinned against Alecs neck, licking at the salty, sweaty skin as Alec bucked against him, begging for more.

So Magnus struck up his rhythm, deep and hard and relatively fast, in, out, in, out. His hand slid down and grasped Alecs dick, pumping in time with his thrusts as Alec met his movements fluidly, until they were moving as one.

Alec clenched around Magnus' dick and the green eyed boy screamed. Alec gasped in delight and did it again, Magnus retaliated by slamming up him harder and faster and soon they were writhing and moaning like animals, taking each other to the brink. Their marks seared like never before as they finally gave into their desire fully. And it was divine.

Alec felt his stomach clench and he knew he was close. He also felt Magnus grind hard against that special spot and he cried out.

"Oh Magnus! Oh god! Sweet holy hell! Fuck... Oh god... Oh, Magnus! I... Oh... I'm gonna... I'm almost there!"

Magnus slammed in hard, letting Alecs insides swallow him, clench around him and finish him off. It was so tight and hot and amazing. He was surprised he'd lasted even this long.

"Oh, Alec... My Alec... Oh god... Fucking hell... You're so, you're so fucking tight... Oh god, you are perfect. Oh, ALEC!"

He cried as the boy clenched hard around him, Magnus' groaning, whispered words setting him off. He shot off into Magnus' hand and over their chests as he felt Magnus cum inside him. They both cried out and screamed and caught each other in the hottest kiss theyd ever had as they rode out that immense wave together.

The high died down slowly and Magnus pulled out of Alec, hating the gasp of pain the boy let out. He settled beside him on his back, removing the condom and picking up his old shirt to wipe them clean. Alec was still recovering as Magnus lay beside him, gasping and lost to heaven. Eventually, Alec giggled.

"Wow. That was amazing. That was the most intense thing I've ever felt."

Magnus smiled and curled up against him, kissing his shoulder.

"It really was. You are perfect, Alexander. I lo- I love that you could trust me enough to do that, what with everything..."

Alec smiled. "Of course i lo- i mean, i trust you. That was amazing. Thank you."

Magnus laughed. "You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence whole they both basked in the severity of their feeling sfor each other before Alec yawned and Magnus kissed him softly, curling up beside him and tangling themselves together.

"Goodnight, Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"Goodnight, Magnus." Alec replied, cuddling up to the boy and feeling as happy and special and loved as did right at that moment.

It was the best night's sleep either of them had ever had.

...

 **A/N: Let me know what you think, my darlings :)**


	19. Perfection and Polaroids

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here it is, guys. Just a heads up: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's all I'm going to say ;)**

 **Apologies for the very short note yesterday, my wifi was being crap and I wanted the chapter up fast before it broke… but it's ok now. I just wanted to thank you for all the amazing reviews… and yes! Our boys finally did the deed! Was it all you hoped it would be? Because from the reviews, I think you loved it :) And now, we get back to the story… Hold onto your hats guys, this is gonna be rough…**

...

Magnus lay in bed as the sun peeked in through the gap in the curtain. He smiled to himself as he remembered the events of the night before, his body buzzing and his heart pounding at the memory.

He rolled onto his side and saw Alec sleeping soundly, curled up with his hair falling into his eyes and a small smile on his beautiful face. Magnus felt his heart burst at the sight, the feeling, the ghost of Alec's body wrapped around his own. It had been so intense, so perfect, he didn't want to let the boy go.

Alec moaned softly in his sleep and Magnus smiled, sweeping a strand of inky black hair out of his eyes. Alec sighed happily as Magnus placed a soft kiss to his forehead and he yawned, stretching himself out before opening those amazing eyes. Magnus smiled happily and leaned in, kissing him on the lips and sighing in content.

Alec smiled sleepily and pulled Magnus to him, holding him closer and looking into his eyes.

"Morning." He said with a smile. Magnus grinned.

"Good morning to you too, baby. You alright?" He asked with a wink.

Alec blushed. "Yeah. I'm alright. Amazing actually. What about you?"

Magnus grinned. "Yes you are. And I've never been better in my life."

Alec blushed as Magnus rolled on top him, playing with his hair and leaning down to kiss him softly. He caught Alec's lower lip between his own and sucked it gently, eliciting a resonating moan from deep within both of them. Alec held Magnus' slim waist softly, stroking the skin of his hips and moaning at the heat and softness. Magnus swirled his tongue with Alecs, devouring his little angel soul mate, who was currently gasping soft whimpers into Magnus' mouth. Having Alecs body straining and shaking beneath his own, just like last night. It was perfect.

Then Alec pulled back and stroked Magnus' cheek softly.

"Last night was incredible. And as much as in enjoying this, we have to get ready to go. It's a long drive back."

Magnus pouted and groaned, kissing Alecs neck teasingly and licking at his warm skin. Alec felt his mark start to burn and moaned.

"Magnus... Stop..."

Magnus giggled against his chest and licked Alec's nipple roughly, raking his nails down Alecs sides. The boy gasped loudly at the brutality of the action and groaned in a very guttural, sexual, un-Alec way. Magnus laughed evilly as Alec whimpered.

"Magnus... We need to get up."

Magnus huffed. "Fine. But I'm only going because you're so cute."

Alec smiled. "Aw, thank you baby. As you're reward for your blinding beauty and kindness, you can join me again in the shower."

He said as he rolled out of bed, smirking. Magnus clambered after him, giggling as he grabbed Alec's body and they tumbled into the bathroom laughing and playing around. It was the perfect wake up call.

...

Once Alec had managed to squeeze all of Magnus' bags back in the car, he headed back inside to find Magnus staring at the pictures on the wall again. He smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, nestling his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

Magnus smiled and held Alecs hands. "Yeah. I'm just sad that this is over now. I could just stay here forever with you."

Alec smiled, kissing Magnus' neck before gasping. He grinned as he ran to the cupboard and rooted through it, coming back with an old print out Polaroid camera, the kind that printed the picture right away in the classic tinted black and white.

Magnus smiled when he saw it and Alec snapped the camera, getting the perfect shot of Magnus' easy grace and beauty. It printed from the camera and he smiled at it, showing it to Magnus.

"That's awesome." He said, taking the camera from Alec.

He winked and turned it, snapping a quick picture of Alec. He grabbed it and beamed at the photo. Alec looked shocked, his eyes were just wide enough that even in the dull hue of the print, he knew they were shining brightly. His lips were slightly parted and he had a light blush on his cheeks. He looked perfect.

Alec blushed at the photo as Magnus' pocketed it, winking as he came closer. He threw an arm around Alec and leant his head on his shoulder, smiling as Alec played with his hair. He snapped a photo of both of them and Alec giggled. He took the camera from Magnus and turned to him, resting their foreheads together, their eyes locked on each other's. Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly, with heart bursting sincerity. Just as he did, he heard the snap of the camera and he gasped. The print came out and they stared at it with adoration. Even in just a picture, their emotions were clear as crystal. They shared a smile as Alec pocketed his photo of Magnus and took their kissing one to the wall. He grabbed a tack from a snuff box on the mantelpiece and found a space in the centre of the wall, sticking their picture up proudly.

Magnus bit his lip. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Alec nodded. "Yes. I don't care if any of my friends see it. They won't judge me and i want you up there as part of my family. Just like they are."

Magnus smiled. "Ok then. I like it. But I'm keeping the other one."

Alec nodded. "Alright then. Come on, let's go home."

Magnus nodded and took Alecs hand, kissing him softly as they headed out of their little heaven, knowing that because of their picture, the two of them would never truly leave, never truly be parted.

...

Magnus was staring up ahead as Alec pulled his car up to the curb outside Magnus' apartment block. The high of their holiday was wearing off as Alec switched off the engine.

"You should get inside, it's getting dark."

Alec said slowly, sighing as he popped the locks of the doors. Magnus groaned and felt his heart break.

"Do you want to come in for a while?" Magnus asked hopefully, not wanting to let Alec leave just yet.

Alec smiled. "I would really like that." He said, kissing the back of Magnus' hand before he climbed out of the car.

Walking up the steps, Magnus whispered quietly to him.

"Just a heads up. D's home. And ah, if you could not tell him that we're together that'd be great."

Alec stopped and stared at him. "What?"

Magnus sighed. "He's not a bad guy. He just... In his past... You know he went to prison? Well, it was for queer bashing. He beat up two gay guys at a bar. He's a homophobe. And he doesn't know I'm gay."

Alec let this sink in, he didn't mind keeping the secret, especially after everything he asked Magnus to hide. But really, his only thought was:

"How does he not know you're gay? I mean, just, look at you."

Magnus threw his head back and laughed as he unlocked the door. Alec giggled as Magnus stroked his cheek.

"I have some pictures of me and my friend Camille. He thinks she's my girlfriend. But she isn't, just to clarify. I'm all about dick. Especially yours."

He winked as Alec blushed hard, stumbling up the stairs while choking on air. Magnus laughed at him and slapped his ass as they neared Magnus' apartment.

He sighed and nodded, opening the door and smiling. Alec nodded and stepped through the door, perfectly capable of playing straight for a while.

"Magnus, son! You're home! I thought i was going to miss you. I have to head back to the city tomorrow."

Magnus smiled and hugged the man. He was tall, with dark hair and laughing eyes, a pristine suit and a Rolex on his wrist. Clearly, his job supplied him quite well.

He pulled back from Magnus and saw Alec, smiling widely. Alec was confused, he had expected some evil old guy with a mean sneer and narrowed eyes. This man was quite nice. Except from the homophobia stuff.

"And who would this be, Magnus?"

Magnus smiled. "That's Alec. A friend from school. We went down to his house by the beach for the holidays."

Asmodeus smiled. "Nice. I would have prefer if you'd called me first though, not just up and vanished."

Alec spoke up nervously. "Sorry. That was my fault. It was a sort of spur of the moment thing."

Asmodeus smiled. "It's ok. Nice to meet you, son."

Alec blushed and shook Asmodeus' hand. "You too, sir."

Asmodeus grinned. "Nice grip. This one's a good one Magnus. He'll go far."

Magnus nodded. "Yep. He's a genius. I copy from him all the time at school."

Asmodeus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Magnus. You should really do your own work."

Magnus sighed dramatically. "I know!"

They all laughed as Magnus led Alec into the kitchen and Asmodeus bade them farewell and headed to his room.

As Alec walked through the kitchen door, Magnus yanked him in by the wrist, slamming the door and shoving Alec up against it. Before Alec could comprehend what was happening, Magnus' mouth was working furiously against his own. His lips were hot and desperate, biting and sucking as he breached Alec's lips with his tongue, exploring inside and awaking those nerves beautifully. Alec gasped and groaned as he kissed Magnus back, holding him close, slipping his hands up under Magnus' shirt. Magnus groaned in pleasure and pulled Alecs leg up onto his hip, grinding against him and pinning Alec hard against door and sliding his hands up Alec's chest.

Alec gasped loudly as Magnus tweaked his nipple and he pulled back harshly.

"Magnus! He'll hear us!" He whisper shouted.

Magnus grinned. "Then keep quiet baby..."

Alec was about to reply when Magnus dove down and ravaged his neck and ripped open the button of Alecs jeans. Alec gasped as Magnus shoved his jeans down, he was wearing a pair of skinny black ones that Magnus had bought him the other day. Magnus laughed softly as Alec tried to supress his groan by biting Magnus' neck. The boy whined feebly as Magnus slipped a hand down his pants, teasing him with a feather light touch that made Alec want to cry out. He clawed at Magnus' back and kissed him furiously, fast and feverish as though it would be their last, as Magnus gripped him softly and moaned in pleasure at the beautiful boy and his beautiful cock. He slid down Alec's body and kissed his hips, lifting Alec's shirt and bunching it up, pressing it to his lips. He whispered softly.

"Bite down on it so you don't scream, baby."

Alec opened his mouth and bit down on the shirt, muffling his moan as Magnus pulled his pants down his legs and kissed his tip. Looking up at Alec, legs bare and spread, dick standing proud, red and leaking, flushed faced and gagged by his shirt, Magnus could have almost cum there and then. His angel was so hot. And he planned on making the most out of this.

He delved down without warning, taking Alec right to the base, feeling the tip of his throbbing cock press against the back of his throat. Alec was shaking above him, emitting a low moans, stifled by his shirt, as he slipped his hand down and tangled his fingers in Magnus' hair. He gripped hard as Magnus worked his lips and tongue, using his leverage to set Magnus' pace and gently match it as he thrust in and out of Magnus' hot, wet mouth. They were both gasping for breath as Alec felt his stomach tighten. He moaned loud and clawed at Magnus' scalp as the boy swallowed hard around him, taking him right to the base. Alec thrust forwards harshly and came fast, shooting down Magnus' throat as the boy moaned and pulled Alec closer, deeper, devouring him with pleasure. The waves rolled out and Alec slumped back against the door, breathing hard as Magnus pulled the shirt from between his teeth, giggling as he licked his lips.

"Damn baby, you taste so good. You're amazing."

Alec could only nod sleepily and rest against the door while Magnus pulled his pants back up and zipped up his jeans. He slid up Alecs body and kissed him softly, lightly, respectful but sensual and deep and hot. It was so incredible. Their desire was still just as strong as it was when they first met.

Alec kissed him back, slowly now, holding Magnus close.

"I should head home now." He said regretfully.

Magnus nodded sadly. "I know."

Alec sighed, clasping their hands together.

"I don't want to go though."

Magnus smiled. "I don't want you to go."

Alec let his grip go and pulled away, Magnus watching his every move, committing everything Alec did to memory.

"Thank you, Magnus. These past few weeks have been extraordinary. You've shown me so much, and it's been amazing. You are amazing."

He said with sadness and a smile. Magnus smiled sadly and kissed his cheek as he opened the kitchen door again, following Alec out.

"You're more amazing. Thus week was the best week of my life. You've shown me just as much, you know. And i can't wait for the next time I'll see you."

Alec smiled and hugged Magnus as he slipped on a jacket that Magnus offered him.

"Once my parents are back and settled, I'll be able to see you after school and at the weekends again. So, it'll be about two days. Will it be a problem if i just turn up on your doorstep?"

Magnus grinned and kissed Alecs hands as he opened the front door.

"No. That will not be a problem. In fact, I'll do nothing but wait for that bell to ring."

They shared a secret smile, full of emotion and their hidden feelings, united as one as they had never been before. Alec kissed Magnus softly and quickly before pulling away, backing out of the door.

"Ok. I have to go now. I'll miss you. Especially after... Everything."

Magnus grinned as Alec blushed and he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Me too, baby. You were amazing. I can't wait for next time... It'll be even better."

Alec blushed and stole one last kiss from Magnus' lips.

"Goodbye, Magnus. I shall see you soon. Sweet dreams."

Magnus watched as Alec walked away, his retreating figure being swallowed by darkness.

"Bye for now, baby. Can't wait. And my dreams will be of you."

He smiled as he heard Alec giggle cutely as he took the stairs back out the building and he sighed, leaning against the now closed door and letting the image of Alecs shining sapphire eyes fill his mind. With a smile, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small sapphire gem Alec had given him in the cave. And right then, he swore on that stone that Alec owned his heart, as long as they both shall live.

...

Jace and Izzy were both asleep when Alec got home, alone in their separate beds, and the house had not been destroyed in his absence. He fell asleep quickly with a smile on his face and dreaming of Magnus, his laugh, his eyes, the way he held Alec close, his body, their first time, and the story Magnus had told him about his parents. Alec went to sleep unable to shake the feeling that the two stories, Magnus' parents and now Magnus and Alecs, were far too similar for his liking.

Though in the morning, he had no time to dwell as both Izzy and Jace flew into his room, jumped on his bed and held him prisoner until he told them everything. So he did. He told them everything. And when he got to the part with the first time, they both cheered and clapped, thanking the gods that Alec had joined the world. He wasn't going to lie, Alec cheered too. His time with Magnus had most assuredly changed him. All for the better.

They spent the day lounging around, enjoying one last day of freedom together before their parents returned that evening. Of course, during this freedom, his siblings forced him to make pancakes. He couldn't eat them without blushing as he remembered that morning with Magnus and the chocolate pancakes. Izzy giggled at him and Jace refused to know whatever was going on inside Alecs head.

At 7pm, they head the distinct noise of the front door opening and they straightened up, pristine in their suits once more. Their parents came through the door and embraced them lightly.

"Oh, children!" Maryse exclaimed. "We have missed you so much. And oh, we come baring wonderful news. Robert, bring in our guests."

Robert Lightwood strolled into the room, flanked by two ginger people and two slightly smaller ginger people. He was smiling, his eyes twinkling in Alec's direction.

"Children, this is Mr and Mrs Branwell. Henry and Charlotte, you remember them from when you were young."

They all nodded slowly, not quite sure where this was headed. Robert grinned.

"This young man is their fine son, Charles. And this young beauty right here-" He put an arms around the girl, she had flowing ginger hair and dark brown eyes, a little pink dress and a small smile. "-Is Miss Lydia Branwell."

He concluded, sharing an indecipherable glance with Henry, who smiled and nodded, as Maryse and Charlotte beamed from the side-lines.

"Alexander." Robert said. "Come here, son. I would like you to meet Miss Branwell."

Alec took a tentative step forwards and took her outstretched hand, kissing the back of it softly, as any gentleman would. Then Charlotte spoke.

"Oh, yes. I can see this very well. A match made in heaven. Look at them, the young beauties."

Alec felt his heart start to hammer as he caught a worried glance from his brother and sister. Robert stepped forwards and clapped Alec on the shoulder.

"Son, you are 18. And as you do not have a mark of friendship or love, you are free to marry whomever you shall choose. And while on our travels, we met Henry and Charlotte who told us that their darling daughter was also 18, and also had no mark. It seems as though it were meant to be."

Alec froze, his eyes widening, his heart pounding and his throat burning, his mark searing and tears threatening to burn his eyes. Because, that something he thought was going to happen that would ruin everything, here it was.

Robert beamed. "It's already been planned to perfection. And this time next week, next Saturday, you shall become a man, son. You shall take Miss Branwell as your bride and finally begin your married life as the man of your house."

Alec's heart stopped. And the world washed to pieces all around him. This was it. The end of his beautiful dream. The end of his life.

This time next week, he was getting married.

...

 **A/N: I'm sorry… Let me know your thoughts on this tragedy…**


	20. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Next one guys! Sorry, no time for a note, my parents are yelling at me! But thanks for the reviews!**

...

Magnus was trying to sleep. But every second he tried to close his eyes, he just saw Alec everywhere. And that meant no sleep, because his heart became full of fierce longing and he found himself missing the warmth of Alecs body beside his own in his bed.

He sighed and smiled, at least his dreams were of Alec, and not of his mother and father. They were good dreams. He shut his eyes and saw Alecs smiling face, a light blush over his cheeks, standing there on the beach, holding Magnus' hands. The night of their first time. It had been more than Magnus could ever have dreamed of, he gave every inch of himself to Alec, and Alec to him, and it was amazing.

He let himself fall asleep slowly, Alec's voice ringing in his ears, his smile in his heart and the safety of his soul mate surrounded him. He couldn't wait to see him again soon, he was getting some serious withdrawal, and it had only been a day since Alec went home. But he would see his angel soon, so for now, he settled into his beautiful dream.

...

Alec was living a nightmare. His worst nightmare. The nightmare to end all nightmares. He couldn't believe it. Even now, a whole day later, those words still rang in his ears.

 _"You shall take Miss Branwell as your bride."_

It's not that he had anything against Lydia, it's just that he was irrefutably and eternally in love with his soul mate. His male soul mate. And the thing that hurt the most was that he had plenty of chances to say it, but he didn't. And now it was too late.

Too late. Too late to tell his parents about his mark, which only get him kicked out and cast away anyway. Too late to tell Magnus, he hadn't had a minute of freedom, he was surrounded by people and could never slip away. Too late for freedom. Because this was happening.

He was currently dressing himself slowly, not for school as he should be, but for a day of awkward bonding with his fiancé. They would be chaperoned as they walked the park together, getting to know each other. Because apparently, it's fine to marry someone you only met a week ago. Alec wished he was marrying Magnus. At least he knew him, and cared for him, and they wanted to be together. Alec was sure how he would mask his horror and repulsion at the situation for the entire day.

...

"So..." Came the sweet, high voice of Lydia Branwell from beside him as they walked through the park.

She sighed when Alec said nothing and clicked her tongue, flicking her hair and hitting him with the tips. He spluttered and gagged at the overwhelming scent of her god awful perfume. He looked around and saw her brother, Charles trailing behind them, as their chaperone. Alec almost wished he was walking with the guy instead of his sister.

He stared up at the midday sun and felt his heart bleed. All he wanted was Magnus.

"Alexander. Do you plan on talking to me?" She said bitchily. Alec felt a burning urge to pull her hair until she fell to the ground. But he simply smiled a fake smile and put on his best kind voice.

"I am sorry. This is all just very sudden and I'm not really good at... This."

He said bashfully. Lydia giggled and lay a hand on his arm, flicking her hair and batting her eyelids.

"No, i am sorry, Mr Lightwood. That was inconsiderate of me. I know you are shocked, as am i. But can we try to make this work?"

Alec sighed inaudibly and nodded. "Of course, Miss Branwell."

She giggled again and touched his arm, sliding her hand down slowly. He internally cringed, his body physically rejecting the touch. His body was for Magnus and Magnus only.

They walked in relative silence, talking of their childhoods and their respective futures, wondering what their united future would be like, Alec constantly wishing he was anywhere else, preferably in Magnus' bed.

Then they came across a group of brightly dressed, loud and laughing people. Alec smiled, their manner reminding him of his soul mate while Lydia scoffed.

"Ugh. How repulsive. Such language and dress. Can they not control themselves? Have they no shame? They're like wild animals. A constant mess on our society. I mean, must they really spend their time-"

"Shut up! How can you talk like that about them?! You don't know them!" Alec interjected, his voice rising in anger.

Lydia turned to him, shocked and appalled at his outburst.

"Are you defending them? A bunch of savages you have never met, over your fiancé?" She retorted in a voice like honey flowing over broken glass.

Alec growled and shook the grip of hand off his arm.

"Yes. I am. You don't know about their lives. So don't judge them. And you're only my fiancé because my parents are forcing me to marry. I didn't even know you existed until yesterday! And now I'm supposed to fucking marry you?!"

Lydia gazed in fascinated horror at him as he breathed hard, defending his Magnus from her attack. She had no right. How could he marry someone who thought like that? He waited for the indignant yelling, the girly crying, and the screaming for her brother, the slap.

But it never came. Instead, she gasped and bit her lip, searching for her brother but finding him nowhere. She smiled and reached out, yanking Alec closer by the tie and slamming their lips together, giggling against his mouth as she nibbled and licked at his lips. He froze and felt his mark burn in hatred as she pulled away with a secret smile, stroking his chest slowly.

She looked at him through lowered eyelids with what he supposed was meant to be a sexy smirk.

"Wow, how can you talk like that? You'd get in so much trouble if anyone heard you. My god, that left me so flustered. You are a dark, dangerous man, aren't you, Alexander? You are a bad boy. I like you. I think we are going to have so much fun together."

She giggled and pecked his lips again before pulling back, stroking his arm and smirking as they walked together.

Alec groaned as he realised his angry, commoner outburst didn't repel Lydia. It only drew her closer.

With a sigh, he watched the people running and laughing and tried to forget his world, and just focus on Magnus. The boy he feared he may not see again.

...

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Love ya :)**


	21. Break Down

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Here's the next one :) so the story isn't going to plan for all you Malec fans :) but it'll be ok… maybe… I don't know yet… ;) but for now… enjoy this guys… :) I love you all…**

...

Alec didn't show up randomly on Magnus' doorstep on Monday night. That was fine. Maybe his parents were just keeping him busy after their business trip.

Alec didn't show up randomly on Magnus' doorstep on Tuesday night. That was fine. Maybe he was busy with school work or his siblings.

Alec didn't show up randomly on Magnus' doorstep on Wednesday night. That was fine. Maybe he'd been eaten by a bear.

"God, Bane, get over yourself. I'm sure lover boy is fine. He has to keep the secret and his parents are probably just keeping them all on house arrest as per usual with those families."

Magnus sighed as Ragnor spoke, sprawled on Magnus' bed scoffing crisps and cake. Magnus wished he could be as calm, but he had a burning boiling feeling in his stomach, a feeling that something was wrong. Alec wouldn't have vanished for almost 5 days without sending word to Magnus, the boy was way too paranoid to not tell Magnus why he wasn't there. He was so open and honest, he'd be compelled to tell him. That's why Magnus was beginning to get terrified.

As Ragnor started ranting about the latest crappy song released by the latest most popular crappy artist, Magnus pulled out his little Polaroid of Alecs blushing smiling face. He looked into those dark eyes and felt his heart stutter.

As he felt around in his pocket for that little sapphire, he whispered, stroking picture-Alecs cheek.

"Where are you, baby? What's going on?"

...

Alec ran through the house, his head spinning. It was now Wednesday night and he was falling apart. He hadn't had a spare minute to himself all week. If Lydia wasn't clinging to his arm, his parents were hanging over his shoulders.

He couldn't do this. It was too much. All he wanted was Magnus. But he couldn't get the house long enough to go to him. He knew people would be looking for him, badgering him constantly about his wedding suit, flower arrangements, transport, and the church. He couldn't handle it. He didn't want it. He just wanted people to leave him alone. And he knew only one place in this house people wouldn't go looking for him in.

He flew up the stairs and down the hall, slamming through the furthest door on the left. He bolted it shut and sagged against it, falling to the ground while the earthquake in his soul shook him to the core. He felt the tears ting his eyes and he shook uncontrollably, breaking down, sobbing like a child, locked inside his sisters' bedroom, safe from the world for the barest of seconds.

"Alec?" Came a soft voice.

He started and looked up in horror, thinking Lydia had found him. But instead, he was met by the distraught faces of the only two people he really wanted to see. Jace and Izzy.

He shot up and threw himself onto Izzys bed, wrapping his arms around both of them as he curled up and sobbed his heart out. Izzy was crying too, softly and quietly as Jace held her hand while they both cuddled up with Alec, surrounding him in their familiar warmth and comfort. They would keep him safe.

The tears eventually began to dry and he shuffled, moving so Izzy was resting against him with her head on his chest and he was leant against Jace, his head resting on the golden boy's stomach. They remained silent for a while, each of Alec's hands grasping one of his sibling's hands, locking him to the earth.

"Alec? I know this is a stupid question but how are you doing?" Jace whispered softly, stroking Alec's hair.

Alec gulped. "Not good, Jace. I hate her. I actually hate her."

"Who? Lydia?" Izzy asked slowly.

Alec nodded. "She's a raging bitch. We were walking in the park on Monday and we saw some people, commoners. And she started bitching and taking the piss and tearing them down. And all i could think was shed talking about Magnus. My Magnus. How fucking dare she? She doesn't know a god damned thing about them."

Izzy and Jace stared at him with wide eyes, mouth open as they gasped.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Izzy giggled. "Good god, Alec, you sound like one of them."

Alec sat up and huffed. "I'd rather be like them than like Lydia."

Jace nodded slowly. "I get that, she sounds like hell. She annoys me too, i avoid her most the time." Izzy nodded in agreement.

"So, Alec, i know you might now want to talk about it, but... How was your holiday?" She asked curiously.

Despite all of the stress and pain Alec was feeling, he smiled and blushed deeply. Izzy giggled and Jace smirked.

"What happened brother?" He asked with a wink.

Alec sighed a laugh. "It was amazing. I've never felt so free in my entire life. Magnus is... He's perfect. He's incredible. He's beautiful. We had an awesome week."

Izzy giggled and Jace cringed. "He sounds nice." Jace said simply, not knowing what else to say.

Then Izzy sighed dramatically. "Come on Alec! You know what we want to know! Give us the details, brother." She said with a wink.

Alec blushed hard as Jace chuckled. "Something tells me our innocent little Alec isn't all that innocent anymore."

Izzy snorted. "He does have a desire mark Jace. So come on, did you do it?"

Alec groaned and blushed harder. "Yes. It was Thursday night, the day before we came home."

Izzy cheered as Jace laughed. "Yes Alec! So, how was it?" She asked excitedly.

Alec hit her with a pillow. "It was... Intense. Amazing. It felt like nothing I'd ever experienced before."

Izzy squealed as Jace cringed again. "So tell us how it happened!" She giggled.

Alec fumed. "Hell no. That's all you're getting."

Izzy sighed in annoyance. Jace sighed in relief. Alec laughed. They remained silent for a while, basking in Alecs tiny shred of joy, though eventually the pain outweighed the happiness again.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, guys. I don't want to marry Lydia. I tried scaring her off by screaming and swearing at her in the park, but apparently she liked it. She called me a dangerous bad boy and sucked my face."

Izzy gaped at him while Jace made retching noises. Alec could only agree.

"It was so gross. She was all over me and her perfume was choking me and her tongue would not get out of my mouth. I don't know how she was enjoying that kiss, i really don't. I just know that i can't do that again. I can't stand by that alter and kiss her. I can't marry her. I can't."

Izzy was silent for a second before whispering cautiously.

"Then don't. Run Alec. We'll help you. Go and be with Magnus. It's what you want."

Alec sighed, his heart fluttering and breaking all at once. Magnus was the air he breathed, the earth he walked, the life he lived. And he wanted that so badly, to run and be free. But he couldn't just go. He liked to think that he was brave, like Magnus' mother had been. But in truth, he was a coward.

"I can't do that. I won't leave you two. Not here. Not in this life. Not after Max. I have to stay, it's my duty, its what's expected of me."

Jace sighed. "Why couldn't you fall in love with one of our own? Your life would be so much easier right now, brother." He said sadly, like he knew it was futile, Alec's heart and soul were taken now.

Alec sighed then sat up fast. He stared at Jace with wide eyes.

"Fall in love? Who said I'm in love?" He asked sharply, his natural defences flaring up all around him.

Izzy and Jace shared a look and said nothing, just looking at Alec helplessly. He felt that surge of angered defence stand firm for a second, then it crumbled down and the next thing he knew, he was crying again.

Izzy hugged him tight as Jace held his hand and hugged him too, so he was in the middle of him and Izzy.

"I do love him. God, i love him so much. It hurts. I can't do this. He's all i want, he's everything and if this happens, I'll never see him again. I can't live with that. I need him."

Izzy was sobbing, stroking his hair, as Jace kissed the back of his neck, holding him tight, tears in his own eyes. Seeing his brother this hurt and hopeless was killing him. He didn't care if he was gay, or in love with a boy. He just cared that he was in so much pain. And he wanted nothing more than to take it away.

"It's ok, Alec. We're going to figure this out. I promise."

Alec sniffed and pulled away from Izzy, sitting between his siblings, twisting his hands together nervously. He sighed.

"What am i gonna do?" He asked, lost and broken.

Izzy sighed and held his hand, smiling slightly.

"You can't just go. You wouldn't get very far and Dad would kill you. But, maybe, if... If your mark moved. If it became a mark of love, it changed, like your feelings did, maybe he would understand. Maybe he'd let you go."

Alec sighed a laugh. "He would never let me leave to go and be in love with a common boy, Izzy. Even if my mark moves, i can't be free, he won't let me call this wedding off and run away."

There was a moment of silence before Jace gasped and smiled his shit-eating grin.

"So don't tell him. You can't just vanish now, if he found you, you'd have no physical evidence to prove why you went. But if your mark moves, and you get a love one, just run. Just go. Screw him, screw society, if it becomes love, he can't stop you."

Izzy smiled. "Yes. That's good. If, between now and your wedding, on Saturday, you get a love mark, we'll help you run. And you can be with Magnus."

Alec groaned, though he smiled a little. "That sounds good. But what if my mark doesn't move?"

Izzy sighed. "Then maybe you guys weren't meant to be."

Alec sobbed little. "So if it doesn't move, i should move on and marry Lydia? This sucks balls."

Jace and Izzy sighed their laughter and Alec groaned.

His world was breaking down, he had the tiniest glimmer of hope, hanging on by a thread. And that thread was that little Polaroid picture in his pocket, of a boy was a natural smile and slightly widened eyes as the camera had flashed and he stared out at Alec with that sexy smirk and beautiful face, bringing tears to Alec's eyes as he fell asleep cuddled between his siblings for another fitful night.

...

 **A/N: Let me know what you think :) Give me your predictions, guys… :) love you all, my loyal readers, and any newcomers… :) love ya**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	22. Wishes

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Hey, guys… :) So here's the next one… the wedding's getting closer… and I think it's about time a particular freewheeling bisexual learned of this tragic event, don't you? Enjoy guys… And I'm sorry… For once, Destiny (I mean my magnificent self) isn't laughing the classic Mwahahaha here… This is sad stuff. And I apologise…**

...

The next morning, Thursday, two days before the wedding, Alec woke from a beautiful dream. He had been back in that cave behind the waterfall, the moonlight dimly lighting their secret place. And he was laying on the ground as Magnus showered his body with kisses, kissing him deeply, touching him delicately, and leaving trails of fire over his body. He moaned softly as dream-Magnus smiled down at him before peeling Alec's pants off and covering Alecs quivering, naked body with his own.

Izzy and Jace had stayed with him all night, and when they first heard that lustful moan escape their brother's lips, they shot out bed with wide eyes. They watched awkwardly as Alec had gently moved, desperate for a friction that he was obviously getting in his mind.

" _Magnus_..." He whispered softly and clawed at the sheets as his toes curled.

Yet as whispered that name, the awkwardness dissipated and all they felt was pain and sympathy. Alec craved Magnus, everything he was, everything he had. He loved him. And it hurt them to know that it was only through his dreams that he got to see Magnus' face again.

Izzy crawled onto the bed and gently shook him awake before he got a full blown boner in front of his siblings.

"Alec, wake up." She whispered.

Alec's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled sleepily, reaching out.

"Magnus..." He opened his eyes and bit his lip before seeing not Magnus, but Izzy beside him. He immediately felt his heart constrict and tears burn his eyes.

Izzy wrapped him in a hug and Alec sobbed into her shoulder. It was then that Jace knew what he had to do. So as they slipped out the room and Alec went off for a fitting after being bombarded by their mother, Jace made headway for the garage.

He drove them to school fast and waited as Izzy went through the doors with Simon and the rest of them. Then, after hanging around and waiting for the last of the staff to go inside, he shot back to his car and was out of that car park so fast, heading in one particular direction.

...

The school wasn't all that different to Jaces own, it was still big, depressing and prison like. Except the people were laughing and talking and dressed like actual people. Not like Jace, who was still dressed in his suit, looking like a blonde James Bond.

He sighed and climbed out of his car, walking up the street and watching out for the boy in the photo that was clutched in his hand. He stood in the car park as student's started leisurely rolling through the gates. He watched them pass him without the blink of an eye, though a few girls gave him a giggle and a smile. He winked good-naturedly, but for once, his eyes were peeled for one particular boy.

And then, slipping out of a sleek black Lexus, he found him. Straightening his tie, he sighed, not at all worried about what he was about to do.

He walked slowly towards the car, watching as the guy walked towards the school. Jace sighed and shrugged, deciding to wait and let the guy have one more day of ignorance. But then the walking rainbow darted back to his car, jumping back inside and Jace took his chance. He ran to the car and flung the passenger door open, slipping inside and slamming it shut before locking the doors and ripping out the key.

"Hey, what the fuck?! Who the hell are you and give me my bloody keys! Right now, get the fuck out!"

Came an angry, tired voice, as the boy reached out and slapped his arm hard. Jace raised an eyebrow and just stared at the guy, watching the glitter sparkle in his hair and his bright green eyes shine. And as Jace stared, he saw a flicker of recognition in those eyes. The eyes of his brother's soul mate.

"Wait..." The guy said slowly, holding out his hand in a stop motion.

Jace just blinked and smiled a little, holding out his hand for a shake.

"Sorry for the intrusion, my name is Jace. I'm hoping you've heard of me, it would save a lot of trouble."

The boy bit his lip. "Johnathan Lightwood. Alec's brother."

Jace nodded. "That's right, Magnus Bane."

Magnus didn't know where to gasp or sigh. "Ok. So you're Alec's brother. Maybe i won't kill you for hijacking my car."

Jace smiled ruefully. "You might want to hold that thought, i have a feeling you might want to kill someone after i tell you this."

Magnus' eyebrows rose and he felt his body start to shake, he had a very bad feeling welling inside him.

"Why? What's happened? Is it Alec? Is he ok? Why hasn't he come to see me? He promised and he never breaks his promises."

Jace felt his heart go out to this guy. He saw the same look in Magnus' eyes that he had seen in Alecs earlier today. This was not going to be fun. But he knew that Alec would want Magnus to know, because Magnus was right, Alec never broke his promises, and if couldn't do this himself, it ought to be Jace who did it.

Jace sighed, facing the boy with sadness in his eyes.

"Look, Magnus. I know you care for him, and he does for you too, believe me. These past few weeks have been the best of his life, you've made him so happy, showing the world he always wanted to be part of."

Magnus looked at him reproachfully. "Where are you going with this, Lightwood?"

Jace sighed. "I'm sorry but the announcement is going out later today and i didn't want you to hear it via rumour. But, Alec... Well, when our parents came home, our father bought back a friend of his, Mr Henry Branwell, and his family. Because, during their trip, they set it all up."

Magnus started to freeze, his stomach twisted in knots and he felt his mark burning on his hip. Jace reached out and put a hand on Magnus' shoulder, his eyes full of pain and sympathy.

"Alec is engaged to be married to Lydia Branwell. The wedding is on Saturday."

Jace literally saw Magnus' heart break. The light in those eyes died and he couldn't hold back a cry. His eyes burned as the air was knocked from his lungs, like he'd taken several punches right to the heart.

He looked at pleadingly, like he was begging for this to be joke. Jace just shook his head and Magnus sobbed, leaning forwards and clutching at Jaces suit as he cried.

"No! _Nononononono_. No. No. No. Alec... No. He can't... He's mine. He's everything to me. He's mine! He is _mine_! Don't do this to me Alexander! _Please..."_

Jace stared in shock at the broken shell of a man crying on his, shaking uncontrollably and screaming, his yells muffled as he face planted Jaces chest. Jace was almost in tears, the raw emotion in Magnus' words was enough for Jace to realise that though their marks were desire, and their emotions ran so much deeper. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Shh. It's ok. Well, it's not. But... I don't know, maybe you guys just weren't meant to be."

Magnus sat up fast, now straddling Jaces legs as he slapped the golden boy hard across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ say that, Lightwood. You know full well that despite the desire mark i love your brother! Don't you _dare_ give me any of this _'not meant to be'_ crap. I've never known anyone as perfect as Alec. He's my everything. And i can't lose him."

Jace just stared at the boy, his cheek stinging painfully and his eyes threatening to water. The passion inside Magnus was incredible, the love in his eyes was infallible. He sighed and huffed in desperation.

"Look, i know this isn't what you wanted. But you have to understand that Alec can't just leave. Believe me, if he could, he would. But he won't leave because me. Me and Izzy. He won't take another brother away from us. That's what'll happen. If he leaves, father will disown him, he will lose everything, he will be cast out and Alec is so protective over us. He shields us from the worst parts of our lifestyle, being the oldest, he always had it hardest. So he does everything he can to keep us safe. And if he's gone, he can't do that. The boy is too selfless for his own good. Sometimes i wish he would just think of himself."

Magnus nodded numbly, his body on autopilot as the news started sinking in. He had just lost his Alec. He knew Jace was right, Alec wouldn't leave his family. Nor would Magnus want him to. It wasn't a question of bravery, like Magnus' mother, Alec was plenty brave, he had proven that. It was a question of whether or not Alec could bare to leave his family, his siblings. And Magnus would never ask him to do that.

"I wish he would too. But this is his life and his choice. I can't ask him to leave you. And i won't. I'll stay away, i know this is tearing him apart, i can almost feel his pain inside me."

Jace smiled ruefully. "If it makes you feel any better, he hates her, Lydia. She's a raging bitch. We all hate her to be honest. He screamed at her the other day in the park for bitching about commoners. Even when you're not around, he's defending your honour."

Magnus smiled as Jace sighed a laugh. "You really did a number on him. He acts so different now. He's stronger, he laughs more, he swears. These past few weeks with you have changed him. He actually likes himself now. Well, not so much right now, what with marrying a bitch and abandoning you."

Magnus hit him again. "He's not abandoning me. And if i don't hate him for this, he shouldn't hate himself. Tell him that for me. Also, tell him that my door is always open, if he ever needs me for anything. And that... i wish things could have been different. Just, whatever you do, don't tell him i love him. I don't want him to know that. Not when we can't be together."

Magnus was choking up again, Jace could hear it in his voice. So he decided to take his leave. Lifting Magnus off of him and placing him back in the driver's seat, he spoke in a voice that very nearly cracked.

"I'll tell him. Everything but that. You have my word. I am sorry. I thought you deserved to know. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Bane. I just regret the circumstances."

He held out his hand and Magnus shook it gently, his whole arm shaking as Jace said his final goodbye. Though, as he climbed from the car, he leaned down and whispered with a conspiratorial smirk.

"Though, there is a little plan in my mind. You see, the wedding was an act of human interference, a man made intervention, if you will. But, I'm putting my faith in a higher power. I'm thinking that this story isn't over. I believe that maybe, just maybe, a force greater than man is going to save you both. An unstoppable force by the name of _magic_."

He winked and Magnus looked at him incredulously. Jace bit his lip and leaned down, shaking Magnus' hand one last time before pulling away, though not before he slipped his finger over Magnus' hip, right over his burning mark. He winked again and the door slammed, the blond boy walking away into the crowds, leaving Magnus well and truly confused.

He'd been through the emotional rollercoaster today. His heart was in agony, his head pounding, his whole body rejecting the very idea of Alec marrying another person, a girl at that. And then Jace had to go and say that. What did he mean? _Magic_. Was he insane?

Magnus sighed, feeling tears sting his eyes again as he sat back and pulled out his Polaroid, stroking Alecs face and smiling down at it sadly.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry. I wish things were different. What i wouldn't give to see you one more time… Oh god, i can't lose you... I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

...

 **A/N: So? Tell me what you thought of it… And leave me your predictions too :)**

 **PS: I was originally going to have Izzy hunt Magnus down and have her be the one tell him, but it didn't seem right when I was writing it. Izzy is Alec's confidant, she is his rock, and I don't know, her being the one to talk to Magnus didn't seem right to me. But the Magnus/ Jace relationship dynamic has always been a little vague to me. I mean, they're quite similar in their arrogance and obvious beauty and they mock each other a lot, but I can't help but feel like there's more to it. There's a bond there somewhere, a common need to protect Alec. And I wanted it to be Jace who told Magnus, it seemed right to me. But you know, if you don't agree and wish it had been Izzy, let me know, I won't be offended :)**

 **Anyway, I'll let you guys go now, I've got the next chapter to start writing ;) I love you all and thank you for the amazing reviews, keep them coming :p**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	23. Hell

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Heres the next one guys :) its quite long… but worth it… enjoy, guys… I love you :)**

...

 _Alec lay on the bed, bare and burning as Magnus crawled over him, his naked body glistening already with a light sheen of sweat. He licked a trail of wet teasing bites up his legs, over his hip, sucking on his mark, before nipping his way up Alecs abs and licking like a kitten with a saucer of creamy milk at Alecs chest. Magnus slid his hands up the sides of Alecs quivering body as he leaned down and kissed him passionately, a tidal wave of emotion ripping through them slowly. Their hands clasped either side of Alecs head as he lifted his legs, wrapping them around Magnus' shaking hips. He felt himself stretch as he moved, Magnus had already got him ready, and he moaned in desperation. Magnus smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly and angling Alecs hips upwards. Lining himself up, Magnus sighed a drawn out moan as he pushed the tip inside, sliding in slowly, feeling Alecs walls stretch around him, pulling him in and clamping down around him as he was fully seated. Alec groaned deeply as he felt Magnus fill him, his insides stretching around him, desperate for more. He slid his hands into Magnus' sweaty hair and kissed him roughly, telling Magnus to move. He rolled his hips and Magnus gasped as Alecs tight hole swallowing him greedily. With harsh panting breaths, Magnus pulled out before rolling his hips and sliding back inside. Alecs eyes rolled back and he breathed hard, gripping Magnus' hair tight with one hand as he clawed at Magnus' body with the other. Magnus gasped in Alecs ear, moaning as he showered Alecs face and back and chest with messy, wet kisses and erratic, desperate licks and bites, marking the boy in every way as his own. He continued his rhythm of sliding in and out of his blue eyed boy, making him shake and pant and shudder, his hole stretching more as Alecs body begging for more, for everything. They were both shaking, their thrusts meeting, moving in one fluid motion, Magnus reached down and took Alecs throbbing member in his hand, pumping it firmly in time with their movements. Alec arched his back and clawed at the sheets as Magnus pushed in as far as he could, hitting Alecs prostate dead on and making him see stars. Magnus stayed inside him, circling his hips, grinding down on that spot, making Alec writhe and scream and shake, his toes curling and his hands clawing at Magnus' back. Magnus bit Alecs neck and muffled a scream as Alec clenched hard around him, his tight tightening around Magnus' waist. They were so close, and with one final deep trust, Alec cried out and came hard between their chests. And as Alec came, making that beautiful face of immense pleasure and screaming with that magnificent angelic voice._

 _Magnus thrust deep one last time, cumming hard inside Alec, marking him inside as well as out. He screamed as he fell limp and covered Alecs perfect body with his own, breathing hard and panting deeply as he rode out his high. He pulled back and smiled sleepily, staring down at Alec with adoration in his eyes._

 _"I love you, Alexander Lightwood."_

 _"I love you too, Magnus Bane."_

...

Alec woke with a smile, his heart hammering at those words. As Magnus had whispered them in his dream, it felt like he was saying them for real. Like he had really said them. He felt tears sting his eyes as he wished to god that his dream was real.

But it wasn't. He was laying in his bed, the day before his wedding. To a girl he hated. His heart was well and truly broken.

And what was worse was that he had to spend the day with his father. His life just kept getting better.

...

He took a deep breath before joining his father for breakfast on the balcony. He straightened his tie and stepped out into the autumn sun. His father was reading the newspaper, his glasses on and a cup of tea in hand.

Alec silently walked to him and nodded in greeting.

"Good morning, father." He said as Robert smiled up at him.

"Alexander, my boy, please, have a seat. Have some tea. There is something i wish to show you."

Alec sighed and sat opposite his father, twiddling his thumbs nervously as Robert handed him the paper. He took it with shaking hands and seeing the headline of the Society pages.

 **ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, SON OF MR ROBERT LIGHTWOOD, CEO OF LIGHTWOOD INDUSTRIES, IS SET TO BE MARRIED THIS SATURDAY AT THE ANGEL RAZIEL CHURCH.**

 **Mr Lightwood is engaged to marry Miss Lydia Branwell at 11am on Saturday morning. He is yet to make a statement but the press will be outside the church on the day. We'll be the first to publish the photos of the couple.**

Alec sighed and felt that wave of nausea settle in his stomach. Wedding announcement. In the paper. That everyone can see. Their people and commoners. Which meant that... Which meant Magnus knew. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. This all suddenly became so real and it felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. And now there was going to be press outside, watching, covering the event. That meant he had to go through with this. The world was watching.

"Alexander? Son, are you ok? You haven't spoken in almost 15 minutes."

Alec jolted from his mind, tossing the paper in the table and running a hand through his hair.

"Um, yeah. I'm ok, i guess." He mumbled.

Robert looked at him confusedly. "You are ok, you guess. What kind of language is that son?"

Alec gulped, internally slapping himself. "I am sorry. I forgot myself. This is all very sudden, very overwhelming."

Robert nodded slowly. "I know, son. I am sorry that we sprung this on you. But the union was convenient, you have no mark and we couldn't wait much longer. That is why i do not understand why William is not married. He is 19 next week."

Alec gulped, biting his lip, hiding Will's secret as well as his own. He was drowning, under the weight of his lies, under the feeling of love and pain and hell. He took a deep breath and replied.

"A marriage of convenience? Like yours?" He asked, only an inch of spite leaking into his words.

Robert missed it. "Yes. But in time, you will learn to love Lydia, she is a nice girl, i would not have chosen her of i thought you incompatible."

 _Incompatible._ Alec had laugh at that. If only his father knew just how incompatible they were. The fact that Alec was gay, had a desire mark, hated Lydia and was head over heels for a boy. He sighed and smiled, putting on his best face.

"Lydia is nice. I know her quite well now. I think i could like her, in time."

His words burned like poison. He hated her. And his words, translated into truth, were actually:

Lydia is a complete bitch. I know her all too well, she's a bigoted egotist. I think i could hate her even more, in time.

But Robert smiled and nodded. "Exactly, you will learn and grow together, build your lives."

They shared a smile, Alecs was bittersweet. And then they stood as Robert spoke again.

"Come on, son, we have the whole day to spend together before tomorrow. For a long while actually. Tomorrow night, you shall leave for your honeymoon and when you come back, you will move into your new home."

Alec choked on air and felt as though he'd been slapped in the face. He wasn't sure he could do this. He didn't want any of this. He wanted Magnus.

...

Alec trudged up the stairs slowly, loosening his tie and shaking out his hair. He sighed as he took the next flight of stairs and thought back on his day. Surprisingly, his father hadn't drilled him about his mark, or Lydia. Or the wedding actually. They hung out, going for lunch, playing a few games of tennis and even a good old fashioned one on one football like when Alec was a kid. His father then took him for a tour of his offices and he met the board of directors of Lightwood Industries. They even went to a bar, well, they sat at a bar in a five star restaurant and toasted to the future. Though they toasted to very different visions of it.

It was almost a good day. The only dark cloud was the fact that his wedding was tomorrow. And in an hour, he had his bachelor party. So he needed a shower, a change and to practice making his fake smile look not so fake.

As he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, he was stopped by none other than his darling fiancée.

"I'm really not in the mood for talking with you now, Lydia."

He said bluntly as he pushed past her. But he felt a grip on his arms and a soft breath on the back of his neck.

"Well its a good thing in not here to talk then, is it not?" She whispered sultrily.

Alec tensed up as she spun him round and shoved him through a door, darting in after him and slamming it shut, locking it behind her. She turned to him with a smile and he realised that she was wearing. She was dressed in a full length trench coat. And he'd seen enough movies and tv shows to know what that meant.

She bit his lip and smiled as she looked at him through lidded eyes before slowly unbuttoning the coat. One by one, the buttons opened and Alec could only stare in horrified fear as she opened it fully and let it drop off of her shoulders.

Alec gasped as it fell away, revealing her body. She was dressed in a small black bra, lacey and dainty, barely covering anything and pushing her boobs up, making them look huge. The black stood out starkly against her pale skin as his eyes travelled down her body in shock. He choked on air as he saw the tiny, lacey underwear that was also barely there. He couldn't breath, not able to think straight, pun intended.

If he'd been Jace, he would be hard as fuck. But he was Alec, and he was awkward. Lydia sensed his fear as she looked at him with those dark eyes, walking towards him slowly, her hips swaying as she leaned down, pushing him onto the bed. Her ginger hair cascaded down as she placed soft kisses on his neck, as pushed him down and climbed over him, touching him slowly, pulling off his tie and kissing his collarbone.

He was frozen. He couldn't move. This was completely repulsive. But she mistook his repulsion for shyness and took it upon herself to move things along.

"Relax, Alexander. I know you are scared. And i am a virgin as well as you, but i wanted to give you this before we are married, its wrong and bad, just like you are. I thought you'd enjoy this."

She said to him as she climbed off the bed, standing before him and teaching behind her back, unhooking her bra. She slipped it off and smiled she dropped it, her breasts springing free. They were big and perky and round and her nipples were already pert and pink. If Alec were straight, he'd be fucking her already.

But he wasn't straight, and when she dropped her underwear, and blanched. She peeled them off and smiled as she came closer, climbing over him, her legs spread. He gasped and bit his lip as she pressed against him, kissing him softly. But to him it just felt all levels of wrong. And then it got worse.

"Baby, dont be shy. Its ok, ill show you what to do."

She smiled and spread her legs further, sliding her hand over her stomach before slipping it between her legs and moaning softly. He closed his eyes and cringed as she pulled her fingers out of herself and stroked Alecs face slowly. He cringed hard as a wetness spread on his cheek and she smiled.

"Its not hard, baby." She whispered, kissing him again.

All he could think was, no, its not hard. He'd never been so flaccid in his life. This was beyond bad. This was hell. And when she took his hand, guiding down between her legs, he snapped out of his horrified trance and shoved her off his lap with a grossed out moan.

She gasped indignantly and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

He stood up and breathed hard. "I'm sorry, Lydia. I cant do this."

He walked to the door and didn't wait for her reply as he unlocked it and slammed through it, shuddering horribly as he slammed it shut behind him, leaving her naked and rejected on her bed.

With a terrified gasp, he threw himself into the room, slamming his door shit and climbing into the bathroom for a very long, disinfecting, cleansing shower.

...

"To Alexander! The heir of our empire and the soon to be the newest married man of our society!"

Robert cried as everyone cheered and raised their glasses. Alec smiled as they drank to him and laughed as stories were told and jokes were made.

Then Jace leaned in and whispered to him.

"Dont be mad, but i went to see Magnus yesterday. I told him."

Alec gasped and his eyes flew wide. Jace thought he was going to get another slap.

"Thank you." Alec gasped as he threw his arms around Jaces neck.

"Was he ok?" He whispered.

Jace nodded. "Ok as he could be. He told me to tell you not blame yourself. And to be brave. And that he cares for you still."

Alec felt tears well in his eyes as Jace held him tight.

"He seems nice. Although he did slap me, twice."

Alec giggled. "Thats my Magnus." He said heartbreakingly, trying to smile.

Jace was about to talk again when Will tapped Alec on the shoulder. He looked at his friend and Will motioned for him to follow him as he left the room.

Alec smiled at Jace, who hugged him tight, before letting him go.

Alec followed Will into the hall where the boy looked at him questioningly.

"So, um, back at the house, i ran into Lydia, who started bitching at me for leaving her naked and alone in bed and running out on her." He said with raised eyebrows.

Alec blushed hard and scratched his neck. Will sighed and leant a hand on his shoulder.

"She thought i was you and then ran off crying when she realised i wasnt. I just wanted to know if you are ok?"

Alec looked up at him with wide eyes and sighed.

"No. I'm not ok. I miss Magnus. And, she threw herself at me and got naked and wad on top of me, saying how she was a virgin too and she wanted to have me before the wedding. And all I think was, dear god this is hell. And I'm not a virgin, I've had a guys dick in fucking ass!"

He cried as he slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. Will choked on air and blushed and clicked his tongue awkwardly.

"You didn't need to know that. Sorry." Alec mumbled as he sighed.

Will laughed a little. "Its ok. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Alec smiled at him sadly. "I'm ok i guess. Dreading tomorrow though."

Will hugged him tight. "It'll be ok. I promise."

They remained like that for a while before they headed back in the room and drank more, danced a bit, told jokes and played poker.

And when Alec got home, he sighed, stripping off his suit and climbing into his bed. And finally, the night before his wedding, he fell asleep fitfully, dreaming of a pair of shining green eyes rimmed in black liner and glittering like emeralds.

...

 **A/N: Let me know what you think… Give me your predictions or thoughts… thanks for all the amazing reviews :)**


	24. LOVE

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Here it is… The next one :) This is a little bit of an emotional rollercoaster… but you'll love it :) I think… Oh, and, um, just in advance… I'm sorry…**

...

Magnus stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't slept a wink all night. That newspaper announcement was imprinted in his brain, taunting him with every passing second.

He wasn't sure what to feel. He loved Alec, he wanted him to be happy. But he wasn't happy, not with this girl, not with this life. He was happy with Magnus. He wanted Alec to come to him, to run away and be brave, forget about that life, like Magnus' mother did. But maybe Alec had more to lose than she did. Maybe their relationship was just a dream.

But he couldn't believe that, Alec was everything to him. And he believed that Alec felt the same. And what had Jace said? Magic would save them?

What did that mean? Magic? What kind of magic?

Then it clicked, his brain kicked in and he sat up fast, his hair whipping into his eyes fast as he gasped.

 _The marks_. The marks were the magic. And if Jace had said magic would save them... Did he mean that the marks could move? And if he already knew that Magnus loved Alec...

Oh god, did that mean that Alec... Loved him too?

He allowed himself a brief moment of euphoria before crashing back to reality. Alec loving him was not possible, if he did, Magnus would know, he would feel it inside. But now, all he felt was emptiness.

He had to accept Alec's choice, he had to let him go. So he had to accept that Alec was getting married in 4 hours.

He sighed and held back tears as his bedroom door flew open and Ragnor Fell blew through it, his green tipped messy black hair sticking up wildly as he flew to Magnus' bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's him isn't it? The posh boy getting married today. He's your soul mate isn't he?"

Magnus bit his lip and nodded as Ragnor fumed and punched the pillow before crushing Magnus to him, hugging him tight and holding him as Magnus let his tears fall.

Ragnor knew Magnus better than anyone. And he knew that Magnus was so madly in love. And he knew that his heart was breaking for the millionth time in his life time.

"It's ok, Mags. Its ok, you'll be alright. Ok?"

Magnus pulled back and nodded. Ragnor smiled mischievously.

"You wanna crash the wedding?" He asked with a coy cocked eyebrow.

Magnus sighed a laugh. "No. I can't do that to Alec. He'd get in so much trouble. I can't let his dad hurt him and i know he will if i show up."

Ragnor sighed and nodded slowly. "Ok. We'll stay away. There is something else we could do today."

Magnus looked at him curiously. "What? I'd do anything to take my mind off all this."

Ragnor smiled. "Well, the school is throwing that party today for the football championship. It starts at 12 because the game is actually tonight. And they thought a party in the day was a good idea. Stupid school. But, you wanna go?"

Magnus sighed. School party during the day with no alcohol? Sounds like hell. But it couldn't be any worse than sitting in the dark and dwelling on his lost love.

"Ok. Let's go."

Ragnor smiled and took Magnus hand, holding it supportively as they sat side by side and watched the rest of the autumn sunrise.

...

 _"I love you, Alexander Lightwood."_

 _"I love you too, Magnus Bane."_

 _They whispered against each other's lips as they shared a tender kiss, a kiss that didn't burn like fire, but flowed like molten lava, deep under the earth and shattering the very foundations of their universe._

Then Alec woke up and remembered that the real foundations of his real universe were about to implode.

He sighed and clenched his eyes shut, water leaking from his lashes as his tears fell. It was 7 am. Which meant he had an hour to get ready before getting to the church for 9 am where they'd rehearse one final time before having a traditional family ceremony of sharing a glass of his father's rarest whiskey before the wedding began at 11 am.

He crawled out of bed and made for the shower, letting the water rush over him gently as he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He climbed out the shower, walking back to his room, feeling heavy and broken. Trapped, with his freedom snatched away. And all he could think of was Magnus. His eyes. His smile. His laugh. The way he would touch Alec's body, so soft but full of fire. The way he would kiss everywhere he could reach, making Alec feel so special. The way he would whisper softly in a voice only for Alec's ears.

Alec stood in front of the mirror, staring at that mark on his hip under the edge of his shirt, imagining Magnus' breathless whisper in his mind.

 _"I love you, Alexander Lightwood."_

Alec held back his tears, hearing that voice, so clear and strong, like Magnus had really spoken those very words. Placing a hand on his hip, gently stroking those beautiful initials, he dared to whisper those words he'd only ever said in his dreams.

"I love you too, Magnus Bane."

He gasped as he said them, the words resonating through him like a deep vibration. There seemed to be a moment of complete silence, where the world almost froze. And then, all at once, it came back with blinding force, knocking the air out of his lungs and engulfing him in flames.

He gasped hard, a sound that quickly turned to a guttural moan then into a fully-fledged scream. His body was burning, a searing pain stretching up his body, twisting and warping across his skin, his torso glaring red and boiling. His heart pounded and his head swam as he fell to the ground, crying out in pain with tears scolding his eyes. The world fell away in a blinding white light and his body melted into nothingness as the pain flared one final, gut wrenching time, before it vanished, leaving a dull, burning, and raw pain up his entire upper body.

He vaguely heard the sound of people calling his name, begging for him to open his eyes. Hands were shaking him softly, stroking his hair and bringing him round.

"Alec? Hey, what's going on?" Came Izzy worried voice.

He gasped and his eyes flew open, sitting up and yelling sharply as his chest flared with pain, like a day old burn, raw on the flesh.

He panted hard and wiped his eyes, the tears falling away as he scrambled to his feet and stood before the mirror again, feeling his shirt rub roughly against the sensitive skin of his chest. He lifted his shirt and gasped as he saw his hip, red raw and without a mark. It was blemish free and unscarred.

He sobbed loudly, his hands shaking, the only good thing in his world had just been ripped away. His mark was gone.

"It's gone." He moaned through tears as his siblings held him tight, Izzy lifting his shirt and seeing that the mark was no longer there. She sighed deeply and bit her lip, holding him tight as he shook in her arms.

Jace sat back, staring hard at Alec. He had been so sure that the magic of the marks would save them, he just didn't know that it would save them by taking it all away.

He took in an angry breath and closed his eyes hard, opening them fast and staring through narrowed eyes at Alecs shirt, which was white, with a small speckle of red blossoming from his chest.

"Um, Alec. You're bleeding. Your chest is bleeding." He mused in confusion.

Alec looked at him as Izzy stared at his shirt in horror.

"Oh my god! What's happening to you?!" She cried as Alec gasped.

He reached down and ripped the shirt over his head, hissing as the material rubbed against his heated skin.

He looked down and the world froze again, though for a very different reason. They all fell silent, stuck between wonder, disbelief, fear and hope.

Because there, clear as day, red as blood, bold as star light, were two letters etched into his skin, directly over his heart.

 _ **M.B**_

...

Magnus sighed, not know what to wear to the school party and rifling through his closet half-heartedly. Groaning as he threw himself down on his bed, cuddling the BLINK IF YOU WANT ME shirt that Alec had borrowed and sniffing it deeply, closing his eyes and imagining that the boy was here with him.

It was then that he heard it, a soft whisper, barely there yet screaming loud in his ears, Alec's voice, like he was really saying those words.

 _"I love you too, Magnus Bane."_

Magnus gasped and sat up, he thought it was his imagination. But no, he heard it. In his head, yes. But it was real. It was Alec. He smiled and hugged the shirt tighter, tears in his eyes as he cried out.

"I love you, Alexander. My Alec. My baby. I love you so much!"

He yelled with a smile, his body shaking, his mind and soul all over the place, reality and dreams rolling together in his desperate state of mind.

But then there came a burning pain, his mark boiling on his caramel skin. He gasped and ripped his shirt off and saw with horror that his mark was fading away.

"No! Nononononono! No! Please... No... Aleeeec!" He screamed, as the blinding burning pain stretched up his torso and swallowed him in flames of searing fire.

Ragnor flew into the room and saw Magnus writhing on his bed, screaming with his eyes clenched shut. He ran to the bed and shook Magnus, trying to make him wake up, when he looked down properly and saw a blood red line spreading up Magnus' stomach, culminating on his chest, swirling daintily over his heart. He gasped as he saw it take shape as Magnus let out a high pitched scream before collapsing onto the he'd covered in a sheen of sweat.

Ragnor gently shook Magnus awake, smiling widely, as Magnus came too, moaning in pain and looking at him curiously.

"What the hell was that?" He gasped, stroking his hip sadly, tears filling his eyes.

"Ragnor. My mark is gone." He gasped as he sobbed and punched at the wall.

Ragnor grabbed his hand and slapped his face.

"Wake up Bane! You're marks not gone! It fucking moved! It's a love mark!"

Magnus stared at him with wide eyes as Ragnor beamed, pointing at the little bleeding mark on his chest. Magnus looked down and gasped, his heart hammering, hope filling his body as he saw that little red mark sitting directly over his heart.

 _ **A.L**_

...

Alec stared in shock, smiling widely, his heart hammering in his chest. Jace laughed in triumph and clapped as Izzy squealed.

"Oh my god! Alec! What are you gonna do?!"

Alec stood up, sheer adrenalin coursing through him as he shook, not knowing what to do with himself.

"I don't know! I don't know!" He shouted in euphoria.

Jace stood up with him, clasping his shoulders tight.

"You have to go to him! You can't ignore this! Desire, you could let go of. But this... Alec, for the first time in your life, think of yourself. What do you want?"

Alec stared at Jace, his body buzzing. Jace was right. He had to make a choice. Right now. This was his only chance. Very soon, his father would be here and then his wedding day would commence. This was his only moment.

"I have to go." He mused aloud.

Izzy and Jace beamed as he repeated it with more vigour.

"I'm going. I have to go! I love him! I love Magnus! I have to go right now!"

Izzy squealed as Alec cried tears of happiness, her heart swelled at his bravery and she shared a look with Jace, nodding and smiling.

Alec pulled a vest over his head and looked around wildly.

"What do i do? I can't walk out the door!"

Jace sighed. "Go out the window, take my car. But i don't know where Magnus will be. When i went to see him in the week, i saw a poster saying that there is a party at the school for the kick-off of the football season. It's at the school today i don't what tine though... He might be there, or at home."

Alec nodded, licking his lip and smiling. "I'll try his house first."

Izzy beamed and hugged him tight. "Go Alec. Go now before someone comes. Run! And tell Magnus we said hey!"

Alec laughed. "I will. Thank you guys! Oh my god, I'm shaking so much... I can't believe I'm doing this. Oh god, dads gonna kill me."

Jace and Izzy hugged him tight. "Don't worry, we'll keep dad occupied. Please go, Alec."

He sighed and nodded. He was really doing this. He was going. He was running away.

He smiled to himself and stood by the window, sighing and taking a deep breath. He was going. He was running, for love, for their lives, for Magnus. Just like Magnus' mother had done. She was the bravest person had Magnus ever known. And now Alec was going to do it too.

He smiled and hugged them both tight one last time, grabbing his bag and shoving his laptop inside.

"I'll call you. I swear. Thank you. I love you both."

Izzy and Jace nodded, helping him get the window open. He took a deep breath and looked down, staring out with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I'm coming. I got lost, but i finally found you. I love you."

He cast one last look back at his siblings before gripping the window frame. He was about to climb out when his bedroom door swung open.

"Alexander, my boy!" Robert called as he strolled across the room to Alec, who quickly threw his bag off his shoulder.

"Hey, dad. Um, could you come back in a minute, I'm about to get dressed."

Robert laughed. "Of course not son, its tradition for a father to help his son dress in his wedding suit. They can be quite confusing to put on. I remember when i tried to do it."

He laughed joyfully and started herding Izzy and Jace out the room.

"Come on, your brother needs to get ready."

Alec blanched. "You mean you're staying?"

Robert smiled. "Of course. These are your last few hours as my son. I intend to spend every last minute with you before you go off and live your life. You're my boy and i love you. And i am so proud of you."

Alec felt all that joy, all that hope, all that happiness, was gone. Robert wasn't leaving. He couldn't get away now.

He missed his chance.

It was over. In the blink of an eye.

Their future was gone. It was over.

...

 **A/N: So? You all hate me now don't you? I am so sorry… But the story isn't over yet… ;)**


	25. Of Weddings and Whiskey

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Wow, that last chapter got loads of reviews…. Thank you so much :) there were some mixed feelings and I'm sorry for doing that to you… But maybe this'll make up for it… Enjoy it guys, this one's for everyone who has ever reviewed this story so far :)**

...

Alec stood before the mirror once more, staring at himself, begging the tears not to fall. He had been in that position only moments before, staring at that mark on his chest, smiling, the happiest he'd ever been. Now he was standing there in his wedding suit, his father beaming at him as he took in his reflection.

Robert had let him dress himself, helping only with the pristine black tailcoat, the complicated tie around his neck, the cufflinks and his pure white gloves. His hair was slicked back, his cheeks a light pink, his trousers perfect and his shoes shiny. He looked as though he has just stepped directly off the pages of a Jane Austen novel.

Robert placed a hand on his shoulder and used the other one to slip the Lightwood ring into Alecs inside pocket.

"You will place that on Lydia's finger once you have said your 'i do's'. It acts like an eternity ring would."

Alec gulped. Eternity. Right. He took a deep breath and sighed, part in relief that Robert hadn't seen his mark and part in sheer terror. This was it, this was happening.

And as Robert led him from his room, arm firmly around Alecs shoulders, Alec felt numb all over, like he was no longer in control. They descended the stairs just in time to see the girls leave the house, heading for the hotel where they would get ready. For a brief moment, Alec's eyes locked with Izzys and she smiled painfully. Alec nodded, telling her that he was ok, though that was probably the biggest lie he'd ever told. They left and Alec walked down into the parlour to be greeted by all the men.

His uncle, Benedict and his two cousins Gideon and Gabriel. Simon, Jem, Jordan and Lydia's brother Charles all smiled happily, not knowing the turmoil Alec was under. But two of the boys knew, and they tried to mask it for Alec's sake. But the best man, Jace, of course, and the page boy, Will, obviously, both saw the pain in Alec's eyes. Alec knew Jace had filled Will in on what had happened upstairs and the looks they all shared said it all.

Jace came forwards and hugged Alec gently, whispering in his ear.

"It's ok. This'll work out. We'll find a way."

Alec nodded and let him go as Will, master of the poker face, stepped up, smirking cockily and shaking his hand.

"Ladies, lock up your daughters! Mr Darcy is in town!" He cried dramatically.

Everyone laughed, even Alec, at the quip. His suit really was quite ridiculous. But amidst the laughter, Will pulled him close and kissed his forehead softly.

"Don't worry, Jace filled me in. We'll figure something out. I swear."

Alec nodded and took a deep breath, steadying himself and praying to a god he didn't believe in.

Then, as the clock struck 9am, and Robert started fretting because they were falling schedule, they left the house and slid into the limo, and Alec was whisked away from his life to be married under the watchful eye of the Lord.

...

"Seriously? You're choosing the red and yellow over the red and black? Have you gone insane?"

Ragnor asked bluntly as he saw Magnus' clothes strewn over the bed. He was trying to find something to wear to the party but apparently Magnus had gone colour blind. And also fallen into depression by the looks of it.

Ragnor sighed. "Magnus, why don't you just go to the church? Go to him. It's brutally obvious that you want to."

Magnus groaned and rolled over, stuffing another giant slice of raspberry and chocolate cake in his mouth.

"I can't. If i turn up, it'll cause him more trouble than its worth."

Ragnor slapped his leg. "Wake up, Bane. You guys have love marks. You are in love. He knows it, so do you. So get off your fucking ass or so help me god, I'll kill you."

Magnus cried again, the endless flow of tears. He curled up and moaned into the pillows.

"But Ragnor, we've had the new marks for over an hour. So if he wanted me, he'd be here already, he would've come for me. But he hasn't. Which means, he doesn't want me. He doesn't care."

Ragnor groaned and yanked Magnus up by the hair harshly.

"Listen to me, you've told me enough about him for me to know that he loves you. He trusts you more than anyone. You've shared more with him than with anyone. He cares about you so much."

Magnus fumed. "Then where is he?!"

Ragnor sighed. "Look, it's his wedding day, which means he probably hasn't had a minute to himself. The bride and groom are surrounded all day, you know that. He wants to be here, he just hasn't had a chance to get away. Which is why you have to go to him."

Magnus growled. "No. I can't turn up. I hate him right now. But i love him. And if i show up, he'll get in so much trouble."

Ragnor sighed in defeat. "You know what? Fine. You want to throw your love away? Go ahead."

Magnus glared at him and grabbed his yellow shirt, throwing his red leather jacket over the top defiantly. He stood up and squared his jaw angrily.

"Now come on. Before we go to the school, I'm going to the store and buying a fuck load of alcohol so i get well and truly shit faced later."

And with that, he stormed out the room, leaving Ragnor alone. He ran a hand through his messy green hair and straightened his jacket before sighing. He'd known Magnus forever, he knew he was so stubborn. But he also knew that the boy would eventually come to his senses. So he followed Magnus out the door with a small smile.

It wasn't over yet.

...

The sunlight streamed in through the stained glass windows. The scent of the white and pink flowers filled the air with their sweet fragrance, too much so in Alec's opinion. The pianist played softly as the guests settled in their seats. The vicar stood behind the alter and Alec stood before it, shaking from head to toe. Beside him were Jace and Will, on the bridesmaid's side stood Izzy and Clary, who was Lydia's cousin.

He took a deep breath, not daring to look out at the people, he saw Jace look at him and he shrugged helplessly. It was like Jace was expecting him to suddenly know what to do, but in truth he had no clue.

Then the pianist flared up his song, filling the church with the wedding march as the doors opened and Henry Branwell stood there beaming. The press outside were all muttering and snapping photos as a hush fell over the room and people gasped as Lydia stepped forth.

Alec stared down the aisle, his eyes wide; most people would interpret it as adoration or wonder. Jace, Izzy and Will interpreted it as heart stopping fear.

Lydia took her father's arm and began her walk down the aisle. A young girl, her other cousin, Charlie, walked before her, sprinkling rose petals.

The music intensified and Alec's heart began to race, his mind going blank, only being able to form single words.

 _I_

He took in Lydia's beautiful dress, she really was exquisite, just not Alecs type. But the dress flowed and her hair fell in gentle cascading ringlets of golden orange.

 _Can't_

Her eyes met Alecs and she smiled softly, her cheeks flooding red, and he remembered her attack of sexual prowess the other night. Then he envisioned a future full of the same experiences.

 _Do_

Henry let his daughter go as he kissed her cheek. She smiled dazzlingly and ascended the steps, walking close to him, beaming, and her veiled face glowing.

 _This_

The music died down, the vicar cleared his throat. Lydia stood before him. The guests smiling, the sun shining. Lydia reached out and took his gloved hands, and as they joined, it clicked.

Lydia, forever. There was no way in hell he could do that. It was suddenly clear. His future was not the soft, calm tide of a life with Lydia. His future was the wild, bright storm of a life with Magnus. It was Magnus.

He loved him. He loved Magnus. That was his future.

What was he doing?

He laughed a little to himself as his mind finally formed a full sentence, the only sentence that had ever made sense.

 _I can't do this._

...

Magnus sat beside Ragnor, watching the people laugh and dance in the hall, the sun streaming in through the open doors of the school hall. He put his bottle to his lips again, ignoring Ragnors exasperated sigh.

It was 11 am, which meant Alecs wedding was starting. By Magnus' calculations, despite his trying lack of interest, everyone was getting seated. By 11:15, the vicar would welcome everyone and make his speech. By 11:20, Alec would take to the alter. By 11:30, the blushing bride would up the aisle. By 11:40, the vicar would let them make their vows. By 11:50, he would make his 'till death do us part' speech. By 12, Alec would have a ring in his finger and a wife on his arm.

Not that Magnus was fixating on every little detail of the day, of course.

Taking another sharp gulp of whiskey, he sighed and looked out at the people. Couples dancing, laughing, sharing moments in their own little worlds. That should be him and Alec.

 _That should be him and Alec!_

Magnus gasped, throwing his bottle aside and slapping himself in the face. It was like he was waking up from a slumber deeper than sleeping beauty's. Him and Alec. They had to be together. And he knew, in his heart of hearts, right then, he felt it in his veins, that Alec knew it too.

He shot to his feet with a cry and ran for the doors. Ragnor watched him go, a smile painting his face. He knew Magnus would see sense. He just wished the boy hadn't had to drink half a bottle of whiskey to get there. With a grin, he followed Magnus once more, calling out for him loudly.

"Bane! What you doing?!" He cried with a smile.

Magnus stopped running and stared at him with wide eyes, breathing hard.

"I don't care! I don't care if i get him in trouble! I can't sit back and let him marry that whore! He is mine! He's mine and i love him so much! We are meant to be together. We should he like those people out there, dancing and laughing in our own little world. I have to go to him!"

Ragnor laughed gleefully as Magnus spun in a circle, his arms spread wide, a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Come on, my emerald prince, get you fucking keys! You need to drive me to that god damned church before he marries her! We don't have much time!"

He took off running for Ragnors car as Ragnor laughed at him, running after him.

"You're making this sound like a bad movie, Bane."

Magnus laughed as he threw the car door open.

"It is a movie! And we're about to get our huge rom-com moment! Now step on it, Fell!"

Ragnor grinned and hit the ignition. "This'll be the first and last time i ever take orders from you, Bane!"

They laughed together as Ragnor sped towards the church. Magnus felt his heart beating wildly as the town blew past them.

 _I'm coming, Alexander. You're not getting away from me that easily._

...

Alec laughed to himself under his breath, the same sentence whirling through his mind as the vicar gave a small speech.

 _I can't do this._

"We are gathered here today, under the eyes of the Lord, to witness the blessed union of Mr Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Miss Lydia Charlotte Branwell."

 _I can't do this._

Lydia smiled at him and he smiled back, though not because of her. Because he was getting his freedom.

 _I won't do this._

He looked out over the audience and realised that he wasn't afraid. He looked his father right in the eye and felt no fear. This was right. This was real.

"And now, by obligation i must ask if anyone knows of any unlawful impediment as to why these two shall not be married. I must ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment of silence, which was expected by all.

Then Alec spoke up, which was not expected by any.

"I do."

Everyone looked at him confusedly. The vicar laughed a little.

"Mr Lightwood, i understand your nerves and excitement but the 'i do's' come after this part, sir."

The guests laughed and Lydia blushed with a smile. But Alec shook his head.

"No. I have a reason as to why we shouldn't be married. In fact, i have several."

Everyone fell into a stunned silence. Robert stared hard at Alec. The vicar just looked equal parts lost and bewildered. Lydia looked shocked and hurt. Jace and Izzy were beaming. Will laughed a little. And Alec grinned, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

He sighed and released his grip on Lydia's hands, taking a step back and shaking his head.

"I can't do this. Mr and Mrs Branwell, Lydia, i am so sorry. But i can't do this. I won't do this."

Everyone stared at him. Whispers spread through the room, uneasy movement and shallow breaths filled the air.

And Alec looked out at the people, his eyes locking on the stormy dark eyes of father. He held the gaze and shook his head, drawing his strength from his love, channelling the bravery of Magnus' mother.

"I can't do this."

...

 **A/N: I'll let this one speak for itself…**


	26. Against the Current

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Sorry about the delayed update… I think I've made you suffer enough in waiting for this, I'm so sorry… :) But… I think you'll be pleased… I'll let this one speak for itself I think… Enjoy :)**

...

Alec laughed a little, sighing happily as he tipped his head back and grinned.

"Sorry to have wasted your time. But there won't be a wedding today, guys." He said merrily as the vicar looked at him curiously while Lydia looked close to tears. He turned to her and lifted her veil.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry. You are beautiful, and any man would be lucky to have you. But i am not that man. Because despite your beauty, quite frankly, i can't stand you. The way you are isn't your fault, you're a product of your upbringing, but dear god, I do not like you. But you've only been 18 for a month, you will get your soul mark, and you'll be happier than i could ever make you." He leaned forwards and kissed her cheek before pulling back.

As he did, his father stood up and looked at him icily.

"Alexander, i know you are nervous, but keep going. You can do this, get married son, and be happy." He said slowly. Many people nodded in agreement, trying to brush over the obvious insults he had handed his fiancée. But Alec shook his head.

"I'm not nervous, father. I know what I'm doing. And it's not getting married. I'm sorry. But no." He said simply, turning away from the alter.

"Why? Alexander?" Robert asked, his tone on the verge of anger.

Alec sighed. "You want to know my reasons? Ok. I lied to you. I actually have a mark. A love mark. A true soul mate."

Everyone stared at him as Robert smiled bewildered.

"Well why didn't you tell me? I would never have set up this union."

Alec nodded distractedly. "Because my soul mate is a commoner."

People whispered in shock as Robert looked taken aback, but regaining his composure, he spoke.

"Well, we could have taken her in and bought her to this world if you truly loved her, son. We are not irrational, your happiness with this girl would be the priority."

Alec laughed and shook his head. "You keep saying ' _her_ ' but no. My soul mate is a boy. His name is Magnus and i love him so, so much." He said with a beaming smile.

Silence.

The kind of silence that deafened everyone. You could have heard a pin drop over a mile away.

Alec stared put at the shocked faces, smiling, his fear gone. And behind him, Jace and Will beamed, clapping him on the shoulders as they laughed a little.

Robert stepped closer, staring hard at his son.

"What is the meaning of that, Alexander? Tell me this is a joke."

Alec shrugged. "No joke, father. I am gay. And i am in love with my soul mate." He said with a loving smile.

The guests looked scandalised and Lydia was in tears. Maryse was staring at her son with wide eyes and Roberts features turned ice cold and his anger took over.

"Alexander get back up there and marry her now. Stop this idiocy."

Alec shook his head, squaring his jaw. "No. It's not idiocy, its love. And i won't stop it. Because for once in my miserable life, I'm doing something for me. I'm thinking of myself and making me happy. I deserve it. So I'm going for it. Isn't that what you always taught me? Be strong and brave. Fight for what you love. Be a man and take responsibility. Well that's what I'm doing!" He shouted as he flew forwards in a sudden surge.

He blew past his mother, whispering an apology to her, as he shot down the aisle towards the doors.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! DO NOT LEAVE THIS CHURCH! YOU GO OUT THOSE DOORS ABD YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON!" Came Roberts billowing cry as he shot towards Alec.

But from nowhere, Will threw himself at Robert, grabbing his arms and pulling him back, yelling loudly.

"GO ALEC! RUN, MR DARCY, RUN!"

Jace laughed as Izzy snorted and Will wrestled Robert, holding him back as Alec reached the doors. He took a deep breath and cast a look back, meeting his father's desperate gaze.

He shook his head and pushed the doors open in time with a pained cry. He looked back and saw his father coming for him. Will was behind him, clutching at his bloody face. Jace was hollering with laughter as Will moaned dramatically.

"Go Alec! I just got my nose broken by your fathers elbow for this!"

Laughing wildly in shock and elation, Alec pelted through the doors and out of the church.

He was met by a babble of reporters and photographers that hastily turned to him, in stunned silence as they saw him running out, leaving alone. Immediately, the media storm blew up and questions were fired, cameras were snapping and his ears were filled with noise.

Then, as he began to descend the steps, someone caught him by the arm. He whirled around, desperate now to run away, and was met by the fury of his father.

"Let me go!" He yelled as he clawed Roberts hand off of his arm. Robert snarled and grabbed him hard, hitting him painfully in their frenzied struggle.

"Get back inside Alexander! Stop this! Stop this now!"

Alec growled as Robert grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him close roughly. He snapped finally, and all those years of built up frustration and anguish and hatred burst forth like a hurricane.

"You know what, dad? Fuck off. All my life you've held me back and told me to be a good boy, and keep my head down. Having my future mapped out for me without even asking if i wanted it! Because I don't want it! I am not you! I do not want your life! I want freedom! I want to do what i want, not what you want! I want to be a writer! And i want to go and be with the boy that i love! And I'll be damned if you hold me back from it!"

He was screaming, loud and clear, the reporters getting every word as Roberts face turned red and he started shaking. Alec took the step above him, staring down at his father as he yelled. Behind him, Jace, Will, Izzy and everyone from inside the church had come out to watch, summoned by Alec's anguished cries. And he wasn't finished.

As Robert went to talk, yell back in anger, Alec glared and screamed.

"NO! YOU DONT GET TO TALK! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SHUT THE FUCK UP! LISTEN TO ME! I AM NOT THE SON YOU WANTED. AND IM SORRY FOR THAT. BUT THIS IS ME AND I LIKE WHO I AM! I DONT CARE IF YOU HATE ME! CLEARLY YOU NEVER CARED, OTHERWISE YOU WOULDNT HAVE MADE ME GET ENGAGED TO A GIRL I DIDNT EVEN KNOW WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME! YOU THREW ME INTO THIS WITHOUT GIVING A FUCKING SHIT! SO NO, I WONT GO BACK, I WONT LISTEN TO YOU AND I WONT LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"

He took in a very deep breath, tears stinging in his eyes that threatened to spill like a waterfall. He looked out at everyone and breathed hard, before shouting loud with his arms raised.

"I LOVE MAGNUS BANE! HE'S MY SOUL MATE AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM MORE THAN I WANT TO LIVE! I LOVE HIM WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM BEING WITH HIM! SO I'LL BE GOING NOW! Sorry about the lack of a wedding."

He finished with a deep gasp and an exaggerated bow, glaring at his father who fell silent in his stunned rage. Alec took a step back before marching down the stairs and heading away from the church.

It was then that he heard it, a single cry over the babble of hysteria.

"ALEC WAIT!"

...

Ragnor, true to his word, drove like a mad man. He was sure he was going to get arrested. So naturally, he gunned it.

They blew through the streets in his slick Audi R8 like a silver lightning bolt through thick clouds. Magnus clung to his seat for dear life, vowing to never get in a car with his best friend again.

But he took it all back when they reached the street where Alec was getting hitched by 11:45. They flew around the corner and what Magnus saw made his heart stop.

The street was blocked off, full of press and cameras, scrabbling for a glimpse of the wedding. The car couldn't get through. Ragnor turned to Magnus with raised eyebrows.

"Well? What ya gonna do?" He asked quickly.

Magnus squared his jaw in determination. "Something I've never done before."

Ragnors eyes widened and he gasped, as Magnus nodded sincerely.

"Yes Ragnor, that's right. I'm going to run."

Ragnor gasped as Magnus threw himself out the car, pelting towards the crowds, towards his love. Ragnor was close to follow, shoving people out the way as they burrowed through the crowd, looking for a way closer to the church.

But it was packed so tight, they were swallowed by the mass of people. Ragnor punched a man in the gut for smacking him in the face with a camera and Magnus gave a woman a wedgie when she wouldn't move out his way. They battled harder until they spilled out of the crowd, only to find themselves further away from the church than when they started.

Magnus groaned and clawed at his hair. "I have to get in there! It's nearly over!"

He yelled over the hysterical babble of the reporters. Seriously, it was like they were at a gig, scrambling to get closer to the star performer. They were all tightly packed, Magnus couldn't see what they flocking towards, or hear what being said, but he had a sinking feeling, like a ball of lead was burning in his stomach.

He was too late. The press were getting the pictures, interviewing, seeing the happy couple for the first time. Alec had gotten married. Despite their mark. And it ripped his heart to pieces.

He started walking away when Ragnor gasped excitedly, grabbing Magnus' arm. Magnus slapped his hand away and was on the verge of tears, threatening to scream and curse the world, when he heard it clear as crystal, that angelic voice screaming with hellish conviction.

"I LOVE MAGNUS BANE! HES MY SOUL MATE AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM MORE THAN I WANT TO LIVE! I LOVE HIM WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM BEING WITH HIM! SO ILL BE GOING NOW! Sorry about the lack of a wedding."

Deathly silence for a split second after. Not a person spoke. And Magnus tipped his head to the side a tiny fraction and saw it. Saw him.

Looking devilishly handsome, pristine suit, a tail coat jacket, fancy tie, sparkling cuff links and pure white gloves, slicked back hair and a strong, stubborn jawline. Looking like Mr Darcy.

 _Alec_. His Alec. Screaming at a man who bore too much resemblance to be a stranger; his father. Yelling about calling off and leaving his wedding. Screaming about his love. His love for Magnus.

The crowd erupted in a storm of whirling questions, rapid fire remarks, and desperate clicks of relentless camera flashes.

Magnus was frozen. Ragnor beamed beside him, laughing gleefully and cheering as Magnus smiled. They shared a look and Ragnor cried.

"He called it off! I told you he loved you! I knew he wouldn't do it!"

Magnus laughed with him, the tears on his eyes quickly turning to tears of joy. He grinned widely and thanked the gods, thanked the world, and thanked his parents for everything. He turned back to the church and saw the tail of a black coat whip out of sight.

Ragnor gasped. "Shit! He's leaving! He's probably going to look for you!"

Magnus threw him a panicked look and they shot through the swarm of buzzing bodies, heading in the same direction away from the church. The cameras still flashed and the mob made it hard to see. But they battled through and as they burst from the crowd, they saw him, marching away, a trail of several people behind him, Magnus immediately recognised Jace as one of them. Ragnor shoved him forwards, as if to say 'move it, douchebag!' but Magnus knew he couldn't catch up to him.

So instead, over the thunderous rumble of the masses, he screamed.

"ALEC WAIT!"

...

Alec turned towards the voice so fast he swore he got whiplash. Looking round frantically, he shoved Will and Jace out the way, turning back towards the mass of people.

And there, standing of the edge of the street, wearing a bright yellow shirt with blood red leather jacket, hair spiked and showered with glitter, was Magnus.

Alec gasped, blinking rapidly, as if he thought this Magnus was just a hallucination. But no, he was here.

He felt his heart swell in his chest, almost threatening to burst, as tears sting his eyes. He had thought that maybe Magnus had let him go, he didn't turn up or try to stop him. Maybe Magnus had wanted him to move on. But that wasn't true. The proof was right in front of him.

Their eyes met across the street, just like the first time they saw each other and twin smiles broke out on their face. With pounding hearts and searing soul marks, they ran, heedless of the mass of people still in the street.

It took seconds. Going from heartbroken and lost to standing before the only person who could make that heart whole. Alec gasped and stared into Magnus' shimmering golden green eyes as they stopped running, mere inches between them.

The air turned electric and the tension was extraordinary. It had been too long since they were this close, since they could be together. The pain of the last week bore down on them for one final breath-taking moment, before Magnus lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, crying uncontrollably as he crushed Alec to him in the hug to end all hugs.

Alec's arms wrapped tight around Magnus' slim waist, pulling their bodies together in blissful harmony. The feeling of this boy in his arms was the most perfect feeling in the world. He slid his hands up Magnus' back, over his shoulders, up his neck, until he reached Magnus' face.

He cupped Magnus' caramel cheeks softly, stroking away the tears as he just gazed into those eyes, smiling through his own tears. Magnus gripped the lapels of Alec's suit and shuddered with each gasping breath. Alec sighed and whispered softly.

"You came for me. You came... I thought... I thought you'd let me go." He said as more tears fell.

Magnus gasped, seemingly pained, shaking head his rapidly as he moved his grip to Alecs wrists.

"No. God no, i could never let you go. I just... I didn't want to get you in trouble, i couldn't ruin this because i thought... I thought you were gonna marry her."

Alec let out a strangled cry, muffled as he bit his lip, pressing their foreheads together and holding Magnus tight, their bodies shaking with each shallow breath.

"No, god no, Magnus. No. I couldn't... I could never have married her. I didn't... I never wanted to. I tried so hard to let you go because you wanted me to. But i couldn't. Which is why i just left. I couldn't do it. I had to win you back."

Magnus let out a sobbing laugh and pulled Alec even closer, their bodies burning together in their own little world.

"Win me back? Baby, you never lost me. Not for a second. I'm yours. I will always be yours. From the minute i first sae you, the minute i first spoke to you, the minute i first kissed you. I was yours. But i can tell you one thing, I'm never letting you go again."

Alec let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and slipped his hands into Magnus' messy hair, sliding his body against Magnus', feeling the boys heartbeat slam against his own chest in unison with his own throbbing heart.

"Never again. We're in this together, forever now. You never lost me either, even if you tried to let me go. I'll never go. I'm yours. And you're mine."

Magnus nodded against Alecs head, breathing rapidly, shaking in Alecs arms. Alec pulled back and looked Magnus in the eyes, smiling the most genuine, loving, sincere smile he ever had.

"This is long overdue and you already know it, yet I've never said it to you. So I'll say it now. I love you, Magnus Bane. I love you, so much, it hurts when you're not here. I need you. And i love you. Oh my god, I love you. I can't believe it's taken this long to realise it."

Magnus gasped a cry and smiled widely, his hands shaking as he stroked Alecs jawline, his cheekbones, ran his hands threw his slicked back hair, messing up until it fell into his eyes and reached maximum ruination, just the way Magnus liked it.

"I love you too, Alexander Lightwood. I love you so, so, so, so, so much. And i will continue to love you forever, baby. I swear it."

Alec smiled and bit his lip, whispering. "Me too."

They laughed together and their hands found each other's, clasping tightly either side of their bodies. Alec pulled back and cast a self-conscious look around them.

There was a huge crowd, reporters, wedding guests, and random people. Their friends. Alec noted with confused interest the way a green haired boy who he assumed was Magnus' friend, Ragnor, was eyeing up William of all people. But he cast the thought aside as he saw the flashes of the cameras and knew this would be front page news. Magnus just giggled and whispered.

"Wanna give them a show, baby?"

Alec grinned and winked at the crowd, knowing their entire reunion would be quoted and published tomorrow morning. They shared one last smile before gravity pulled them together and the world melted away.

Their lips met and the world exploded in an eruption of fireworks and blinding lights. It was overwhelming. Their knees buckled, their minds went blank, their bodies fused together, bringing them closer, moving as one. The kiss caught fire and their arms wrapped around each other painfully tight as they nipped and sucked at each other lips. Their tongues collided and jolts of a million volts shot through them like lightning, bringing them to life, to each other.

The kiss went on forever, neither of them willing to be parted. Only when the need for air became too great, did they separate, though not much. They assumed their earlier position and fell into a bout of giggles and breathless laughter.

The world settled around them and everything was perfect. Well, maybe not everything, and maybe not perfect. But at least, for that one little moment of theirs, it was divine.

...

 **A/N: So…? How was that, guys? I can't wait to see what you thought of it :) but the story isn't over yet… I'm thinking one more chapter then an epilogue… ;)**

 **I love you all, sorry if the feels are killing you… :3**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	27. Aftermath - Part 1

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Here's the next one. It quite short. Originally, there was a second part to this chapter, but I haven't finished writing it yet but I wanted to get something up for you guys :) so enjoy this guys, the rest will be up soon :)**

...

The crowds backed away as they simply held on to each other. Alec rested his chin on Magnus' shoulder and looked back at the church. Lydia and the Branwells were gone. He couldn't see his mother. And Robert was glaring hard, staring and shaking before his eyes met Alecs in the briefest of moments. Then he turned his back walked away, leaving Alec and Magnus alone with only a circle of Alecs friends, and Ragnor.

They pulled apart with shaky breaths and Magnus whispered softly, kissing Alec tentatively and holding him gently

"I'm so proud of you, baby. I love you."

Alec smiled against Magnus' mouth and whispered back, his lips brushing against Magnus' as he spoke.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry it took me so long to finally run."

Magnus laughed softly. "You could've taken forever. I would've waited for you."

Alec smiled and kissed him again, not being able to get enough of his soul mate. It was only when he heard an exasperated sigh, followed by retching noises did Alec pull back.

Jace and Will were laughing as they looked at them with mock disgust. Jace snorted, while Will attempted to wipe the blood off his face.

"Stop it. I mean, you love each other, great! But i don't really want to be witness to your face-sucking."

Alec blushed hard and Magnus giggled as he winked. "Jace, good to see you again."

Jace nodded and stepped forwards, shaking Magnus' hand. "You too, Bane. I just hope you aren't planning on slapping me again."

Magnus laughed wickedly and clapped Jace on the shoulder. "Don't give me a reason to, and i won't."

Jace nodded and laughed as he stepped around Magnus and pulled Alec into his arms. Alec hugged his brother fiercely as they laughed in bewilderment. Jace spoke as he clapped Alec on the back.

"I thought for a minute that you were actually going to marry her. Though Will and i had a backup plan."

Alec pulled back with confusion and Jace smirked. "You added a picture of you and Magnus to the wall at the house. Will bought it here. If you didn't, or couldn't, get away we were going to show it to Robert."

Alec's eyes widened and he smiled a little. "Well, thanks, i guess. But i want that picture to go back on that wall."

Jace nodded. "You might want to tell that to Will then."

Alec sighed and nodded as he saw Magnus and Izzy locked in a tight hug. Izzy was fangirling over Magnus' clothes and Magnus was fanboying over Izzys flawless beauty. Jace nudged Alec in the side.

"Be careful or she's going to steal your man."

Alec shook his head fast as Magnus laughed and came back over to him. Throwing his arms around Alec, he kissed him deeply.

"Nope. Never gonna happen. I like darling Izzy over there, but i love this one. He's so cute. And hot. And i kid you not, he is incredibly well endowed, if you know what i mean." He gave them a jaunty wink and Alec blushed hard, slapping Magnus' arm in shock at his words. But Magnus just smiled sweetly and kissed him again, hugging him closer.

At that moment, Ragnor popped up beside them and hugged them both hard, smiling as he did so.

"You guys are so adorable! And Alexander, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. And to that sexy, sexy voice on the telephone." He winked and licked his lips slowly as Alec blushed beet red and Magnus laughed loudly.

Alec let go of Magnus as he wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but Izzy hugged him tight as Ragnor wrapped his arms around Magnus, whispering conspiratorially.

"He's so hot. You seriously undersold his hotness. I want him."

Magnus fumed. "Well you can't have him. He's mine and mine alone. Sorry." He said with a smirk.

But Ragnor grinned wickedly. "Oh, its fine. Because there happens to be a very sext copy of your boy right over there." He gestured towards the small group of people that Magnus recognised from the photographs. And there, at the centre of the group, was Will.

Magnus sighed a laugh and shook his head. "Ragnor, don't do it. I know what you're thinking and do not go there."

Ragnor cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

When Magnus didn't respond for lack of a real answer, Ragnor smirked victoriously and headed towards the others. Magnus sighed and followed him, Alec looking at him curiously.

"Damage control." Magnus whispered to him. "Ragnor can be a bit of a loose cannon."

Alec nodded and smiled, taking Magnus' hand in his own and locking their gazes as they walked together, smiling, with heat passing in their eyes.

"Alexander! Are you even listening to me?"

Alec looked up and saw a blood smeared Will staring at him. He blushed and bit his lip. Beside him, Magnus moaned under his breath and licked his lips, as Will sighed.

"I said, I'm proud of you. I was being nice for once, and you missed it."

Alec blushed again as William shook his head with a smile, turning to Magnus and extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Bane. I've heard a lot about you. I trust you enjoyed your holiday at my house?"

Magnus grinned. "Loved it. It was very... Fulfilling. Enjoyable. So hot and amazingly... Satisfying." He said with a wink.

Alec blushed even harder as Will nodded with a smirk.

"You changed the sheets though, right?"

Magnus laughed as Alec died inside from embarrassment.

"Yes. We cleaned up after ourselves. Don't worry."

They laughed together as Alec blushed and Magnus kissed him softly, pecking at his lips gently. Will was still wiping blood from his face, smearing it around more than getting it off.

He sighed angrily. "I swear all my blood is just dripping out of my face right now. Someone help me get it off!"

Jace just snorted and everyone just stared at him as he fumed with all his Herondale flare. Until Ragnor stepped forward with a winked aimed at Magnus.

"Here, let me help you babe."

He took the tissues from Will and stepped closer, smiling as the boy looked at him bemusedly.

"Babe?" Will asked in derision, his eyebrows raised as Ragnor gently swept away the blood.

Ragnor grinned and licked his lips, lowering his gaze through narrowed eyelids.

"Yes. You got a problem with that, babe?" He whispered, sliding even closer to William.

He could hear the others having a murmured conversation behind them and he leaned in, speaking in his best sexy voice.

"So, William, do you happen to have a soul mark?"

Will raised an eyebrow and began to realise that this guy wasn't joking, he was actually hitting on him. And because Will was a certified attention whore who enjoyed messing with people and flirting wildly, he played along.

"I do indeed, sir. And yourself? Do you have a mark too?"

Ragnor deflated a little. The boy had a mate already. Bummer.

"I have a mark of friendship with Catarina Loss. She's like a sister to me." He said with a genuine smile.

Will smiled too as Ragnor wiped blood from his jaw.

"As do i. You see the tall brunette over there? That is Tessa. She is my mate by friendship. I loved her at one point though. But that is over now that she is engaged to marry Jem, the silver haired boy beside her."

Ragnor looked over at them and nodded. He could see the physical appeal in both of them. Really, these posh kids were all very nice to look at.

He nodded slowly. "So, no love then. You have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?"

Will smirked. "No. I don't really do relationships. My family of known for scandal, experimentation and wild affairs. Though we turn out fine and respected in the end."

Ragnor grinned, moving closer, less than an inch between them now.

"What do you know? I'm not a relationship kind of guy either. And I've been known to swing whichever way damn well want."

Will looked at the boy curiously and licked his lips. It was true he wasn't one for relationships, and he had been known for the occasional scandal. So he grinned wickedly and closed the space between their bodies, his dark blue eyes burning into those emerald green ones.

"I like your philosophy, good sir, why settle for only one when you could have anyone you want?"

Ragnor licked his lips and wiped away the last of the blood, Wills face close enough to his own that he could see the dark swirls of blue, black and purple and the boy's eyes.

"My thoughts exactly. And forgive me for being forward, but i want you, Mr Herondale."

Will tilted his head and smiled, knowing that if he had intention of this simply remaining flirtatious banter, he had to walk away now. But his libido was stronger than his rationality.

"How eloquently put, Ragnor was it? I never got your name from yourself."

Ragnor smiled and took Wills hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of it with a sly wink in Magnus' direction as his friend rolled his eyes.

"Ragnor Fell. Pleasure to meet you."

Will smiled. "Indeed it is, Mr Fell."

Their hands clasped and their bodies were so close, their eyes locked on each other's as the others cheered and laughed, giggling excitedly.

They turned to them with bemused expressions and Magnus grinned.

"Ragnor, we have a party to get to remember? And some liquid fun-times to buy. Come on, these guys are coming too. They're a little overdressed but who cares."

He smiled and pulled Alec closer, kissing him softly as he whispered.

"If i had it my way, I'd take you home and get you very much undressed."

Alec blushed and kissed him back, laughing as they began walking away and Jace buckled over his own foot.

Ragnor turned back to Will.

"You coming babe? Id quite like to show you off to all the idiots at my school."

Will grinned. "Hell yes, i never pass up an opportunity to intimidate and charm simpletons until they can no longer remember their own names."

Ragnor grinned. "Then come on, let's go. We're losing them. And the sooner we get there, the sooner we can make people weep with our sharp wit and sexiness."

Will nodded in agreement and laughed jovially as they caught up with the others, their hands still clasped as they walked.

Up ahead, Alec had his arm protectively around Magnus' shoulders as they headed away from the church and towards the school. To their first ever normal school party.

And, despite Alec's strong dislike for parties, with Magnus by his side and his friends surrounding him, it was the greatest day ever.

….

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think… :)**


	28. Aftermath - Part 2

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Here it is. The final chapter. This ones for all you guys who read and review and love these beautiful boys as much as I do… Enjoy, its been a long time coming… :) sorry about the wait, I hope its worth it :)**

...

The sun streamed in through the open curtains as Alec pushed himself up. He looked around groggily and got his bearings, ignoring the thrumming pain in his head.

Beside him, Magnus was curled up with his hand clasped in one of Alecs. Izzy and Clary were sharing the sofa as Jace and Simon leaned against it, all sleeping soundly still. Jem and Tessa were snuggled under a blanket curled together in the armchair. And Alec had to stifle a laugh when he saw Will and Ragnor.

His memories of the night before came back and he saw them leave the party and head out to Magnus' favourite club, like the one they went to during their holiday. They had proceeded to drink and dance and let go of everything, getting a little buzzed. But Will and Ragnor drank themselves to oblivion. Shot after shot they had downed. They danced like maniacs, on the tables, which they proceeded to fall off of. They sang karaoke on the stage, effectively murdering Adam Lamberts _Strut_.

They had walked back by the river, which Ragnor threw Will into as he freaked out about ducks. And then Will had chased Ragnor down, waving a single wet sock around and slapping him repeatedly with it. As they got back to Magnus' flat, the boys were still singing loudly on the balcony, all cute and touchy feely with each other. Eventually, they fell into alcohol induced comas and passed out sprawled on the floor, tangled together. They were still in the same position.

Alec sighed a laugh and went to the kitchen, getting a drink and raising the cupboards for tablets. He took some to the living room for the others as they began to stir. He switched the tv on as Magnus rolled over and looked up at him sleepily, smiling widely.

"Hey baby." He whispered. Alec leaned down, kneeling behind his head and leaning down, kissing him Spiderman style.

"Uh, stop making out and get me some drugs." Came Jaces thick moan.

Alec sighed. "Tablets and water are on the table. Get them yourself."

All at one, everyone scrabbled to their feet and moved lethargically to the table. Will moaned as he moved, Ragnor untangling himself from Will as well. They cried out as their bones popped and cracked from sleeping on the hardwood floor all night.

Alec snorted and Will threw a pillow at his face as he pulled Ragnor to his feet. Ragnor smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around Will as they took their tablets. Alec just sighed again, smiling, and pulled Magnus into his lap as he flicked through the tv channels, freezing with wide eyes as he saw a picture of himself on the news channel.

He gasped and turned up the volume, catching everyone's attention as they all turned to watch.

"-Lexander is said to have run from the church, leaving his fiancée at the alter before having a heated row with his father in front of the cameras. He then declared his love for his soul mate, a boy by the name of Magnus Bane, before running away from the scene. Pictures were taken of Alexander and Magnus, which we have access to now." Said the newsreader.

They all gasped as photos of Alec and Magnus' reunion kiss were broadcast on the news. They were stunned into silence as the pictures went away and the camera came up with a live feed.

"And now, we will cross to Amalia, who is at the Lightwood residency with Alexanders father, Mr Robert Lightwood."

Alec collapsed to the ground and they all huddled around the tv, the pressure and intensity levels rising drastically. Alec had desperately hoped there would be no media storm of all this. He was wrong.

"So, Mr Lightwood, how are things? Did Alexander come home? Have you disowned him? What will happen now?"

Jace growled under his breath and Izzy glared hard at the screen as Magnus squeezed Alecs hand. They took in a collective breath and waited for the response.

The camera turned and there was Robert, seemingly staring right at them. He looked tired. And a little like he'd been crying.

"No, Alexander hasn't come home, nor would i expect him to. And also no, i am not disowning him. He is my son. And i love him. I admit i was not kind to him, but i blinded by my own ignorance and the conventions i had been raised by. But he is my son, as i said. And i would give anything to have him hear me."

Robert took a deep breath, and the light in his eyes, warmth, love, it was something they had never seen before. Alec believed him.

Taking his phone from his pocket and called his father for a video chat.

Robert on the screen looked down at the table as his phone rang. They watched the expression of shock on his face as he answered slowly, the cameras rolling still as they zoomed in on the screen of his fathers phone, showing them all.

"Alexander." Came Roberts voice through both the phone and the tv.

Alec took a deep breath and spoke, trying to ignore the fact that this was streaming live on tv.

"Hey dad. I heard you. And I'm sorry too. I know you wanted something very different for me. But this is what i want. And I'm happy. "

Robert smiled. "Then that's all i want for you. I want you to be happy. I shouldn't have forced you into something you clearly didn't want. Though it hurts that you lied to me. But i understand."

Alec sighed and smiled, clasping Magnus' hand tight.

"Thank you, father."

Robert nodded. "That's ok. Just don't waste the chance you've got now. Live your life the way you want. I taught you to be strong, be brave. And you are. You make me so proud, son. And I'm sorry. So sorry for how i reacted."

Alec smiled ruefully. "Its ok."

There was a moment of silence before Roberts eyes lit up and he spoke.

"Oh, Alexander, are Johnathan and Isabelle with you? They didn't come home last night."

Alec grinned and held the phone up so everyone was in the shot. Magnus scooted far, far away from the screen, earning twin derisive snorts from Will and Ragnor.

Robert smiled at them all and sighed. "Johnathan, Isabelle, i expect you home at some point today. William, i must take this opportunity to apologise for breaking your nose yesterday."

Will grinned and winked jauntily, nodding in acceptance and laughing with a smirk as Ragnor licked his lips at the way Will flicked his hair.

Robert sighed and his smile became just a small one.

"Alexander, is... Is Magnus with you?" He asked softly.

Alec expected that the world who was watching had all just taken a giant collective breath and were hanging off their seats.

Alec bit his lip and looked at Magnus, who nodded slowly, taking a deep breath of his own.

"Um, yeah. He's right here." Alec mumbled.

Robert smiled. "May i speak with him?"

Alec looked at Magnus and held out the phone, which the green eyed boy took with shaking hands.

"Um, hello, Sir." He said timidly.

Robert smiled. "Magnus. It is a pleasure to meet you. And i wanted to apologise for any offence i may have caused for you yesterday. And for any pain i have caused the both of you. I know that you love my son, and he you. And i want you to know that i accept that, and i understand if Alexander would prefer to stay with you, but our doors at this house are always open to you."

Magnus stared at him in wonder, his eyebrows raised and biting his lip. Alec sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Mr Lightwood. That means a lot. And i want to apologise to you for being a home wrecker."

Robert laughed. Yeah, Robert Lightwood laughed in genuine humour at something his gay sons soul mate said. Alec couldn't quite get his head around it.

"Its ok, Magnus. You wrecked nothing. In fact, its my belief that you saved my son. So thank you. And i wish you all the best."

Magnus nodded respectfully and shared one last smile as Robert said goodbye and ended their video call. In silence, they all turned back to the screen, where the report was ending.

"And there you have it, folks. A story of one boys bravery to defy convention. Who'd have thought it would end so happily? Mr Lightwood, its been a pleasure, and we're so glad that things are sorted with your son. And to Alexander and Magnus, we wish you all the best. That's all from me here at the Lightwood residency, back to the studio."

The feed cut off and the program moved on, their pictures gone from the screen. There was a tense moment of silence before Will let out a deep breath.

"I can't believe you both made it out of that alive."

Ragnor grinned and Will smirked in triumph at making the green haired boy smile. Jace and Izzy crumbled into bemused laughter and Alec let out a deep breath, smiling in shock and shaking his head in bewilderment.

Magnus turned to him as the others started talking animatedly. He held Alecs hand and gently stroked the boys cheek, brushing rogue hair from his eyes. They shared a smile as Magnus whispered.

"That wasn't so bad. Hes actually quite nice. Scary though."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah. I haven't seen him like that since before Max... I can't believe its all ok."

Magnus smiled and leaned closer. "It is. Its all ok. We're ok."

They shared a smile before Magnus closed the space between them and kissed Alec gently, letting their emotions flow through them like a river. And it was perfect.

Then the phone rang and effectively killed everyone's buzz.

Magnus stood up shakily and picked up the phone, sharing a look with the rest of them. They all shared the same thought; the media already had Magnus' home number.

He sighed and answered.

"Hello?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Magnus, you better have a very good explanation for this."

Magnus froze as the steely, icy voice of his foster monster came through the phone. Alec caught his horrified look as Magnus' voice caught in his throat.

"I'm right around the corner, and when i get in, we're going to have a little chat."

The phone clicked off and Magnus felt a welling pool of dread fill him inside. Alec stood up and hugged him tight.

"Asmodeus?"

The look in Magnus' eyes told him he was right. Ragnor swore under his breath and hauled people to their feet.

"Come on, lets get the hell away from here before he shows up."

Just as he was about the open the door and usher everyone out, the door slammed open, smashing against the wall, revealing a very angry, raging, fuming Asmodeus.

Alec gripped Magnus' hand as the man strode in, looking mean and deadly with a vacant hatred in his coal black eyes.

Everyone froze, not saying a word, not daring too. The mans power flooded the room, and the fear he resonated melted Magnus to the core, burning him alive.

"So, son, is this a play? A prank? I walk out of the restaurant and see a picture of you kissing that boy all over every tv screen. Care to explain? And this had better be good."

Magnus gulped, knowing that this was going to end badly. Asmodeus had already been sent down for almost killing a gay man, and the look in his eyes told Magnus that he was willing to do it all again. But Magnus had to protect Alec.

"Its true, D. Its not a joke. He's my soul mate."

Asmodeus sneered. "He's a filthy queer posh boy? And you love him. You've kissed him and touched him and slept with him, with another man! No son of mine is, or ever will be gay!"

Magnus snapped, lunging forwards and screaming.

"Then its a good job I'm not really your son!"

There was a moment of electric tension, fear fuelled silence and crushing pressure. The scene seemed to freeze as Asmodeus raised his hand, clenching his fist. Magnus braced himself for the hit and Alec tensed to jump in front of him. Just as Asmodeus was about to swing his fist, there came a voice that broke the silence. A cheerful, jovial, happy go lucky voice.

"Hey, you work at _Herondale Inc_."

Asmodeus snapped out of his violent haze and stared towards the voice.

Will was leant against the chair, looking at Asmodeus' briefcase, which had the Herondale crest emblazoned on the clasp. He was smiling a little at Asmodeus' confused expression. Clapping once, he grinned, beginning his bit with a flare of drama.

"Perhaps some context is required. Please, allow me to introduce myself."

He held out his hand for a handshake and beamed charmingly.

"William Herondale, at your service. Though, you can call me Will. After all, we're all friends here, are we not?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously, as Asmodeus froze, his brain catching up to his actions and lowering his fist, straightening his suit and shaking Wills hand.

"Asmodeus Nerezza." He replied with a tight voice, steeling his composure.

Will grinned. "I know who you are. You closed the Blackthorn deal for us last month."

Asmodeus nodded, staring with narrowed eyes. Alec could still see the angry the twitch in his manner though. But Will kept smiling, playing the man with a plan none of them could figure out.

"It was a good job well done, sir. My father himself was very impressed. He said you have the potential for managerial material if the opportunity were to arise."

Asmodeus' eyebrows rose and he smiled.

"Well, are there any opportunities going? You obviously know a lot about the company."

Will smirked. "As a matter of fact, there just may be. But my father will only hire good, respectful, open minded, caring and loyal people."

As Will listed those particular qualities, he eyed Asmodeus' still clenched fist and cast a look over Magnus and Alec. Asmodeus followed his gaze and gulped, unclenching his fist and drawing himself together respectfully. Will smiled and nodded, narrowing his eyes as he spoke again.

"And i can see that you have all these qualities don't you sir?"

Asmodeus schooled his features and smiled, nodding respectfully.

"I like to think so, Mr Herondale."

Will grinned. "i think so too, Sir. And please, call me William. I'm not so formal like my father. Speaking of, i have a call to make."

He pulled his phone out slowly, making a scene of it, grinning and throwing a wink at Ragnor, who was watching him intently.

"Hi dad, you know you said i didn't have to take the job in the city if i could find a suitable replacement? Well i found one. Asmodeus Nerezza. He closed Blackthorn, remember?"

He stopped talking for a while, listening to his father. He smiled jovially and winked at Magnus and Alec, who were seriously confused about what the boy was planning.

"That's awesome. Sorry, i mean, that is positively splendid. Thank you. See you later."

He hung up and threw his phone on the table, jumping back and landing on the top of the sofa, casually lounging as he eyed Asmodeus slowly with a half smirk.

"Sir, how would you feel about moving into a penthouse apartment in central London and running the finance division of our brand new central city headquarters?"

Asmodeus gaped and gasped, his eyes wide, his body shaking a little.

"Are you serious?!"

Will grinned and hopped off the sofa. "As the plague. Its yours if you want it, because I don't."

Asmodeus looked lost, floundering and confused. He smiled widely.

"Yes! I would love it! I... Yes... I mean, wait, what about my son? What about Magnus? I can't leave him here."

He turned to Magnus fast in confusion. Wills eyes met Magnus' and it clicked in the green eyed boys mind what the boy was doing. And he realised that he was never going to stop owing him for this.

"D... I think you should take it. Go. Its your dream. And after everything, i think the space will be good. Its a great opportunity."

Asmodeus looked at Magnus. And he saw him properly for the first time. He realised that the boy was strong and brave and everything Asmodeus never was growing up. He realised with shock that what he was feeling was pride. He smiled and pulled Magnus to him, hugging him close to hide his tears.

"I love you, Magnus. And I'm sorry. I'm so proud of you."

Magnus awkwardly stood there, channelling Sheldon Cooper before giving in and hugging him back.

"I love you to, D. And I'm sorry i said i wasn't your son."

Asmodeus smiled. "Its ok. We're ok."

They shared their little moment and Alec watched with a sad smile as a tear rolled down his soul mates cheek.

They pulled apart and Will clapped his hands once sharply.

"Come on, Sir. My father has a train waiting for you at the station. The job starts tomorrow. I probably should have said that earlier. Anyway, the closets in that penthouse are full of all the most expensive labels and its all furnished. Just grab a little bag of essential stuff, a laptop and such, and you're good to go."

Asmodeus grinned and Magnus clapped him on the shoulder. They shared a smile and Asmodeus shook his head in wonder and laughed as he darted to his bedroom.

They all sighed and laughed in bewilderment as Will grinned. He took a dramatic bow and smirked infuriatingly.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to free your friends from almost certain death."

Jace laughed as the rest of them cheered. Magnus stared in shock, a smile on his face as he realised he was free, just like Alec was. Speaking of Alec, he turned to him and grinned, grabbing Alecs tie and pulling him closer, kissing him hard, laughing against Alecs lips. His blue eyed boy giggled and held him around the waist, gently stroking the skin. Their kiss heated up and suddenly they really wished they were alone.

Asmodeus dashed out of his room, busy and flustered. Will helped him with his laptop, shoving it back in its case before the man stood by the door.

"Magnus... I..." He seemed to be at a loss for words.

Magnus smiled and outstretched his hand.

"Its been a pleasure, D. I don't think i ever thanked you for adopting me. So ill do it now. Thank you, for giving me a life, a home. For bringing me into your family. I love you."

Asmodeus smiled and shook Magnus' hand.

"I love you too. And i wouldn't change our lives for anything. This is a good thing. And i promise ill call, and skype, and visit. This'll be good for us."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Id like that."

There was a moment of silence before Asmodeus opened the door, he was about to step outside when he smiled and turned to Magnus and Alec.

"Alec, what you did, that was very brave. You're good for my boy. And, i know things at your home may be a little rough. So if you two want this place for yourselves, feel free to move in here, Lightwood."

Alec and Magnus grinned. Alec lurched forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Sir. That's amazing. Thank you. And good luck with the new job."

Asmodeus grinned. "Its the least i can do for you boys. Anyway, time to go. Ill call you when i get there, son."

Magnus nodded and smiled one last time. "Sure. Ill see you, D. Good luck."

They shared one final smile before the door closed between them and Asmodeus was gone.

There was a moment of silence before Will grinned, and leaped over the back of the sofa, grinning widely. A smirk on his lips, eyebrow cocked, hair messy and lips full.

"Youre welcome, gentleman."

Everyone stared at him in wonder as he grinned and laughed, tipping his head back.

And that was it. Ragnor couldn't help himself anymore. He scrabbled away from the table, shooting to his feet and crossing the room in only two strides. He smashed into Will and shoved him backwards, pinning him to the wall.

Will gasped and his cool composure cracked as he felt Ragnors body against his own.

"Ragnor? What you doing?"

Ragnor smirked languidly. "You are so sexy. That was hot. You're such a cocky little bastard. A completely obnoxious douchebag. But god, do i want you, Herondale."

Wills eyes flew wide as Ragnor grinned, pressing their bodies completely together against the wall, in front of everyone. Ragnor eyed Wills full red lips hungrily before whispering roughly.

"Fuck it. I need you now."

Wills gasped and before he could react, Ragnor smashed their lips together heatedly, his hands sliding fast over Wills body before gripping his hands and pinning them to the wall.

Will was in shock. He could hear the others gasping in shock as well behind them. But as Ragnors clearly talented tongue breached his mouth, he found himself not caring. He kissed back as good as he got, determined not to be outdone. He clasped his hands tight with Ragnors and they moved together, kissing, biting, sucking, and thrusting.

Then Ragnor pulled away, eyes blown wide with lust and chest heaving. Will was gasping for air as their eyes met.

"William... Come home with me." Ragnor whispered roughly.

Will could only nod, for once in his life, he was actually speechless. But Ragnors smile made that momentary lapse in his character worth it.

Ragnor held his hand and pulled him towards the door, smirking and throwing a wink at the others.

"Don't wait up." He said with a giggle as Will laughed too, clicking his tongue and tipping an imaginary hat in goodbye.

Everyone watched them go with shock and bemusement abundantly clear on their faces. Though Magnus was struggling to mask his feeling of arousal. Since that kiss with Alec, and watching Ragnor and Will, he was feeling a little hard up. And as Alec looked at him, cheeks flushed and Eyes shining, Magnus knew he felt the same.

And at that moment, the pheromone levels must have increased 10 fold as all the others moved in unison, grabbing their stuff as if to go home.

Izzy and Jace sighed and smiled.

"Alec, you'll come home tomorrow right? To see mum and dad?"

Alec smiled and nodded, hugging them both in turn.

"Of course. I'm not abandoning you, or them. I'm just..."

"Shacking up with your boy toy and fornicating for all hours of the night." Jace finished for him.

Alec blushed hard as Magnus winked, shaking Jaces hand and hugging Izzy tight. Jem, Tessa, Clary and Simon were already at the door, smiling and waving as they left.

Jace shuffled awkwardly before pulling them both into a crushing hug.

"I love you both. And I'm gonna miss you, brother."

Alec smiled and hugged him back while Magnus stared at the boy like he'd grown a giant lizard head.

Jace sniffled as swore as Izzy giggled, ruffling Alecs hair as she sauntered away.

"Congrats on the new apartment boys. And have fun." She said with a wink as she ushered Jace out the door and smirked as she closed it behind them all.

Now it was just Alec and Magnus. Alone. In their apartment. With no interruptions. No boundaries. No class divides or haters or secrets.

Suddenly, the air became hotter and the world around them fell away. Magnus gulped and ran his eyes shamelessly over Alecs body, mapping the swell of his biceps under his dress shirt; he was still dressed in his wedding clothes, minus the tail coat. His tie hung loose, the first few buttons of his shirt were open and his hair was messy, falling into those startling blue eyes.

Magnus moaned softly under his breath, feeling a deep pull from within his very soul, desperate and yearning for the boy. And as Alec watched Magnus' dark pupils swallow his bright green irises, he blushed deeply and bit his lip.

And, like Ragnor with Will, Magnus was done. He flew across the room and slammed against Alec hard, sending them tumbling to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. Though neither of them cared.

Their lips met furiously, biting and sucking hard, their tongues warring in the mouths, giving and taking fast, the wet sounds of their kiss and their breathless moans filled the air. Their hands gripped and tore at their clothes. Alec ripped Magnus' shirt off and let Magnus tear his dress shirt off, slicing it open and snapping all the buttons off.

Magnus grinned lustfully. "I've always wanted to do that."

He panted in Alecs ear as he climbed over him, their screaming arousals crashing together through their trousers, eliciting deep, rough, guttural moans of intense pleasure to erupt from within them, spurring on their movements until they were devouring each other like animals starved of water.

They rolled around, smashing around the room, before scrabbling to their feet and hurtling into Magnus' bedroom. He threw Alec down on the bed, ripping his trousers and pants off, before removing his own under Alecs desperate gaze. With a slow smile, he climbed over Alec and the hectic chaos was gone. Replaced by something much more intense.

Magnus looked down, his eyes locking on the small red scar over Alec's heart.

 _ **M.B**_

He smiled and leaned down, not breaking eye contact, as he traced it with his tongue, kissing and sucking at the mark, which set Alecs body on fire with lust, before sucking on the bots nipples in turn until he was whimpering and keening above him.

Magnus pulled back and watched Alecs eyes light up as he saw Magnus' mark directly over his pounding heart.

 _ **A.L**_

Alec smiled and traced it with tentative fingers, leaning up and capturing Magnus in a searing kiss.

A kiss that promised many more. A lifetime of kisses. And bought back the memories of past kisses. The sweet ones, the hot ones, the first one, the last one. And all the possible ones to come.

Alec couldn't believe that just yesterday he was standing in a church across from that girl, considering going through with it. Why did he ever think that?

Because here, now, with this boy, in this bed, touching and kissing and sealing their promises, this, was perfection.

And as Magnus showed him, for the second time, the true meaning of pleasure, and love, and beauty, Alec could only close his eyes and scream and cry, begging for more and whispering those words over and over in response to Magnus' own beautiful mantra.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Over and over. All night. Forever. The two of them, sharing their marks, their love, their heartbeats, their souls.

And when they finished together, with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces, Magnus leaned in for another burning kiss, claiming the blue eyes angel for his own.

Alec held Magnus' close, wrapping their arms around each other and falling into a perfect, dreamless sleep with their foreheads pressed together and their hands clasped under the sheets, between their hearts.

And as Alec drifted away, he thought back to his old life. Of how he wanted to be free. To escape. Of how Magnus Bane, his soul mate, his best friend, his desire, his love, saved his life.

And as they lost themselves in the moment, to sleep and love, their hearts began to beat perfectly in sync, never to fall out of their own perfect rhythm of freedom and beauty again.

And that, my friends, is how you fall in love.

...XXXXXXX...

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? Love? Hate? You know what to do…**

 **Oh, and, I have an epilogue planned so its not completely over yet :)**


	29. Epilogue - The Lightwood Ring

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Well this is it, the end of the road. The epilogue, the final page… And I know recent chapters of this fic have been devoid of smut… so hopefully this'll make up for it. Enjoy! This one's for all you loyal readers and read and review each and every chapter… I love you, as do our two beautiful boys :)**

...

Alec stood with Will, in front of the large ornate mirror in Jaces bedroom. The three of them were getting ready for Jaces 18th birthday party; their parents actually allowed them to call it a party this time.

Alec groaned, staring at their reflections, cursing Jace for his dress code for the night. As the two groups, meaning Alecs family and friends and Magnus and Ragnors group, had become closer over the past week, Jace had invited then to his birthday bash, which their parents let him plan himself, being the control freak that he was.

So, naturally, he turned everything on its head. Almost literally. At least, that what he did with the class divide.

The 'commoners', if you will, were permitted to attend in the formal attire of the children of aristocracy. And the children who had lived their lives in nothing but their Sunday best, had to dress as the common folk would. This had excited Magnus greatly, he claimed he looked nuclear hot in a suit and he really wanted to see Alec in something other than a suit. Not that he thought Alec was anything less than perfection.

They sighed and Will clapped him on the back before they leg the room. Heading out to the car with the birthday boy.

When Jace saw them, he laughed and winked.

"You boys are looking mighty fine. Alec, Magnus is gonna be loving the leather. And Will, your friend-thing or whatever the hell he is to you, Ragnor, will be loving the open shirt and ripped jeans."

Alec and Will sighed as the all climbed into the car, Jace with a fake golden crown on his head. They drove to the same hall where Alec had his birthday with pounding hearts.

...

"Oh yes. Now this is sexy. William is going to melt. And I'm gonna get me some dick tonight!"

Ragnor shouted as they pulled their suits on. Magnus threw a shoe at Ragnor and grinned as he yelped. He then shoved the boy out the way and looked in the mirror.

He'd always liked the suits on Alec, but he had to say that he looked damn fine in one too. It was black and fitted, top button of his shirt open and a cerulean blue tie around his neck. His hair was naturally left, no spikes or dye, just a dusting of blue glitter. Make up was at a minimum. And his black shoes shone.

He smiled as Ragnor stood beside him and grinned.

"Its official, we look hot in just everything."

Magnus grinned.

"Yes we do. Now come on, let's go."

...

The party was in full swing, the band playing an upbeat track that filled the air as people danced and ate and laughed. It was a real party this time. And as Alec walked through the crowds, he took a glass of scotch from a waiter and smiled, leaning against the wall. He scanned the crowds and suddenly saw Will standing there with a huge smirk on his face. He then watched as a green haired man in a deep emerald suit walked towards Will slowly, smiling a little with narrowed eyes. Alec didn't want to admit it, but Ragnor was looking fine. And judging by the way Will grabbed him by the tie and kissed him messily, Will thought so too.

Alec smiled and averted his gaze, knowing that if Ragnor was here, then somewhere in the crowds, was Alec's soul mate.

He tipped his glass back, downing the last of his drinks before a flash of blue caught his eye. He looked through the crowd and saw Magnus standing there, staring at him hungrily.

Magnus in that suit, blue and black, was amazing. God, the things it was doing to Alecs body... He bit his lip as Magnus smirked, his eyes rolling slowly up and down Alecs body. Taking in his ripped skinny jeans, his tight tank top, and his leather jacket. Messy hair and eyes rimmed with black liner.

They knew, in that tiny moment, exactly how the other was feeling. And the gravity between them pulled them together.

Alec strode towards Magnus fast, reaching out and mirroring Wills movement with Ragnor. He crashed their lips together fast and moaned, thrusting against Magnus hard. The movement of

Magnus' lips on his was heaven. Their tongues twirled and Alec gasped as Magnus sucked on his tongue, slipping his hands under Alecs shirt, pushing his jeans down a little bit and stroking the deep v of his hipbones. Alec groaned as Magnus' fingers danced over his skin and he felt himself grow in his tight jeans.

He tipped his head back and growled as Magnus' lips descended on his neck, kissing and licking and tasting Alecs slightly sweaty skin. Alec clawed at Magnus' hips and whispered in Magnus' ear, licking the shell of it and sucking on his earlobe lustfully.

"Magnus... There's a hotel over the street. Get me there now."

Magnus pulled back with swollen lips, gasping and panting as his body shook. He took Alecs hand, kissing the back of it softly, their gazes never wavering.

"Your wish is my command, Mr Lightwood."

He pulled Alec through the crowd fast until they spilled out the doors, running across the street. Outside the hotel, he pulled Alec in for a deep, fast kiss and rested their foreheads together hard.

"I love you, baby." He whispered, pulling Alec through the doors and grinning wide.

He flew to the desk as Alec adjusted his jeans and jacket. A second later, Magnus grabbed his hand and yanked him up the stairs, room key in hand.

They reached room 221B and Magnus threw the door open, yanking Alec inside by the lapels of his jacket.

As soon as Magnus slammed the door and locked it fast, he threw himself at Alec. Ripping off the boys jacket, he moaned.

"God, you're sexy. Fucking sexy. My god, i love you."

Alec moaned at Magnus' lustful words, clawing at his black blazer, ripping ot from his shoulders. Magnus circled behind Alec, stroking down his arms. Alec tipped his head back and groaned as he felt Magnus' warm breath on his sensitive skin, sending shivers through his body and making his stomach flip. Magnus kissed a trail down neck, over his shoulder, pushing the strap of his tank top down and stretching the neckline, dipping his fingers down Alecs defined chest. He slipped a finger over Alecs nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. Alec keened as Magnus licked his skin, sliding his hands down to Alecs belt buckle. He pulled it open slowly and pushed the jeans down his thighs, his deft fingers slipping under the edges of Alec pants as he kicked his shoes and jeans off.

Alec groaned as he felt Magnus gently thrust against him from behind, feeling Magnus' hard dick against his ass. He moaned and tangled a hand in Magnus' hair, pulling him in for a dirty kiss, all tongues and teeth and wild panting. Twisting in Magnus' arms, he kissed him deeper, thrusting his tongue into Magnus' mouth, ripping his dress shirt open and yanking it off fast. He fiddled with the button and they fell down, Magnus gasped, not yet used to baggy clothes. Alec grinned against Magnus' chest as he kissed fast all over Magnus' chest, sucking on Magnus' dusky nipples, making them harder as the cool air met the wetness of Alecs mouth. He moaned a gasp and pulled Alec back up his body, kissing him messily as they stumbled towards the bed, clad in only their boxers and a tie around Magnus' neck.

Alec fell down on top of Magnus and gasped as their hare chests collided. Magnus smashed his lips to Alecs, wet and wild, as he threw his legs around Alecs waist and wrapped himself around him. Their pounding hearts beat at a million beats a minute and their marks burned bright. Alec couldn't stand it anymore, the intensity, the emotion, the raw desire that never truly left them.

"God, Magnus... I need you. Now. I need you inside me baby."

Magnus growled at Alecs words, the lust and dirt of his voice setting him on the best kind of fire. He grabbed the waistband of Alecs pants and ripped them down Alecs legs, switching their positions as he did so.

His own pants followed Alecs to the floor and he kneeled above his soul mate, staring down at his naked body. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't perfection.

He licked his lips and kissed him slowly, deeply, passionately, devouring him with every little hiccupped breath.

"I love you, Alexander."

Alec smiled and held him tight.

"I love you, too, Magnus. Now. Fuck me."

Magnus grinned at Alecs eagerness and laughed as the boy whined impatiently, rolling his hips against Magnus', making them both cry out in pleasure.

Magnus threw his head back as Alec gripped his dick, pumping up and down fast as he licked at Magnus' chest, tasting salty caramel. Magnus slipped three fingers into Alecs mouth, making the boy suck on them, moaning and licking like he would do to Magnus' dick.

"Baby, stop touching me or I'm gonna cum already. And i want to be in you right now."

Alec whined and licked his lips.

"Then get in me already, damn it!"

Magnus laughed again and slipped his fingers to Alecs entrance, kissing him deeply while sliding two fingers inside. Alec clawed at Magnus' back and cried out as he moved his fingers deep inside, brushing over his prostate hard, sending electric shocks through Alecs body. His toes curled as Magnus added a third finger and he screamed gutturally. Magnus panted against his skin and whispered in his ear.

"You sound so sexy, baby. Don't hold back ok? You ready for me?"

Magnus withdrew his fingers and winked as he threw Alecs legs over his shoulders. He lined himself up and leaned down, kissing Alec hard, plundering his sweet mouth with his tongue. Then, all at once, not being able to hold back anymore, Magnus thrust hard and filled Alec to the brim.

The boy screamed and arched his back, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth wide open, panting loud and rolling his hips, making Magnus cry out his name as he clenched around Magnus' huge dick. They screamed and gasped as Magnus started thrusting in and out, in and out, hard and fast, slow and deep.

The minutes passed, their bodies tangled together, their sweat slicked skin sliding together on top of the silk covers. Their hands clasped as Magnus rolled them over, putting Alec above him as he sat up with his dick still buried deep inside. As Alec straddled Magnus' hips, he yelled as that beautiful cock pressed against every sensitive wall inside Alecs quivering body.

They froze for a second, Magnus deep inside, as he stroked Alecs face lovingly. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing hard, clasping their hands tightly together. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus desperately before moving.

Magnus groaned loud as Alec slid up and down on his cock, swirling his hips and taking him the whole way down. As they worked out their rhythm, Alec got harder, and moved faster. He started gasping louder, as he shoved Magnus down, lying flat on the bed pinning him down as he grabbed the headboard and grinned down at his soul mate.

"You ready for more baby?"

He whispered, smiling. Magnus stared up at him with wide, lust blown eyes and a quivering body. Alec bit his lip and moved, slowly at first, completely off, then right to the base. Magnus screamed as Alec repeated this several times before really moving.

Magnus screamed as Alec bucked his hips wildly, sliding all over Magnus' dick fast. Riding him like a bad, bad pony. Magnus was thrusting up as fast as he cold but Alec was relentless in his Olympic worthy speed. Watching pleasure contort Alec features, seeing his body glisten with sweat, relishing in the sight of his own dick slipping in and out of Alecs hole, was the hottest thing Magnus had ever seen.

He yanked Alec down to him, kissing him hard, swallowing each other's breathless moans and primal screams. He thrust inside hard one last time, jerking Alecs swollen, beautiful cock, before they came hard, Magnus emptying himself inside Alecs body as Alec marked Magnus' chest with white.

Their bodies shook and buzzed, the thrum of the high of orgasm rocked them to the core as they rode out the high slowly. Gasping, Alec lifted himself off of Magnus' dick, kissing his soul mark softly before rolling off his body.

The air was full of their heavy breaths, panting rhythmically as they lay together under the cover of darkness, the room lit with only a single lamp in the corner.

Magnus smiled lazily and took hold of Alecs hand, kissing it softly and laughing gently.

"Wow. Now that, was amazing."

Alec laughed and blushed as he rolled over and leaned his head against Magnus' chest.

"Yeah. That was amazing. I fucking love you."

Magnus grinned.

"i think I may have corrupted you."

Alec snorted and drew light patterns over Magnus' sweaty chest.

"No. You didn't corrupt me. You saved me."

Magnus smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you."

Alec smiled and kissed his nose.

"Love you, too. Now come on, we should get back to the party before people miss us."

Magnus groaned and whistled appreciatively as Alec rolled out of bed, displaying his whole body for Magnus' eyes only.

"Damn, i scored well with the soul mate deal, man. You are one hot piece of ass."

Alec blushed hard and collected their clothes, throwing Magnus' suit at him. Magnus grinned as they got dressed and kissed Alec one last time before leaving the room.

Alec leaned into him and whispered.

"Keep the key. We're coming back here after the party."

Magnus smirked and grinned wickedly.

"I love the way you think baby. You always have the best ideas."

Alec licked his lips as they left the hotel and felt for his inside pocket of the leather jacket.

"Yeah? Well, i hope you like my next idea then."

He stopped walking outside the town hall, in the exact spot where they had their first kiss. He kissed both of Magnus' hands softly before letting them go and reaching into his jacket.

Magnus watched him curiously, and knitted his eyebrows.

"What's up, baby?" He asked confusedly.

Alec bit his lip and met Magnus' gaze.

"Magnus, i know we haven't known each other for long, but its obvious that i love you. And that we're soul mates. And its clear that i never want anyone else. So, um, its ok if you say no. This is really fast but..."

He pulled out a small box and flicked the lid open, holding it out with a blush and a bashful smile. Magnus gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. He was shaking and gasping as Alec looked at him so unassumingly. He looked back down at the box and felt tears sting his eyes as he saw the ring.

The Lightwood Ring.

The Lightwood Family Ring. The ring that had been on Alecs finger since his birthday. And now...

"Magnus Bane, will you do me the exquisite honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me? It doesn't have to be now. It can be whenever you want, if you want... I mean, maybe... I just-"

"Alexander! Shut up! Yes! God yes, ill marry you! Fuck yes!"

Alec beamed and took the ring from the box, tucking the box in his pocket and grinning, breathing hard as he took Magnus' hand and slid the ring on his finger. It was the perfect fit. Like it was made for him.

They stared down at it for a while before Alec hugged Magnus hard, pulling him close. He held Magnus' face in his hands and kissed him deeply, long and passionate, just like their first kiss in this very same spot.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, hearts beating as one as they cried together in sheer happiness.

They kissed one final time, under the light of the moon and the shining stars, with the party behind them, and their future ahead of them.

And with that ring on Magnus' finger, Alec was the freest he had ever been. He was in love. Always and forever.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…...

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? :)**

 **I love you all and thank you for sticking with this story, with all my stories really… it means a lot to me :)**

 **Oh, and I have a new fic very close to being put online but I have a question first:**

 **How do you guys feel about age gaps?** **Because my new fic has a quite a large age gap between our boys and I want to know how you feel and kind of give you a warning… Though I promise it'll be written artfully, and not at all paedophilic and creepy… Give me your thoughts, guys :)**

 **I love you,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


End file.
